


Glee

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, Glee Club - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, and catholic, ashton is a mean girl, but hes really gay, but they get better i swear, except its all boys, louis is gayyyyy, mr schue is nice, shy!calum, so are mikey and luke, sorry zayn - Freeform, thats all im giving away now, the michael/justin and luke/ed is barely mentioned so don't worry your pretty little heads about it, theyre all gay, this is based off glee, zayn is like rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were stereotypes in every high school. The jocks, the theater geeks, the mean girls, and the nobodies. Though, they don't usually come together. There's one club where they can. And not get judged for it. Not be judged by anyone. It's where boys go when they want to be heard. It didn't have a great start, but little did the boys know, it would turn into so much more than just a club.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>((summary sucks and so do I))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is an idea I literally came up with in the shower and I hope you all enjoy it. It's mainly based off the show Glee but the idea for a Catholic boarding school came from Abbypd 's story Can't cure my love. GAAAAHH ITS AMAZING!!! now, before you all kill me after reading this, I will say goodbye. And please, try to enjoy this piece of crap i wrote at 3 am.

If you're not the world's view of perfect, you're considered an outcast. If you're an outcast, the world avoids you. The world criticizes you. Society will knock you down and make you feel terrible about yourself. But if you stay true to yourself, if you don't bend to societal pressure, you can go places. You can do everything they said you couldn't do. And when you've changed the world, people will start to see you differently.

 

But if you want to change the world, you have to start somewhere.

 

And everyone's start is usually worse than how they finish.

 

 

***

 

"Make some new friends, Louis?" Mr. Schuester asks as he walks to the school past the usual view of Louis Tomlinson 'hanging out' with the jocks. The British boy just stares at him with wide eyes while Josh smirks. "He sure has, Mr. Schue." After the teacher walks away, they turn back to the smaller boy again. "It's hammer time." Josh says and a couple football players pick up Louis. "Please, this is Marc Jacob's new collection!" He says, struggling against the muscled arms.

 

"Wait," Liam says and they put him down. Louis takes off his jacket angrily and puts it into Liam's hand. "Okay." The other boy shrugs and the boys pick Louis up again, tossing him in the dumpster. Liam bites his lip and sighs quietly. He really didn't want to do that. "C'mon, Li, let's go." Josh says as they walk to their first class, Liam looking back once.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis climbs out of the dumpster angrily, brushing himself off. "You okay, Lou?" A small voice asks and he looks up to see one Harry Styles. "Um, yeah, happens all the time." The brunette assures, starting to walk to the school. "You left your jacket," Harry says, walking beside him. "Thanks." 

 

"I hate seeing them do that to you." Louis nods. "Okay." "I'll see you later?" "Yeah, sure." He really likes Harry, like, a lot. But he's terrible at showing his feelings, and the past year of bullying hasn't helped. It also doesn't help that Harry is too cute for his own good. And he's probably straight, so there's another thing wrong. This is all just a hollow dream, no depth behind it. It'll never be a reality.

 

Anyway, he has bigger fish to fry. Like getting into the new Glee Club. His mum told him that he had to join something last night, since he'd been acting really differently lately. And he had, he was more bitter than sassy and he had gotten a lot skinnier. And even tens of thousands miles away, his mum knew something was wrong. So he's joining Glee Club to make her happy.

 

He walks up to the bulletin board the next day, writing his name while looking around nervously. He has to get in. This will be something special, he can feel it.

 

 "Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, and I'll be singing 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White Tee's."

 

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_  
_I'm a thousand miles away_  
_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_  
_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_  
  
_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_  
  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_  
  
_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_  
_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_  
_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_  
_My word is good_  
  
_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_  
_If every simple song I wrote to you_  
_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_  
_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_  
  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
  
_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_And we'll just laugh along because we know_  
_That none of them have felt this way_  
  
_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time that we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_  
  
_Hey there Delilah_  
_You be good and don't you miss me_  
_Two more years and you'll be done with school_  
_And I'll be making history like I do_  
  
_You'll know it's all because of you_  
_We can do whatever we want to_  
_Hey there Delilah here's to you_  
_This one's for you_  
  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

 

"That was amazing, Louis. Thank you." Louis smiles brightly and walks off the stage.

 

 

***

 

 

Calum doesn't like this school. Never has. His parents sent him to America after they caught him making out with the only other gay guy in his school. And now, two months later, guess what, he still hates it here.

 

He only has one real friend here, and that is one Niall Horan.

 

They've been friends ever since Niall saw Calum sitting alone at lunch and went to sit next to him. He learned two things from talking to him: 1.) Calum made stuttering his bitch. and 2.) He literally brought all the light back into the world.

 

Yes, Niall was in love with Calum Hood. He has been since they met.

 

Unfortunately, Calum was oblivious to his crush. He has been since they met. There wasn't anything Niall could do about it either, since he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He would forget about his romantic ulterior motives and pretend like nothing was wrong. "H-Hey, did you he-hear that Mr. Schu-Schuester was start-ting up the Gl-Glee Club again?" Calum asks and Niall smiles at his friend's adorable voice. "Yeah. Sounds intriguing."

 

"You can sing, right?" The Kiwi boy asks and Niall shrugs. "I like to think so, why?" Calum smirks at him. "Calum Hood, you are evil."

 

 

***

 

 

"C-Calum H-H-Hood, D-Dazed and Conf-fused."

 

 

  
_Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true._  
_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._  
_Lots of people talkin', few of them know_  
_Soul of a woman was created below._

_You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies._  
_Run around sweet baby, Lord how you hypnotize._  
_Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been._  
_Gonna love you baby, here I come again._

_Every day I work so hard, bringin' home my hard earned pay_  
_Try to love you baby, but you push me away._  
_Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been,_  
_Sweet little baby, I want you again._

_Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true._  
_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._  
_Take it easy baby, let them say what they will._  
_Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?_  


 

 

"Wow, Calum, that was great!" Mr. Schue says and the boy  smiles, walking off stage. "Beat that, Irish!" He teases and Niall smirks at him. "Oh, I will." 

 

 

"Hi, I'm Niall Horan and I'll be singing 'So Sick' by NeYo."

 

 

  
_Mmm mmm, yeah_  
_Doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo_  
_Oh yeah_

_Gotta change my answering machine_  
_Now that I'm alone_  
_'Cuz right now it says that we_  
_Can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_  
_'Cuz you walked out the door_  
_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_(It's ridiculous)_  
_It's been months_  
_And for some reason I just_  
_(Can't get over us)_  
_And I'm stronger than this, yeah_

_(Enough is enough)_  
_No more walkin' round_  
_With my head down_  
_(Yeah)_  
_I'm so over being blue_  
_Cryin' over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So tired of tears_  
_So done with wishing_  
_You were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So sad and slow_  
_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Gotta fix that calendar I have_  
_That's marked July 15th_  
_Because since there's no more you_  
_There's no more anniversary_

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you_  
_And your memory_  
_And how every song reminds me_  
_Of what used to be_

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So tired of tears_  
_So done with wishing_  
_You were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So sad and slow_  
_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(Leave me alone)_  
_Leave me alone_  
_(Stupid love songs)_  
_Don't make me think about her smile_  
_Or having my first child_  
_I'm letting go_  
_Turning off the radio_

_'Cuz I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So tired of tears_  
_So done with wishing_  
_She was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So sad and slow_  
_So why can't I turn off the radio?_  
_(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So tired of tears_  
_So done with wishing_  
_She was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So sad and slow_  
_Why can't I turn off the radio?_  
_(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So tired of tears_  
_So done with wishin'_  
_You were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_  
_So sad and slow_  
_So why can't I turn off the radio?_  
_(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_  
_Why can't I turn off the radio_?

 

 

"Great job, Niall." Mr. Schuester smiles and Niall walks off the stage. "So, who won? I'm nominating myself, just so you know." "N-Niall, that was amaz-zing! You have like, th-the best v-voice I've ever h-heard!" "Really?" "Y-Yeah." 

 

 

Whoops. Niall's heart just exploded.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Harry Styles didn't want to be in this school. In fact, he hated it here. The only reason he was here is because he got in one fight at school and his mum overreacted way too much. I mean, come on, everyone makes mistakes. And here comes the Hannah Montana nostalgia.

 

The one thing good about this school, though, was without fail, Louis Tomlinson. Even though he could be really mean, you can't blame him. He's bullied quite a bit by those stupid football players. He had to get to the real Louis. The one he remembered from the first day of their freshman year. The happy one. So when sees Louis' name on the sign up sheet for the new Glee Club, he smirks and writes his name down. He was going to get Louis. One way or another.

 

 

"Hello, I'm Harry Styles, and I'll be singing 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder."

 

 

 

_Isn't she lovely?_  
_Isn't she wonderful?_  
_Isn't she precious?_  
_Less than one minute old_  
_I never thought through love we'd be_  
_Making one as lovely as she_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love?_  
  
_Isn't she pretty?_  
_Truly the angel's best_  
_Boy, I'm so happy_  
_We have been heaven-blessed_  
_I can't believe what God has done_  
_Through us he's given life to one_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love?_  
  
_Isn't she lovely?_  
_Life and love are the same_  
_Life is Aisha_  
_The meaning of her name_  
_Londie, it could have not been done_  
_Without you who conceived the one_  
_That's so very lovely made from love_

 

"That was fantastic, Harry, thank you."

 

One way or another.

 

 

***

 

 

 Three words to describe Zayn Malik: self-centered, vain, annoying. That's how most people described him, anyway. He just knew what he wanted, he actually had a plan in life, and he wouldn't let anyone forget it. Like, nobody.

 

Zayn smiled as he wrote his name on the sign up list. One way to start off your career: Get actual coaching in it. He'd taken many vocal  and dancing classes when he was younger in Bradford. His parents had spoiled him in the arts. They signed him up in anything that would give him a competitive edge. But having three sisters meant you didn't get much attention, so he tried as hard as he could to get that lost attention here. And when he was famous and winning hundreds of awards, then maybe his parents would pay attention to him. It was worth a shot, anyways.

 

As he turned to walk to his next class, he suddenly felt a freezing liquid on his face and heard laughing from around him. He wiped the slushie from his eyes and walked to the bathroom, getting paper towels to wash his face off.

 

"You need any help with that?"

 

He looks up and sees one Liam Payne in the mirror. "Um, no, I think I've got it. And besides, don't you have class?" "I could miss a few minutes of it."

 

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I've had plenty of practice with this. I think I can handle it." Liam walks up to him anyway, getting another paper towel and wetting it under the sink. "You've got some in your hair." He laughs, like he hadn't heard anything that Zayn just said. He wipes it out with the towel and Zayn blushes. "Thank yo-" "Liam, come on, we're gonna be late for Math." An Australian accent comes from the door and Liam detaches his eyes from Zayn and looks up. "Oh, right."

 

"I'm not gonna be late because of you." "I know, I'm coming." The British boy tells Ashton as he pulls on his arm. Liam shrugs at Zayn and he looks down as Ashton glares at him before letting the door close.

 

It must've been a dream. No way Liam would do that normally.

 

Except he did. And now Zayn thinks he has a chance.

 

 

***

 

 

_Baby I just don't get it_  
_Do you enjoy being hurt?_  
_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_  
_You don't believe his stories_  
_You know that they're all lies_  
_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_  
  
_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night, doin' you right_  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_  
_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_Listen_  
_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_  
_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_  
_Don't even know what you're worth_  
_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_  
_Cause you're bad and it shows_  
_From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_  
  
_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night doin' you right_  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you_

  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Ooh Baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_  
_Baby you should let me...._  


 

  
_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)_  
_We should be together girl (baby)_  
_With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!_  
_So can we make this thing ours?_  


 

  
_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_That good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Good love and protection(protection)_  
_Make me your selection(selection)_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah_  


 

 

"That was amazing, Zayn." "When do we start rehearsals?" 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

_And I said to myself, "Sit down"_  
_Said to himself, "Sit down, sit down"_

_Sit down, you're rocking the boat_  
_Said to myself, "Sit down"_  
_Said to himself, "Sit down"_

_Sit down you're rocking the boat_  
_And the devil will drag you under_  
_And the devil will drag you under_  
_With a soul so heavy you'd never float, sit down_

_Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down_  
_Sit down, you're rockin' the boat_  
_Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_  
_Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_  
_Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_  
_Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_  
_Sit down, you sit down, you're rockin' the boat_

 

Harry sings as Louis nearly trips over his own feet. "We suck." Zayn says when the music cuts off. "It's-we'll get there." Mr. Schuester says and the Muslim boy sighs. "Mr. Schue, do you have any idea how insulting it is to give the solo in 'Sit Down You're Rockin' the Boat' to a boy who probably spends 95% of his time listening to indie music?" "I think Mr. Schue is using irony to enhance the performance." Harry points out semi-sassily. "There is  _nothing_ ironic about show choir." Zayn snaps before storming out of the room. The bell rings and Mr. Schue sighs, following after the Muslim boy. 

 

 

***

 

 

"You changed out of your costume?" Zayn looks up at his teacher. "I'm tired of being laughed at." They're silent for a moment. "You're the best one in there, Zayn." "Everybody hates me." 

 

"And you think being in Glee Club is gonna change that?" Mr. Schuester asks. "Being a part of something special makes you special, right? Even if I never go anywhere, I want to know that I did something important. I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but if I don't get everything I can out of that club, I'll have no choice but to quit. I need another male lead that can keep up with me vocally. I can't keep wasting my time with Glee. It hurts too much." 

 

 

***

 

 

Mr. Schuester looks at the vandalized sign up sheet he had put up in the football player's locker room, sighing. He thinks that this is the end of the Glee Club, until he hears something coming from the showers.

 

_You don't have to say, what you did,_  
_(Don't have to say, what you did)_  
_I already know, I found out from him_  
_(I already know, uh)_  
_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_  
_(No chance, you and me)_  
_And don't it make you sad about it_

 

He looks around the corner to see Liam Payne singing his heart out. Probably because there were no other guys around.

 

_Cry me a river_  
_(Go on and just)_  
_Cry me a river-er_  
_(Baby go on and just)_  
_Cry me a river_  
_(You can go on and just)_  
_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

 

And what he did then, was the blackest moment in his life.

 

 

***

 

 

"You want to tell me how long you've had a drug problem?" Mr. Schuester says as he pushes the small pocket of marijuana towards the British boy. "What? That's not mine, I swear." Liam defends. It's not his. Mr. Schue got  it from the old Glee Club teacher who sells it for a profit. "Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't have bi-weekly locker checks." "Mr. Schue, please, I would never do drugs, I'll pee in a cup!"  The teacher looks at him confusedly. "I-I'll pee."

 

"I know you're a good kid, Liam. But I'm sure that much pot is a felony. You could get expelled, you'll lose your soccer scholarship-" "Wait, I have a soccer scholarship? To where?" "You could land in prison, son." Liam gulps nervously. "Please, don't tell my parents."

 

"I won't, but we have two options here. I'm running after school detention so you can do two weeks of that, but that'll stay on your permanent record. And I'm sure you don't want that." Mr. Schuester says and Liam sighs. "What's the other option, Mr. Schue?"

 

 

***

 

 

_I got chills they're multiplying_  
_And I'm losing control_  
_Cause the power you're supplying_  
_It's Electrifying!_

 

The Glee Clubbers look up, surprised, at the football player's great voice. Zayn smiles and tosses his sheet music to the side.

 

_You better shape up cause I need a man_  
_And my heart is set on you_  
_You better shape up, you better understand_  
_To my heart I must be true(nothin left, nothin left for me to do)_

 

_You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey_  
_You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey_  
_You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey_  
_The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed-_   
  


"Oh, hell to the no! There is no way I'm swaying in the background while  _he_ takes all the solos!" Louis interrupts, gesturing to Zayn. "Louis, it's just one song." Mr. Schuester says. "And it's the first time we've been sort of good." Niall adds. "Alright. You're good, Liam, I'll give you that. Let's run it again." Louis says in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Alright." Their teacher laughs.

 

 

***

 

 

"You're the captain! You have to choose, you're either a soccer player, or a singer!" "I know, I'm sorry." Liam says to his coach and then walks away. "Hey man, what's up?" Josh asks and Liam sighs. "I-uh, I can't to Saturday's practice." "Why not?" "My friend Danielle just had surgery." He lies, hoping for the love of God that Josh is stupid enough to believe this. "What kind of surgery?" Crap, crap, crap, think, think, think. "Um, she got her prostate removed." _Girls don't_ have _prostates, you idiot! Ugh._  "Aw, that's a tough break, man."

 

_Thank God Josh isn't the sharpest crayon in the box or that would've been very awkward._

 

 

***

 

 

 

"Do you think these have a lot of calories?" Louis asks on Saturday while they're at their sister school's invitational to 'scope out the competition' as Mr. Schuester put it. "L-Louis, it's c-candy. It's gon-gonna have c-calories." Calum rolls his eyes. "I just want to know what's in them. Is that such a crime?" He responds as Niall pushes past him and gets two boxes of candy, handing one to Calum. "Your favorite." He winks. "Thank you." The Kiwi boy blushes.

 

"They're so married." Harry whispers in Louis' ear, causing the other boy to shiver. He just smiles and nods, walking away quickly.

 

"You're very talented." Zayn says as he waits next to Liam in line. "Thanks," "I mean, I would know, I'm very talented, too." 

 

"I think the rest of the team is expecting us to become an item. You, the hot, male lead and me the stunning young soprano that everyone roots for." Zayn says and Liam looks down. "Well, I- uh, kinda have a boyfriend." "Really? Who?"  _Of course he has a boyfriend, Zayn, you idiot._ "Ashton Irwin." 

 

"Cheerleader Ashton Irwin? Best friends with Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings?" 

 

Liam nods slowly, remembering the last time they had a 'secret rendezvous'.

 

_Ashton was on his lap and they were making out, when his phone started ringing. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, ignoring the call and giggling when Liam placed more kisses on his neck. They went back to kissing for a few minutes before Ashton's phone rang again. The curly haired boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, answering the call. "What do you want, Mikey?" He asked. "I can't now, I'm busy."  He waited for a second then sighed. "Fine." Ashton kissed Liam softly on the lips. "I've got to go." "But you just-" "Luke had a panic attack." The cheerleader said and stood up. "See you tomorrow." He practically purred and walked out of Liam's room, the British boy sighing in exasperation as his head fell back on the pillows._

 

"Yeah. He's pretty cool once you get to know him." Liam says and Zayn nods. "Oh, they have Sourpatch Kids..." Liam says as they walk up to the counter.

 

 

***

 

 

"Now guys, this is supposed to be our 'competition'. But I honestly don't think they have the heart that we do. So let's show some good sportsmanship." Mr. Schuester says and Louis rolls his eyes.

 

 _"Please put your hands together for last year's reigning champions, Vocal Adrenaline! "_ The announcer says and the whole auditorium erupts in cheers.

 

 _I’m at a payphone_  
_I threw a wish in the well_  
_Don’t ask me, I’ll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell_  
_And now you’re in my way_  
_I trade my soul for a wish_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this_  
_But now you’re in my way_  
  
_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I’m paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_  
  
_I’m at a payphone_  
_Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here’s my number_  
_So call me, maybe?_  
_It’s hard to look right_  
_At you baaaaby_  
_Here’s my number_  
  
_I’m at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my changes I spent on you_  
_Where have the time gone,_  
_Baby it’s all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two_  
  
_If happy ever after did exist (I’m wide awake)_  
_I would still be holding you like this (I’m wide awake)_  
_All those fairy tales are full of it (I’m wide awake)_  
_One more stupid love song I’ll be sick_  
  
_Yeah, falling from cloud 9_  
_(it was out of the blue I’m)_  
_Crashing from the high (I wish I knew then)_  
_Letting go tonight (what I know now wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down)_  
_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Star-ships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let’s do this one last time_  
_Let’s do this one more time_  
_One more time, one more time_  
_One more time_  
  
_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let’s set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_  
  
_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let’s set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_  
_Tonight_  
  
_Call me maybe at a payphone_  
_Wide awake and standing on_  
_A star-ship waiting while_  
_We’re young tonight!_    
  


The music finishes and the auditorium erupts in cheers again, the boys jaws hanging open.

 

 

***

 

 

Liam walks dejectedly by the football field, only to be stopped by Josh. "Chicks don't have prostates. I looked it up." He says, luring Liam into the wall with about seven other guys from the team. They're all holding paintball guns.  _Uh-oh._ "You broke the rules. And for that, you must be punished," Josh continues. _  
_

 

Liam's eyes widen. "You know, you guys don't have to do this if you don't really want to." He negotiates as they lift their guns. But his pleas fall off deaf ears as they all start shooting him.

 

 

***

 

 

"You're leaving us?" Niall asks sadly. "W-When?" Calum questions. "I gave Principal Figgins my two week notice." Mr. Schuester replies and Louis' eyes widen. "Is this because those girls were so good? Because we can work harder." He says.

 

"Look, this isn't your guys' fault. It's just that something has come up in my life and I need a better paying job." Their teacher assures and they all look down. "So, does this mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore, or...?" Liam trails off when he sees five sets of judgmental eyes on him. "This isn't your fault guys. But I promise I will find you a great replacement."

 

And for probably once in his life, Zayn is speechless.

 

 

***

 

 

"I haven't seen you at Glee Club." Zayn says as Liam closes his locker. "Oh, is that still going on?" "I've taken over." The Muslim boy says. "Hi Liam, _Zack_. What are you doing talking to him?" Ashton asks sassily and Liam struggles for words. "Science project, we're partners." Zayn inputs and Liam nods along. "Saturday. My dorm. Luke won't be there and Michael vowed a code of silence until Sunday." Ashton says seductively and Liam smirks. "Sounds great."

 

Ashton smiles, dimples and all, and walks away, Michael following behind him as he glares at Zayn.

 

Zayn looks at Liam disappointingly once more before walking off in the opposite direction.

 

 

***

 

 

"I just want to understand why." "Look, Schuester said he would give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish, if I failed one more class, I'd get kicked off the team. It doesn't matter now, it's over, alright?" Josh nods, satisfied at the answer. "Okay. And as a welcome back to the world of the normal, I got you a present." He says and leads Liam over to the Porta-Potties. "Wait, is there someone in there?" Liam asks and Josh nods, smiling along with the rest of the football team. "We trapped that Irish kid in there, we're gonna flip it." "I don't know..." "Come on, man, we saved you the first roll." Josh says and Liam looks at him once before opening the door to the bathroom.

 

"Come on, Ni." He says and Niall smiles when he sees who it is. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He repeats as he stands next to Liam. "What the hell, I can't believe you're defending this loser." Josh says and Liam shakes his head. "Don't you get it? We're all losers. Hell, everyone in this school is. I'm not afraid to be called a loser because I know that that's what I am. But I'm definitely not going to give up on something that finally made me happy for once."

 

"So what? You're quitting on us to join homo-explosion?" Josh asks and the team laughs. "No," The British boy starts. "I'm doing both." He says, walking away with Niall. The Irish boy glares at the others, muttering, "Would you like some ice for that burn?"

 

 

***

 

 

"These steps aren't hard, I've been doing them since preschool!" Zayn snaps and Louis looks at Harry with a confused expression. "Excuse me, did I miss the election for queen, because I don't think I voted for you." He says.

 

"This is a closed rehearsal." Harry says when he sees Liam walk in with Niall. "Guys, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have quit on you like that, it wasn't cool. And if you'll listen to me, I think I have a good idea on how to get Mr. Schuester back." The other five look at each other and shrug. "Great. So, Zayn, I'm going to need you to work on the choreography. Louis, we need new outfits, and they have got to be cool." "Babe, do you see what I've got on?" Louis asks rhetorically, smiling at him. "Niall, can you get some people from the marching band?" "I might have pool there." He says, nodding slowly. "Good. Um, Calum, what are you good at?" "I-I-I-" "We'll figure something out for you." "And what are you bringing to  the table, Justin Timberlake?" Harry asks sassily.

 

"I've got the music." Liam says, smiling. 

 

 

***

 

 

 _Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_  
_Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in south Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_  
  
_A singer in a smoky room_  
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on, and on, and on_  
  
  
_Strangers waiting_  
_Walking down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlights, people_  
_Living just to find emotion_  
_Hiding somewhere in the night_  
  
_Working hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice_  
_Just_ _one more time_  
_Some will win, some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on, and on, and on_  
  
  
_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights, people_  
  
_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on_  
_Streetlights, people_  
  
_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights, people, ooh_

_Don't stop_

 

They hear a slow applause and lift their heads to see Mr. Schuester standing there with a smile. "Great job, guys, it's a nine. But we need a ten. Zayn, you need to hit the one's and the five's. Liam, if you try, I think you can hit a high B." "So you're staying?" Niall asks hopefully and their teacher nods. "It would kill me to see you guys win Nationals without me." They all exchange smiles. "From the top!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Schuester!" Zayn yells, running up next to his teacher. "What's up, Zayn?" "I took the liberty of printing up a bunch of songs that feature me heavily on lead vocal." The Muslim boy says with a smile and Mr. Schue chuckles. "Well, thank you, but I actually already picked out a song. It's-" "Here, let me help you with that." Liam interrupts as he walks next to Zayn, taking his backpack, causing the boy to blush. "Thanks, Liam. You're so chivalrous." Liam smiles. "Thanks. That's a good thing, right?"

 

"Hey, Louis." Mr. Schuester says as he walks by the small boy who's eyes widen. "Buenos nachos, Mr. Schue." Josh says from next to him with his arm around the Brit. "Let's go Titans, right?" The teacher says and Josh smiles slightly, then turns back to Louis. "Come on." "Wait!" He says, taking off his bag and shoving it into one of the other football player's arms. "One day, you'll all work for me." He says before the jocks throw him in the dumpster.

 

 

***

 

 

"We are in line to be the most popular guys at school, to finally get some respect around here for once, and I am not giving that all away just so you can express yourself!" Ashton whispers to his boyfriend and Liam shrugs. "You're making too big a deal about this, Ash." Zayn shakes his head from where he's listening from his locker. He can't believe someone as nice as Liam can like someone as awful as Ashton.

 

"I'm trying to make this relationship work, Li, but I can't unless you quit." The blonde says angrily and Liam looks down. "I can't do that to them. I really like singing and I always have, can you just drop it?" "Alright, let's compromise. If you quit the club, then you can have me all to yourself for one night." Ashton offers seductively, and Zayn's eyes widen slightly. "Can I get to third base?" "Second." The football player sighs. "I'm sorry, Ash, I can't do that to them. Sorry." He says and walks away, closing his locker and Ashton looks to Zayn.

 

"Eavesdrop much?" Zayn closes his own locker and turns around to face him. "Time for a a wake up call, _Zayn._ You can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you will  _never_ have him." "I understand why you would be threatened by me. But don't worry, I din't have to 'steal your man'. I have plenty of suitors on my own. Every day Glee's status is going up, and your's is going down, deal with it." Zayn responds with a fake smile as he turns around to walk to his next class. But of course, of  _fucking_ course, the jocks pick that moment to give a slushie facial.

 

Well, this day just keeps getting better.

 

 

***

 

 

_Aaahh Freak out!_   
_Le Freak, C'est Chic_   
_Freak out!_

  
_Le Freak, C'est Chic_   
_Aaahh Freak out!_   
_Le Freak, C'est Chic_   
_Freak out!_   
_Le Freak, C'est Chic_

_Have you heard about the new dance craze?_   
_Listen to us!_   
_I'm sure you'll be amazed._   
_Big fun!-_   


 

 

"Oh, hell to the no!" Louis yells when Zayn nearly kicks him in the face. "First of all, if you try and bust my face again, I  _will_ cut you. Secondly, this song is terrible!" Louis says and Mr. Schue shakes his head. "No, it's not the song, you guys just aren't getting into it." "No, it's the song. It's really gay." Harry comments with an eyeroll. "We need to practice for the assembly." Their teacher says and Calum's eyes widen. "In fr-front of the whole school?" "Exactly." "They'll throw fruit at us! And I just had a facial!" Louis says, gesturing to his face.

 

"Oh, I'll press charges if that happens." Zayn adds. "Look, guys, it's not up for discussion! We're doing this song for the assembly, and that's that." Liam shakes his head. "I'm dead." He says and Zayn looks at him sadly, trying to think of a way to change this around.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe this." Liam says as he walks out of Glee Club, Zayn at his side. "Look, I know you're worried, but you're  _really_ good, Liam." "Stop it." The football player laughs and Zayn smiles. "Do you want to come to the auditorium after school and practice? Maybe get a little more prepared? It might take the edge off." Liam nods. "Sure. Sounds good." He agrees, causing the Muslim boy to smile again.

 

 

 

After school, the two boys meet up in the auditorium, Zayn playing notes on the piano while Liam tries to match them with his voice.  "Was that good?" The brown eyed boy asks nervously and Zayn nods. "Yeah, I didn't actually know you could sing that high, I was really just trying something out, so." He says and Liam laughs. "Hey, can we take a break? Singing makes me kinda hungry." He says and Zayn nods. "Of course! Luckily I prepared for that." He says, gesturing to the picnic basket and blanket that was set out. "Oh, I was wondering what that was all about."

 

 

"Umm...I kinda suck at cooking, so this is all just cafeteria food that I stole." Zayn confesses and Liam laughs. "I get that. I'm not the best cook ever, but I'm better than Ashton. Like, way better. He could probably burn water." Zayn's smile fades at the mention of the curly haired boy. "I brought some virgin cosmos. Niall kept trying to put real alcohol in while I was making it." Liam laughs. "Those Irishmen, always up to something. l have a sneaking suspicion that he helped Josh spike the punch bowl last year at the freshman mixer." Liam says and Zayn laughs. "Those two? Working together? I doubt it." "You never know. Stranger things have happened." The football player says before looking back up at Zayn.

 

 

"Oh, you've got a little cosmos right there..." He says and wipes the drink off Zayn's upper lip with his thumb before he can have a second thought. "You know, you can kiss me if you want to." The Muslim boy says as they look into each other's eyes. "I want to." Liam says before they both lean in, their lips meeting in the middle. They kiss for about five seconds before Liam pulls away quickly, standing up. "Did I do something wrong?" Zayn asks concernedly and Liam shakes his head. "No, I just- I gotta go. Please don't tell anyone about this?" He says and walks out of the auditorium, leaving Zayn staring after him with a confused expression.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Long story short, the assembly was a bust. The kids had an emergency meeting where they decided not to  do disco. And, as Zayn told them, they were going to give the audience what they wanted. Sex. I mean, come on, they were performing for a crowd of horny teenage boys, this would not fail.

 

 

Except it did.

 

 

As Mr. Schue said, no parent in their right mind was gonna let their kid join Glee Club now.

 

 

Well, it was a good thing that some people's parents were on the other side of the equator and either didn't care or didn't know what their son was doing or joining.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

  "Actually, I'm a little surprised you three are joining. I didn't see you as the singing type." "Mr. Schue, Liam has been like my brother since I came to this school," Lies. "And what kind of a friends would I be if I didn't support him?" Ashton asks rhetorically with Michael and Luke at his sides. Lies, all lies. Ashton was joining to keep Zayn away from his boyfriend, because that little Muslim princess had to learn to stay in his lane.

 

 

"Well, okay," Mr. Schue says and turns on the CD player for the three boys.

 

 

 

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare_   
_The shadow in the background of the morgue_   
_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_   
_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_   
_Where you can always find me_   
_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_   
_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_   
_We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you I miss you)_   
_(I miss you I miss you)_

  
_Don't waste your time on me you're already_   
_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_   
_Don't waste your time on me you're already_   
_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_   


 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

"Well, A, would you like to explain to me why I heard about you three joining Glee Club?" "I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester, but we had to. Something is going on between Liam and that  _thing_. You saw, at the assembly, how it was undressing him with it's eyes. Please don't kick us off the Cheerios." Ashton says, his eyes starting to tear up at just the thought. "Cease fire on the water works, I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna see it." Coach Sylvester says and Ashton swallows his tears.

 

 

"You know, Ashton, when I first saw you, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, though you don't have my bone structure." The curly haired boy looks at her confusedly and he hears Luke mutter a soft 'what?' from behind him. "You three are going to be my spies. We're taking this Glee Club down from the inside." Their coach finishes and Luke and Michael high five behind Ashton's head.

 

 

"And I'm gonna get my boyfriend back." Ashton smiles. Yes, their cheerleading coach was the only one who knew about Ashton and Liam's relationship, and she didn't care, as long as Ashton kept doing the stunts. "I don't really care so much about that."

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

"You're giving _Ashton Irwin_ my solo?" Zayn asks incredulously. "Look, you're the one who wanted to sell sex at the assembly. Ashton's audition song was an amazing one and frankly, he did one hell of a job singing it." Mr. Schue responds. "You're trying to punish me." "Contrary to your belief, not everything is about you. Or, I realized, about me either. I shouldn't've pushed disco so hard. I'm as much at fault for what you did that you were."

 

Zayn sighs. "Do you think I can use the auditorium after school? The room next to mine says that they're gonna file a lawsuit." "Sure."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

  
_Ohh, how about a round of applause,_   
_Hey, standin' ovation,_   
_Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah._

_You look so dumb right now,_   
_Standin' outside my house,_   
_Tryin' to apologize,_   
_You're so ugly when you cry,_   
_Please, just cut it out._

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,_   
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,_   
_But you put on quite a show (oh),_   
_You really had me goin',_   
_But now it's time to go (oh),_   
_Curtain's finally closin',_   
_That was quite a show (oh),_   
_Very entertainin',_   
_But it's over now (but it's over now),_   
_Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh._   


 

  
_And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),_   
_For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,_   
_Let's hear your speech OUT..._   
_(But you put on quite a show_   
_You really had me goin'),_

_But now it's time to go (oh),_   
_Curtain's finally closin',_   
_That was quite a show (oh),_   
_Very entertainin',_   
_But it's over now (but it's over now),_   
_Go on and take a bow._

_But it's over now..._   


  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BALLS but anyway there's gonna be a LOT more drama so yes please stay tuned. and I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update but I was sick and couldn't get on the laptop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to comment, kudoes, and subscribe please!
> 
> My tumblr is: mukezcuddles
> 
> -Gracie xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii :) This is late, I'm so so so sorry. Hopefully you forgive me. Idk. Anyway, this chapter does contain some mentions of self harm, so if that's triggering for you, then you can skip it.

"Dude, seriously, you look like you're high." Niall says but Calum just ignores him, looking on at Ashton as he sits in between Dumb and Dumber. "Cal, you're nearly drooling. Stop that, it's creepy." The Irish boy tries again, jealousy filling his tone. But Calum seems to not hear it as he sighs, looking back at his friend. "H-How crazy a-and out of l-line is this?" He asks and Niall sighs. "Do you want my honest answer?" The Kiwi boy nods sheepishly.

 

"Okay, well, for one, Ashton has a boyfriend already. And we know him." Niall starts. "B-But-" " _Two._ Ashton is part the the hierarchy here at our lovely school. Which means that people like us, stay away from people like him." "W-Well-" "Three. He has Tweedledee and Tweedledum around him at all times, even Liam can't get him alone for more than a half hour." "I-I just, I th-thought since he joined Gl-Glee-" Calum attempts but Niall cuts him off again.

 

"Sweetie, there's obviously something going on there. Why would Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford, and Luke Hemmings willingly swim over to our island of misfit toys if they didn't have any ulterior motives?" The Kiwi boy looks down and Niall nods. "Right. I mean, Cal, you can like whoever you want, I'm just saying that you need to be careful with liking him." Calum's eyebrows furrow as he stands up quickly. "I though you were m-my friend." He mutters, storming away and gaining the attention of a few tables sitting near them, including Ashton's. Michael and Luke turn away quickly and continue talking while Ashton watches Calum walk away, then looks to Niall, then Calum again. He looks like he's about to stand up when Michael pulls him back down and asks him a question.

 

Niall glares at them. Calum is  _his_. He's  _Niall's_ best friend. And no bitchy cheerleaders are going to take that away.

 

 

***

 

 

"Hey, Lou." Harry smiles and the smaller boy glances at him, shutting his locker quietly. "Hi." He mutters. "Are you okay?" The curly haired boy asks and Louis nods. "Yeah. Sorry. What's up?" He asks with a smile. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday? Like, to a movie, or-" "Um, I don't know, Haz. I might have something going on, but I'll see, okay?" Harry nods eagerly. "Yeah, sure." He says as the bell rings and students run to their classes. "See you in Glee Club." Louis says and walks away, smiling. Harry sighs as he leans against the lockers. He has a free period now, so he can wallow in self pity while he anxiously awaits Louis' answer. 

 

"Hey, Haz." A smooth, Australian accent drawls from behind him and he rolls his eyes. "Don't call me that." He turns around and meets the green eyes of Michael Clifford, seeing the boy smirking at him. "But you used to love it. What changed?" Michael asks innocently and Harry scoffs. "You know what changed. It's not my fault that you turned out to be a psycho control freak." 

 

"You seemed fine with it when  _Louis_ called you that." The Australian spits and walks closer to Harry. "Your point being?" The curly haired boy asks nervously as Michael backs him up against the lockers. "I know you like him, but you don't have to be so damn obvious about it all the time." He whispers in the older boy's ear. "W-We barely dated for a month last year, let it go." Harry stutters and Michael laughs slightly.

 

"I know. And I'm not looking to date you again. You were a horrid boyfriend."

 

"Then what  _do_ you want?" "Hazza, I only want to help you." "And why would you want that?" "Because if you and I get together again, Louis will get jealous, and guess what that means for you." Harry looks down, nodding slowly. "Okay."

 

"Great!" Michael says and kisses him deeply on the lips, surprising Harry but he eventually relaxes to the familiar feeling. His hands go to Michael's waist as he pulls the boy closer, knowing that this is the best and worst thing he'll ever do.

 

 

***

 

 

"Ash!" Liam calls as he sees his boyfriend walk through the hallway, trying to get around the crowd of people. He walks closer and Ashton ignores him completely, turning away. "Hey, what's with the silent treatment?" He asks and Ashton turns around to look at him, his eyes red from crying. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry..." Liam starts but then Ashton moves his bracelets on his wrists to the side, revealing a row of five perfectly straight cuts. "Are those-" The older boy cuts himself off, looking up at his boyfriend in surprise. "I'm sorry, I-I, I didn't mean to, i-it's just, he won't pay child support and she just lost her job, and..."

 

"It's okay, Ash. It's okay." Liam consoles, pulling his boyfriend into his chest. "I'm so sorry." Ashton sobs and Liam rubs his back. "I know, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." "I-I didn't..." "I know, just please, don't do it again." Ashton doesn't answer, but the older boy assumes he agreed, so he takes his hands. "Ashton, I love you so much, okay? I really do. Everything is going to be fine, I guarantee you." The curly haired boy nods, looking down at his feet.

 

"C-Can I wear your jacket? I don't want anyone to see..." He whispers sheepishly and Liam nods, removing his letterman jacket and putting it around Ashton's shoulders, the smaller boy slipping his arms in the sleeves. "Thank you." He mouths and his boyfriend smiles at him. "No problem." He mouths back, wrapping his arm around Ashton's shoulders.

 

 

***

 

 

Liam walks nervously across the football field with Louis, sighing. "Okay, so, just kick the ball, don't try to aim it, and you know, maybe they won't kill you. Or me." He says and Louis sighs. "Thanks for doing this, Liam. It really means a lot." "Yeah, well it was the least I could do, I mean, with all the vocal training. Woah, wait, where are you going?" He asks as Louis walks off. "To get my music." "No, you can't use that, do you know how many lies I had to tell to actually be alive for this tryout?" Liam questions rhetorically and the smaller boy walks up to him. "My body is like a rum chocolate souffle. If I don't warm it up right, it won't rise. I'm doing this, and I'm doing it my way."

 

"So, are you two an item, or...?" Josh asks when Louis leaves, causing Liam to  roll his eyes. "He doesn't belong here." "You play the drums, what's the difference?" Liam asks. "I'm a stud, dude. I could wear a dress to school and people'll think it's cool." "Oh, God, please don't." The brunette mumbles, and Josh rolls his eyes. They run over to their coach when he blows the whistle.

 

"Alright, boys, take a knee. Our penalty kicker, Mr. Lamensaw, is zero for seventeen this season. As most of you statistically minded people know, that sucks!" He yells, causing most of the players to flinch back. "So Mr. Lamensaw, will now be in charge of hydration services. Next person that can get a goal past Ed is the new kicker." He finishes as Louis pushes through the crowd of boys. He taps their coach on the shoulder. _  
_

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, and I'll be auditioning for the roll of kicker." The coach gives him a weird look as a few of the players laugh, causing Louis to glare at them all.

 

Liam sets up the ball for him, walking to the side as Louis presses play on his radio and it starts playing Beyonce. Most of the team starts laughing again. That is, until Louis kicks the ball with so much force that Ed actually ducks. And he doesn't do that often. "That was good right?" He asks Liam as the brunette walks up next to him, laughing slightly at the rest of the team's stunned faces. "Yeah, that was really good."

 

"Can you do that in a game with ten seconds left and eight gorillas bearing down on you wanting nothing more then to taste your sweet virgin blood?" Louis smiles at their coach. "Sounds like fun. Can I have my music?" "If you kick like that, you can wear a tutu for all I care. Gentlemen, we have found ourselves a kicker!"

 

 

***

 

 

Josh scoffs as they walk out of the choir room. "I can't believe they actually expect us to dance at our own game." He says and Liam shrugs. "I dunno. Might help a little, I mean, we could use all the help we can get." Josh sighs. "Hey, man, what's up with you? You seem out of it." "It's nothing." "C'mon, you can tell me." Liam stays silent. "Dude, I'm your best friend." When that doesn't work, he resorts to drastic measures. "I knew it. You're in love with Louis. I should've known by-" "Ashton's having family problems and he started cutting himself again." Liam confesses quickly and walks off, Josh's eyes widening.

 

"So, you've resorted to hurting yourself again, Irwin?" Josh asks incredulously a few hours later when most of the people have left the school already. "Leave me alone." Ashton mumbles sourly. "Liam told me it was family problems, but I think it has something to do with an overbearing amount of guilt." Josh says in the same tone, almost threateningly. 

 

"You told me that you were gay, then slept with me, and during you called me Niall, how else was I supposed to feel about that?" The curly haired boy whispers almost silently.

 

"I dunno, grateful?" Josh asks dumbly and Ashton shakes his head. "You don't get it, you dick. It was my first time and it should've been with Liam, but you got me drunk on wine coolers and I said I felt fat that day. There is nothing going on between us and there never will be, since you clearly want to be with someone else." He says and walks away quickly, leaving Josh to stand by the wall to contemplate his life.

 

 

 

***

 

 

_Harry looks through his locker, trying to find his Math book, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Hi." The boy says, his hair in a blonde fringe and wearing a cheer leading uniform. Shit. This was Michael Clifford. Play it cool, Haz. "Hey." He says back, his voice cracking slightly. Real smooth, Harry, real smooth. "I'm Michael." The boy says and Harry nods. "I know. I mean, like, I've seen you, like, around, and-"  He gets cuts off  by Michael's giggle._

 

_"You're cute." He says and pushes his fringe back from his eyes. "No, actually, I'm Harry." Michael laughs again, his eyes crinkling up at the sides. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday?" Harry finds himself nodding vigorously. "Yeah, definitely." "Cool. I'm in room 4C. Pick me up at seven." He says and Harry nods again, totally entranced by those green eyes._

 

_He's snapped back into reality by the bell ringing and shakes his head, finding his Math book and walking to class. Holy crap. He's got a date with Michael Clifford._

 

 

***

 

 

So, they won the game. Louis scored the last point that gave them the edge and now they actually respect him. Let's just say that there's probably no dumpster diving for the next couple weeks.

 

At the end of the game, Calum jumped into Niall's arms until he remembered what happened between them. He got off and turned away, refusing to make eye contact with the Irish boy. Instead, he saw Liam and Ashton hug each other tightly on the field, and could've sworn he saw Ashton kiss Liam's cheek. That's a little risky. So they are happy together. Great. Niall looked down at his friend, sighing. What he didn't know was that Josh's eyes were on him, wanting him to come over. This was totally crazy.

 

 

***

 

 

"Alright, guys, let's welcome the newest members of Glee Club, fresh of their big win on Friday night, Josh Devine, Ed Sheeran, and Justin Bieber!" Mr. Schue says as the three boys walk into the room, looking slightly nervous. The room applauds and the three sit down, avoiding as much eye contact as they can. Time to prepare for Sectionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: mukezcuddles
> 
>  
> 
> -Gracie xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late god I hate myself

"So, L-Louis, since when have you w-wanted to be a f-football player?" Calum asks and the older boy sighs. "I don't really. I'm just the penalty kicker, but still, I mean, Harry obviously likes athletic guys and I really didn't want to be a cheerleader." "Y-You joined for Harry?" "Yep. Apparently, he got back together with the devil's spawn, right after he asked me out, so I had to take desperate measures." Louis explains, then sighs again, leaning against his locker. "Michael's not even that hot, anyway." 

 

"You're just je-jealous, Lou. And besides, H-Harry and Michael's relationsh-ship probably isn't even r-real." Calum reassures, Louis sighing a third time. "It sure was real last year. Great, I forgot about all the PDA. This is gonna be awful." He groans. "But, away from me, why aren't you talking to Niall? Aren't you guys, like, besties?" 

 

"W-Well, we u-used to be, but now I'm k-kind of questioning our friendship." The Kiwi boy answers and Louis nods slowly. "Well, until you two get back together, we're best friends." He says, linking his arm with the freshman's, smiling at him and the boy smiles back.

 

"Sounds gr-great."

 

 

***

 

 

"Liam, can we talk?" Zayn whispers to Liam in Spanish class. "I don't know, Z. I mean, yeah, you're great and all, but I'm dating Ashton."  "So I'm just supposed to forget about what happened between us?" Zayn asks incredulously and Liam sighs. "I don't know, but it can't happen again. Sorry."

 

"You can pretend all you want, but it was real, okay? I felt something in that kiss and I'm not just gonna forget about it because your stuck up boyfriend can't handle a simple breakup-" "Look, Zayn, I'm really sorry, but that meant nothing to me, okay? I'm dating Ashton, and that's how it is. You can't get hung up about this." Liam interrupts and Zayn looks down.

 

"Oh, and just so you know, you're the one who's stuck up." The brunette adds before turning around. Zayn feels tears burning in the back of his eyes. He refuses to cry, though. He won't get hung up about this.

 

He just hopes that he never has to see Liam again.

 

 

***

 

 

"Alright, guys, bad news. Zayn quit." Mr. Schue says and half of the boy's mouths fall agape. "What?" "You can't be serious." "How are we going to win now?"

 

"Guys, we can't look at this as a bad thing." "Why not? We're not gonna win. We can't without him. He was the best singer we had, and now he's gone." Harry says with his arm around the back of Michael's chair.

 

"D-Did he give a r-reason why?" Calum asks quietly and Mr. Schue sighs. "He said something like he couldn't stand being among those less talented than him for much longer, or something like that." Liam looks down guiltily. This might be his fault, but he's definitely not going to tell everyone. That would be walking right into a gruesome death.

 

"We're gonna be okay, guys. We'll find a replacement for Zayn, and then we're going to win Sectionals."

 

But no one really believes their teacher's optimism.

 

 

***

 

 

"Wait, so, old people can join Glee Club now?" Liam asks as Mr. Schue walks in with his old friend April Rhodes, who apparently never graduated but can still get her High School Diploma at an all boy's school. The world, am I right?

 

"Guys, April was an amazing singer, and she's here to help us win Sectionals." "I'm sure that she's great, but she's no Zayn." Harry says and April raises an eyebrow. "Who's Zayn?" "He k-k-kinda our star." Calum says. "Well, where is he now?" April asks and Louis sighs. "He quit. Because apparently we're not good enough for him." 

 

"Well then, you obviously need a new star. Brad, Maybe This Time in B Flat, and don't let me catch you snoozin'." She says to the piano player.

 

  
_Maybe this time,_   
_I'll be lucky_   
_Maybe this time_   
_He'll stay_   
_Maybe this time_   
_For the first time_   
_Love won't hurry away_

_He will hold me fast_   
_I'll be home at last_   
_Not a loser anymore_   
_Like the last time_   
_And the time before_

_Everybody loves a winner_

_So nobody loved me_   
_Lady peaceful, Lady happy_   
_That's what I want to be_   
_All of the odds are_   
_They're in my favor_

_Something's bound to begin_

_It's gotta happen_

_Happen sometime_

_Maybe this time I'll win_

_Cuz_   
_Everybody they love a winner_   


  
_So nobody loved me_

_Lady peaceful, Lady happy_   
_That's what I want to be_

_All of the odds are_   
_They're in my favor_

_Something's bound to begin_

_It's gotta happen_

_Happen sometime_

_Maybe this time I'll win_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!!!_   


 

 

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it." April says and Josh smirks. He was going to like this woman.

 

 

***

 

 

"Alright, you just gotta walk naturally." April says and Calum and Harry try walking again, failing miserably. "I c-c-can't do this." Calum says as he adjusts his over sized sweater. "If you learn to do it normally, you can smuggle anything out of a store. Clothes, shoes, I once got a birthday cake out of a kid's birthday party. With the candles still lit!" April says and Calum and Harry look at each other, smiling.

 

~

 

"She can stay." Harry says to Mr. Schuester, and he looks between the two boys. "Are you sure?" "T-T-Totally." Calum smiles.

 

 

***

 

 

 

"Ugh, it smells like my Aunt Patty." Louis frowns as he smells the drink April handed him. "Just drink it." She slurs back and Louis takes a sip. "Now, just a couple sips of that and you'll have the confidence to be anything you want to be." "Really?" Louis asks and the woman nods. "That's incredible." He mutters. "So are my vintage Muscle magazines, want 'em?" She asks and Louis' eyes widen just looking at the covers.

 

~

 

"Mr. Schuester, I changed my mind about April. I worship her." Louis says and walks away, leaving his teacher with a confused expression.

 

 

***

 

 

Josh walks out of the showers, smirking as April follows in his soccer jersey.

 

~

 

April giggles as she walks down the hall with Josh, Ed, and Justin, Mr. Schue glancing at them weirdly before continuing on to his classroom.

 

 

***

 

 

Zayn lets out another sob as he cries in the bathroom, looking up at the mirror. He really didn't want to have to quit Glee Club, but he had no choice. He just couldn't be around Liam anymore. He hears the door open and frantically wipes his tears away, trying to recompose himself.

 

The lady Mr. Schue brought to school walks in (which really confuses everyone, because they though it was an all guys school, but apparently that's what happens when your principal is dumber than Luke Hemmings and Josh Devine mixed together). "What are you doing in here?" Zayn asks and the woman turns to him.

 

"This is where all the hot guys hang out, right? Well, and you." She says and Zayn looks down. He already gets plenty of insults from Michael and Ashton, so he's pretty much used to it.

 

"These high school guys are a lot hotter than they used to be. That Liam Payne is one that I got's my eye on." She says and Zayn looks up at her. "I'm sorry, but he's taken." And he's not the biggest fan of Ashton and Liam's relationship, but he'll defend them. It's only right.

 

"Look, I used to be the top dog in high school, and now that I have a chance to get that back, I'm never giving it up." She says threateningly and walks out of the bathroom humming a random tune. Zayn turns back to the mirror, sighing as his eyes tear up again.

 

What a hot damn mess.

 

 

***

 

 

"Hey, Zayn, wait up!" Liam calls as he runs after the Muslim boy. "I'm not going back to Glee." Zayn immediately says and Liam shrugs. "You won't get an argument from me." He says and Zayn looks up at him. "I won't?" "I was just wondering if you ever wanted to study, or practice singing in case you ever wanted to join something else, I'm always available to help. We could somewhere quiet, with low lighting..." The brunette says, his voice lowering to a more flirtatious tone. 

 

"U-um, yeah, s-sure." Zayn replies. 

 

Even though he's mad, he still can't deny how hot Liam is. 

 

"Or, I have a better idea. We could-" "Elope?" "What?" "Nothing." "We should go bowling. On Saturday. Just the two of us."

 

"Okay." Zayn whispers and Liam smiles. "Great. See you then."

 

 

***

 

 

"Couldn't there be diseases in there or something?" Zayn asks as he stares in disgust at the bowling ball. "No, ball sharing's all part of the fun. Here, blue's your favorite color, right?" Liam says and the boy nods. Liam hands him the ball and Zayn puts his small fingers in the holes, rolling it down the lane. It goes into the gutter, though, and he looks up at Liam. "Well, um, that was fairly decent. You sure this is your first time?" He asks and Zayn laughs, pushing his chest slightly.

 

They play a few more rounds and then order a pizza to share. "This is really good." Zayn says and Liam nods. "Yeah, I think they import the pepperoni from Canada or something." He looks up at the score board before wiping his hands off and standing up. "Okay, it's your turn again. Now, just like the first one, but better." He says and Zayn smiles, rolling the ball again. 

 

He knocks all the pins down and jumps up and down, laughing. "I did it!" He exclaims and wraps his arms around Liam's neck, then pulls away slowly, looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

 

He attaches their lips and pulls away after a few seconds, marveling in the fact that Liam had actually kissed back. 

And now he's really gonna have a hard time forgetting this.

 

 

***

 

 

"Maybe Ashton's lactose intolerant?" Louis suggests as they try to figure out why Ashton's been throwing up all the time. "That doesn't e-explain all the cr-crying." Calum says and Josh rolls his eys. "Are you all stupid? I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates." He says and Luke cocks his head to one side, looking at Michael for an explanation.

 

"Maybe Ashton's having some problems... Like depression or bulimia?" Josh says and the other boys look at each other. "But why would he-" "Duh. Don't you know how dysfunctional his family is? His dad left when he was 8 and his mom has two kids to take  care of." He says and Michael and Luke look at each other worriedly.

 

"Yes, you have heard correctly, I am back in Glee Club." Zayn smiles as he walks into the room, but his good mood is brought down by the change in energy as Harry leans in and whispers to Calum, Louis, and Niall, "This is a hot damn mess."

 

"C'mon, guys, shouldn't you be more excited?"

 

"Can't. Ash is depressed and possibly bulimic." Harry says. "And Liam's not leaving his side for a while, so that might be a relationship all through high school!" Louis almost cheers. He is probably the only person who actually ships those two together in their school.

 

Zayn's eyes widen as he turns around and walks into the hallway angrily.

 

He finds Liam and yells out his name, slapping the boy across the face when he turns around. "How could you not tell me about Ashton?"  "Well-I-uh..." "Why would you kiss me when you're obviously not gonna break up with him no matter what happens?" He asks and Liam doesn't answer.

 

Zayn starts to walk away again before he says, "And just so you know, I'm not going back to Glee now."

 

 

***

 

 

The boys stand in their outfits for the first song of their invitational, waiting for April to show up. When she does, she seems completely drunk. "Hey, how are you, ooh I like that color..." She says as she walks by the boys, then she gets to Josh. "You've got a little something right..." She starts and then kisses him on the lips, causing his eyes to widen slightly.

 

Mr. Schue pulls April out of the room for a second, but she comes back in almost immediately and starts practicing her scales.

 

 

***

 

 

_Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby_   
_Last night I did things I'm not proud of_   
_And I got a little crazy_   
_Last night I met a guy on the dance floor_   
_And I let him call me baby_   
  
_And I don't even know his last name_   
_Oh, my mama would be so ashamed_   
_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_   
_And then it turned in,_   
_"Oh no, what have I done?"_   
_And I don't even know his last name_   
  
_We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning_   
_His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning_   
_I had no clue what I was getting into_   
_So I blame it on the Cuervo_   
_Oh where did my manners go?_   
  
_And I don't even know his last name_   
_Oh, my mama would be so ashamed_   
_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_   
_And then it turned in,_   
_"Oh no, what have I done?"_   
_And I don't even know his last name_   
_Here we go..._

_I don't even know my last name_   
_Oh my mama would be so ashamed_   
_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_   
_And then it turned in,_   
_"Oh no, what have I done?"_   
_And I don't even know my last name_   
  
_What have I done_   
_What have I done_   
_What have I done_   
_Oh, what have I done_   
_I don't even know my last name_   
  
_It turned into_   
_"Oh no, what have I done?"_   
_And I don't even know my last_   
  
_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_   
_And then it turned into_   
_"Oh no, what have I done?"_   
_And I don't even know my last name_   
  
_my last name_

 

 

_***_

 

"Where's April?" Harry asks as Mr. Schue walks back into the room alone. "She's not coming back." "But we need her on the second song!" Louis says and their teacher sighs. "Well, maybe we can have Calum or Ashton-" "I can do it. It's traditional in the theatre that when a performer can't go on, the understudy steps in." Zayn says and Michael raises an eyebrow. "And since when have you wanted to be someone's understudy?" He asks and Zayn sighs. "I know, but I want to do th is for you guys. I already know the song-"

 

"You don't know the choreography." Ashton interrupts. "Then we better give him a lot of help out there." Liam says while smiling at the Muslim boy.

 

 

***

 

 

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_   
_Each morning I get up I die a little_   
_Can barely stand on my feet_   
_Take a look in the mirror and cry_   
_Lord what you're doing to me_   
_I have spent all my years in believing you_   
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_   
_Somebody, somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_   
  
_I work hard every day of my life_   
_I work till I ache my bones_   
_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_   
_I get down on my knees_   
_And I start to pray_   
_Till the tears run down from my eyes_   
_Lord - somebody - somebody_   
_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_   
  
_(He works hard)_   
  
_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -_   
_But everybody wants to put me down_   
_They say I'm goin' crazy_   
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_   
_Got no common sense_   
_I got nobody left to believe_   
_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_   
  
_Oh Lord_   
_Somebody - somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_   
  
_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_   
_I just keep losing my beat_   
_I'm ok, I'm alright_   
_Ain't gonna face no defeat_   
_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_   
_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_   
  
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Five, six, seven, eight. Step, turn, out, in, ball change, step ball change, step. You, you, you, you. And ba-ba-ba." Mr. Schuester says, then sighs. "C'mon, guys. You're sleepwalking out there. Give me some energy." Harry rolls his eyes. "Oh, please, Mr. Schue, Sectionals is gonna be a breeze." 

Liam yawns and Ashton gives him a weird look. "Maybe so, but if we cruise through Sectionals, we're gonna get killed at Regionals, and-" He's cut off by Louis laughing. Everyone turns to  look at him and he looks up. "Sorry. Funny  YouTube. It's a grape stomping one." 

 

Mr. Schuester sighs again. This all happened when he told them their competition for Sectionals.

 

_"One, two, three, four, five, six-no, no, no!" Zayn says as Luke randomly spins and he throws his hands up in exasperation. "Why do I bother..." He mumbles as Mr. Schue walks in. "Alright guys, I've got the competition list for Sectionals. Drum roll, Josh." The boy does. "Haverbrick School for the Deaf, and some place called Jane Addams Academy." He reads and Harry laughs slightly._

 

_"I know that place. It's a school for girls just getting out  of Juvi."  "This is amazing. People who can't hear what they're singing and criminals who don't care. This is gonna be a cake walk!" Niall says happily and the rest of the boys smile._

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

"Competition. All of these great people or elements were once in competition with each other.but they used competing with each other to make them stronger. Now, you guys have become complacent. You were great at the invitational, but you need to up your game if you're gonna make it past Sectionals. Okay, I'm split you up into two teams." He says, and in the end, there's Liam, Josh, Niall, Ed, Harry, and Justin on one team and Ashton, Calum, Michael, Luke, Zayn, and Louis on the other team.

 

Niall starts to walk over to the other side. "Niall," Mr. Schue says, and gestures to his original team. Niall slowly walks back over to them. "Here's the deal. Two teams. Liam's will perform Tuesday, Zayn's the next day. You will each be performing a mashup-" "What's a mashup?" Josh asks. "A mashup is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of sound." "Who's gonna judge? You obviously have some favorites in this class and the team that they're on is gonna win." Zayn points out in his 'I-know-everything' voice.

 

"Well, that's not true, but, there will be a celebrity judge." "Wh-who?" Calum asks. "Well, you're gonna have to show up to find out. I want you to go all out with this, okay, costumes, choreography. Whoever wins gets to choose the number for Sectionals."

 

"We got this in the bag." Louis says as they walk out and Zayn nods. "Totally. I'm gonna start story boarding our choreography tonight."

 

"They seem pretty pumped. I hope you guys are ready." "We're planning on smacking them down like the hand of God." Harry says and Liam yawns.

 

"Liam, you okay? You seemed a little out of it today." Mr. Schue says and Liam nods. "Yeah. I'm fine."

 

"C'mon, we've got football practice." Josh says and pulls Liam out of the room.

 

 

***

 

 

Ashton sighs as he stands on top of the pyramid. He tries to keep still, but gets lightheaded. He feels his knee jerk and he almost gasps. That definitely will not go unnoticed. He's screwed.

 

After practice is over, Ashton blinks to keep the dizzyness away as he walks by Coach Sylvester. "Feeling alright, Ash?" She asks and he smiles. "I'm just really tired from Glee Club." He says and continues to walk away, trying to keep his breathing at a normal rate.

 

 

***

 

 

Niall sighs as he looks at Liam, who's clearly drifting off. "He's drooling." "Dude, wake up." Josh says. "Yeah, sure, that sounds good." Liam mumbles. "i said we can't let those guys beat us." Josh repeats and Liam nods, opening his eyes a bit. "Yeah, sorry. Sometimes when I think really hard, it helps to just close my eyes."

 

"We're doing a mashup of Usher's "Confessions" and "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi." Harry says. "I say we get some trash can lids, and stomp the yard up in this piece." Josh says and Harry gives him a look. "Josh, with respect, you're more helpful when you don't contribute."

 

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Go see the nurse. Everyday I say I have a headache and I sleep for three hours. I haven't attended a math class in three years." Josh tells him and Liam nods, standing up. "Nice job, guys. Keep up the good work." He says, patting Ed on the shoulder.

 

 

***

 

 

Zayn walks into the dance studio where the rest of his team (minus Ashton) is. "Okay, guys. we need to get started." He says and Michael scoffs. "We're getting warmed up." He says from where he's literally just looking at himself in the mirror. Not doing anything, just looking. Narcissistic, much? "Where's Ash?" Zayn asks. "With all the weight he's been gaining, he's probably down at the mall buying leggings." Luke says and the rest of the guys laugh slightly, except Calum.

 

And Ashton hasn't been gaining weight, he's been losing it. Too much of it, actually.

 

"Mr. Schue's right, guys. We can't get complacent." Zayn says and Louis rolls his eyes.

 

"Chill out. I already know what songs we're gonna do. We're doing a mashup of Halo and Walking on Sunshine." He says and Zayn nods. "Yeah, that was my idea." "Whatever. Come on, we can do this in our sleep. Do you really think those six guys are gonna give us any trouble? I say we just wing it."

 

"We can't 'just wing it'." Zayn says and Louis turns back to Calum. "All those in favor of winging it?" No one raises their hands. "All those oppose?" Zayn raises his hand. Louis looks up at him. "Looks like the eyes have it." He says and Zayn looks over at Calum, who just shrugs his shoulders.

 

 

***

 

 

Liam walks into the choir room energetically. "Hey guys, how's  it going? God, it's a beautiful day. I'm ready and excited, aren't you guys? Stand up, come on, Let's get this joint jumping!" He says and lifts up Justin's chair, causing the boy to glare at him.

 

"Has your soul been taken over by caffeinated aliens?" Harry asks and Liam shakes his head. "Nope, just this great new vitamin from the nurse. I feel great! I can't wait to do the number, let's do the number, and afterwards, we can build a Habitat for Humanity!" He says excitedly and Josh looks at him, clearly amused. "What kind of vitamin?" He asks. "Vitamin C? Louis told me it boosts the energy levels and brightens the complexion." Niall says.

 

Liam shakes his head. "No, Vitamin D. And I got you guys some." He tosses the box to Josh without even looking at him and the boy looks at it confusedly.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

_LIAM:_  
_This ain't a song for the broken hearted_  
_No silent prayer for the faith departed_  
_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_  
_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud_

_ALL:_  
_It's my life!_

_LIAM:_  
_It's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_ALL:_  
_It's my life!_

_These are my confessions_

_HARRY:_  
_Just when I thought I said all I could say_  
_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_ALL:_  
_These are my confessions_

_HARRY:_  
_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_  
_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_  
_I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_  
_But to give you part two of mine_

_ALL:_  
_You better stand tall_  
_When they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break_  
_Baby, don't back down_

_These are my confessions_

_LIAM:_  
_It's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_

_ALL:_  
_These are my confessions_

_LIAM:_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_ALL:_  
_It's my life_

_HARRY:_  
_Just when I thought I said all I can say_  
_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_ALL:_  
_These are my confessions_

_LIAM:_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_ALL:_  
_It's my life!_

 

"Awesome, guys! I didn't know you had it in you! It's somebody slipped something into your juice boxes. You guys better bring it tomorrow, or else, we've got our opening number for Sectionals!"

 

 

***

 

 

Zayn walks up to Ashton at his locker. "I haven't seen you at Glee rehearsals." He says and Ashton sighs. "I'm not Superman. I know Glee is your whole life, but I have the Cheerios. I'm on honor roll, I have friends." 

 

"You don't have to be embarrassed. No one in Glee is gonna judge you." Ashton sighs at his words, still refusing to look at him. "Looks, I know that everyone expects us to be enemies, and be in competition with each other, but I don't  hate you, Ashton." Zayn says and that's when the curly haired boy looks at him. "Why? I've been awful to you." 

 

"That's before you knew what it felt like to be me. More people are gonna start finding out about this, and you'll need friends who can relate." Zayn says. "How can you relate to what I'm going through?" Ashton asks and the Muslim boy laughs slightly.

 

"You don't think people whisper about me in the lunch rooms, or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?" "Actually, that was me." Ashton confesses. "Look, I don't agree with the choice you're making, but you need Glee. You have to get better, and music is proven to make people feel better. Once Coach Sylvester finds out about this, do you really think she'll keep you on the Cheerios? We're gonna be all you have left. Just come back to practice. Competing like this, it's fun. And we could really use your voice right now. You're actually a really good singer. Occasionally sharp, but that's only because you lack my years of training."

 

Ashton smiles a little. "I would've tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know." Zayn nods. "I know."

 

 

***

 

 

"Hey, Cal." Niall says energetically when Calum is getting his books out of his locker. "Oh, h-hi." The younger boy says and Niall smiles. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to get together? We could cuddle and watch movies and kiss and-" He starts, but Calum cuts him off. "W-W-Wait, what?" "I love you, Calum. I love you so, so, much and I want us to be together." Niall says, causing a few people walking by to turn their heads.

 

Calum blushes and pulls him into an empty classroom. "L-look, I don't know wh-what's wrong with you, b-b-but, we can't. I just d-don't think it would-" Niall cuts him off by pressing his lips to the younger boy's. Calum starts to push him away, but eventually kisses back.

 

"Your stutter is literally the cutest thing." Niall says, and Calum giggles a little.

 

He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for Niall.

 

He would also be lying if he said that this didn't feel right.

 

 

***

 

 

"I told you guys." Zayn says and Michael rolls his eyes. "We know. You've been lecturing us for the better part of an hour." Calum walks in just then, with a blush on his cheeks and his lips stained red. "Cal, where were you?" Louis asks and the freshman ignores him, looking down. "Were they really that good?" Ashton asks and Zayn nods. "They were, Ashton. Look, I was fine with arranging, choreographing, and directing this number free of charge. But we underestimated those guys. Their number will go to Sectionals, and once again, I will be humiliated."

 

"How were we supposed to know they'd rock the house? They've never been good." Louis says and Calum looks up. "How did they d-d-do it?"

 

Niall walks at that moment. "The real question is, what were they on?" He glances at Calum and the younger boy immediately looks down again, blushing.

 

"Though I was grouped with them, my allegiance still remains with you guys. They ignored me most of the time and didn't even give me a solo in that song, even though I clearly would have done amazing with it." He continues. "We all took something."

 

 

***

 

 

Liam walks through the halls happily, high fiving anyone in a letterman jacket. "Hey, Mr. Schue, I've got that paper on Bariloche, Argentina on your desk." "That's great, Li, but it's not due for two weeks." "Damn straight, I am in the zone!"

 

Zayn walks up to him angrily. "Cheater!" He says and Liam scoffs. "I don't know what your talking about."

 

"You took performance enhancers before your mashup. Niall told me. It's contemptible, deplorable, and it's just plain wrong. In fact, I'm gonna start calling you L-Rod." Zayn says. "Hey, I'm nothing like A-Rod. I'd never take steroids, they make your junk fall off. Looks, Zayn, you don't understand the pressure I'm under."

 

"Oh, we all have pressures. But you know how I deal with it? The natural way. With a rigorous diet and exercise routine." "Yeah, well, that's personal pressures. I have to be the captain, the male lead, and deal with a depressed boyfriend that cries about ice cream. So, yeah, maybe I helped my teammates out a bit, but that's only because I'm sick and tired of trying so hard and then still losing."

 

"Yeah, but winning by cheating isn't really winning." Zayn says and Liam rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that. The only reason you're so pissed is because you know you can't compete with us." Zayn nearly gasps. "I am offended by that accusation. We haven't performed yet, but let me just say, our mashup is spectacular."

 

"It still isn't gonna be as good. We're gonna win, you're gonna lose. Deal with it."

 

 

***

 

 

"Thank you so much. It really is a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today’s modern teens, we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe. Because if there’s two things America needs right now, that is sunshine and optimism. Also angels." Zayn says and Niall puts on sunglasses as the opening notes start to play.

 

_Oh, Remember those walls I built_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_They didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_And don't it feel good!_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_  
_I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_  
_And don't it feel good!_

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_  
_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my dooroh now now!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!_  
_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!_  
_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!_  
_And don't it feel good!_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_Halo_

 

"Guys, I-I don’t even know what to say. You did such a good job. I don’t know what you guys did, but whatever it was, keep doing it. Our celebrity judge has her work cut out for her." Mr. Schue says and Ms. Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor, laughs a little.

 

 

***

 

 

"What's up, Z-Rod? Oh, and I loved your guys' mashup. You were so...energetic." Liam says and Zayn rolls his eyes. "We were just taking a lesson from professional baseball, leveling out the playing field. I mean, it's not cheating if everyone's doing it."

 

"You really believe that?" 

 

Zayn sighs. "No, I feel terrible. Even if we win, it won't be satisfying." "I know. I don't even remember performing. What do you think we should do?" Liam asks. "I say we admit we were wrong and disqualify our teams from the competition. No one gets to win." The Muslim boy responds. "Cool."

 

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day. About calling you contemptible and deplorable." Zayn says as they walk down the hallway. "Oh, it's okay. I didn't even know what those words meant." Liam says and the shorter boy smiles. "What I meant to say is that I guess I get caught up in the competitive hysteria, too. My goals are too selfish. You know, it’s time for me to stop competing against everyone and start competing alongside them."

 

 

***

 

 

"We're really sorry, Mr. Schue." Liam says in the choir room. "We didn't mean to get you into trouble." Zayn continues. "I'm really disappointed in you guys. Glee is supposed to be about what's inside your heart, not what's coursing through your veins." "We know. And we're willing to put this whole episode behind us and continue moving forward." Zayn says.

 

"It's not that simple. Because of this debacle, I'm no longer fit to run Glee myself. We've been issued a co-director." Mr. Schue says. "Who?" Zayn asks and the door opens, revealing one Sue Sylvester. "Hey, kids!" She says and Michael and Luke smile at each other while everyone else has terrified expressions.

 

"  I gotta tell you, I’m just thrilled to be coming on board to co-captain your little, uh, showbiz cruise. Ah, I can’t wait to start singing and dancing and maybe even putting on the ritz a little bit." 

 

Well, shit.

 

 

  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Louis starts as he sits down next to Harry in Glee Club. "You and Michael?" The curly haired boy hides his smirk. "Yep."

"And you actually like him? Because personally, I think he's-" "Hey, babe." Michael says as he sits down on Harry's other side, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Missed you." He whispers and sends a look Louis' way. One that says 'yeah that's right. what are you gonna do about it?'. Mr. Schue walks into the classroom then before Louis can rip out Michael's fringe.

"Alright, guys, now today I wanna hear what you want to do. What kinds of things to you want to change?" He asks. "Could we maybe do something a little less vanilla?" Niall asks. "I agree. We do an awful lot of show tunes." Louis adds bitterly and Zayn scoffs. "It's Glee Club, not krunk club." He says.

"Okay, thank you, Louis and Niall. Anyone else?"

"I can pop and lock..." Ed mutters quietly. "Not really what we're going for, Ed. But noted." Mr. Schuester says and Calum pats the red head's shoulder consolingly.

 

 

***

 

 

"I want to turn these Glee Clubbers against each other. Analysis, Ashton, go." "The minority students don't feel like they're being heard." Ashton says. "Ah, a chink in the armor. I want to make an environment so hostile that they'll have no choice but to all quit." Coach Sylvester says and the three boys nod, smiling slightly.

 

 

***

 

 

"How are you feeling?" Liam asks and Ashton sighs. "Not as good as I should." "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here for you." Liam insists and Ashton shrugs. "I just don't feel good." He says, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Are you gonna eat anything?" Ashton opens his eyes, looking down at his food, then at his own stomach. 

 

"No, not hungry." Michael looks across the table at him concernedly. "You sure?" Liam asks.

 

Ashton nods again. "Yeah. Positive."

 

"You know, Ash, if you don't eat, you're gonna faint from lack of nutrition." Michael points out and Luke hits him slightly on the arm. "Thanks, Mikey. Can always count on you." The curly haired boy mutters sarcastically. Liam glares at Michael, then looks back down at Ashton with worry.

 

 

***

 

 

"The independent polling in my blog says that you're the hottest guy in this school." Zayn rolls his eyes at the creepy boy in front of him. "Have you been reading my blog?" "No, you're a gossip monger who creates lies and rumors about everyone, mainly me."

 

"Well, I'll have you know that this week's story has nothing to do with you. It's about Ashton Irwin. Word on the street is he's in trouble." Nick says, rubbing his wrists slightly. "Where'd you here that?" Zayn asks.

 

"Are you denying it?" "Yes." Zayn says, starting to walk away. 

 

"Because the same little birdy told me that you're heartbroken since Liam didn't choose you to protect will all his power!" 

 

Zayn sighs and turns back. "What is it gonna take for you to not run that story?"

 

 

***

 

 

"Ladies' choice. Heads!" Sue says and flips the coin. It lands on heads. "Heads, great." "Alright, everyone I call, you're joining a special elite glee club called Sue's kids." 

 

"Wait, we agreed not to split up the club." Mr. Schue protests. "Let me do this my way, William. And besides, it's right in the rule book." She says, handing his a book and he opens it to the bookmark page, sighing. "Fine, just take all your football players and your Cheerios."

 

"Alright, losers, when I call your name, come on my side of this black shiny thing." "That's called a piano, Sue."

 

"Michael!"

 

"Irish!" Niall.

 

"Extremely flamboyant gay kid!" Louis.

 

"Asian!" Calum sighs lightly and stands up.

 

"Carrot top!" Ed.

 

"Curly! And the maple loving hockey player." Harry and Justin.

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Mr. Schue says. "I wouldn't kid about this, William, and maybe that's your problem. I refuse to be a co-director in a club that ignores the minorities." Sue replies. "And that's how Sue sees it." Michael comments with a smile, referencing his cheerleading coach's segment on the news.

 

"Outstanding."

 

 

***

 

 

"So, what did you do to get him to not publish it?" Zayn sighs at Liam's question. "Let's just say that I'll be getting therapy well into my thirty's. Anyway, I don't mind, I mean, I did it for you." "And Ashton." "Yeah, of course."

 

"Hey," Liam starts. "You're really awesome, you know that? I'll make it up to you someday." He says, smiling at the other boy.

 

 

***

 

 

"I'm ki-kinda nervous." Calum says and Louis scoffs. "Well, I'm not. Did you say Sue's Corner last night? It was literally all about minorities." The younger boy rolls his eyes. "St-still can't believe she c-called me Asian."

 

"Why do you always deny it? What other nationality would you be?" Michael asks. "I'm Australian, dumbass." Calum says, then covers his mouth with his hand.

 

"Respect." The cheer leader mumbles. "Totally." Ed agrees just as Sue walks in.

 

"Hey, kids, brought some of my brass buddies with me. And I chose a song that will speak the frustration you felt under the dictatorial leadership of Will Schuester."

 

Louis smiles at the music. "'Hate On Me'. An R&B song!" He says happily and everyone smiles. "Ed, I wanna see that pop and lock you're so famous for." "I think we g-got this, Miss Sylvester." Calum says as the music starts, most of the boys already ditching their scripts.

 

   

  
_If I could give you the world_   
_On a silver platter_   
_Would it even matter?_   
_You'd still be mad at me_   
_If I can find in all this_   
_A dozen roses_   
_That I would give to you_   
_You'd still be miserable_   
_'Cause in reality_   
_I'm gon' be who I be_   
_And I don't feel no faults_   
_For all the lies that you bought_   
_You can try as you may_   
_Bring me down when I say_   
_That it ain't up to you_   
_Go on do what you do_

_Hate on me hater_   
_Now or later_   
_Cause I'm gonna do me_   
_You'll be mad baby_

_(Go head and hate)_   
_Go head and hate on me hater_   
_I'm not afraid of_   
_What I got I paid for_   
_You can hate on me_

_Ooh if I gave you peaches_   
_Out of my own garden_   
_And I made you a peach pie_   
_Would you slap me high?_   
_Wonder if I gave you diamonds_   
_Out of my own room_   
_Would you feel the love in that_   
_Or ask why not the moon_   
_If I gave you sanity_   
_For the whole of humanity_   
_And had all the solutions_   
_For the pain and pollution_   
_No matter where I live_   
_Despite the things I give_   
_You'll always be this way_   
_So go ahead and..._   


 

  
_Hate on me hater_   
_Now or later_   
_Cause I'm gonna do me_   
_You'll be mad baby_   


 

  
_Hate on me hater_   
_Now or later_   
_Cause I'm gonna do me_   
_You'll be mad baby_

_You cannot_  
 _Hate on me_  
 _Cause my mind is free_  
 _Feel my destiny_  
 _So Shall it Be_  
  
 _Hate on me hater_  
 _Now or later_  
 _Cause I'm gonna do me_  
 _You'll be mad_ _baby_  


 

 

 

***

 

 

"Lou, can I talk to you? Our last conversation was cut short, so I just wanted to-" "Tell me one thing. Is it real with him? Because all I know is that you asked me out and I didn't give you a full answer so you immediately went to him. Please tell me if I was just imagining it because I really thought you liked me." Louis cuts him off, starting to get choked up. 

 

"I-I really liked you, Louis." Harry says. "And I liked you, too. But I was scared to like someone again, and then you just didn't seem to care. And I really tried to not care, but then it's like he lives to make me extremely jealous and rub your perfect relationship in my face." The brunette says and Harry chuckles.

 

" _What_ is so funny?"

 

"That was my angle."

 

"Are you  _kidding_ me?" Louis asks incredulously. "Nope, it was his idea."

 

"Well, I'm both offended and impressed."

 

"So, you wanna go out on Saturday?"

 

"As long as you don't ditch me for a cheer leader again."

 

"Never."

 

 

***

 

 

 

_Where they at [8X]_

_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me_   
_We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's_   
_Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)_

_In the club on the late night, feelin right_   
_Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice_   
_Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home_   
_(I can take home)_   
_She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude_   
_or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude_   
_Boo, as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on_   
_(Know that it's on)_   
_I peep something comin towards me up the dance floor_   
_Sexy and real slow (hey)_   
_Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video_   
_So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?_   
_Her measurements were 36-25-34_   
_Yellin I like the way you brush your hair_   
_And I like those stylish clothes you wear_   
_I like the way the light hit the ice and glare_   
_And I can see you moving way over there_

 

"I miss us all being together." Zayn says. "I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert jam session." Niall agrees and everyone laughs. "If Sue catches us, we're cooked. She told me if I even talk to one of Mr. Schue's kids, she'd shave my head. And I just can't rock that look. Even Justin Timberlake grew his 'fro back." Louis says. "Alright, guys, we gotta go. Miss Sylvester needs us in the dance studio." Harry says and the other five pout.

 

They all walk away, Luke and Michael hugging each other tightly. "I'll miss you." The blonde whispers. "I'll miss you, too, Lukey."

 

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Mr. Schue asks. "Just s-s-stopping by to say hello." Calum answers. "Oh, well, it's great to see you guys again."

 

"Mr. Schue, we don't like what this has become." Zayn says after the seven boys leave. "That's how Sue wants you to feel. She's gonna do her song, and we're gonna do ours. Sue's kids are singing about hate, literally. So, I though we'd take a kinder approach." 

 

He hands out the song sheets. "Alright, Liam, Zayn, you're gonna take the solos." "Oh, I love this song! Follow my lead." Zayn says and Liam laughs slightly, standing up. "Don't wait for me." Ashton scoffs. "So much for togetherness."

 

_If I should die before I wake_   
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_   
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_   
_Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_   
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_   
_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me_   
_To live alone with just me_   
_'Cause my world revolves around you_   
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_   
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_   
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_   
_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_   
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_   
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_   
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air, no_   
_No air, air, no_   
_No air, air, no_   
_No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_   
_Right off the ground to float to you_   
_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_   
_You took my breath, but I survived_   
_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me_   
_To live alone with just me_   
_'Cause my world revolves around you_   
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_   
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_   
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_   
_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_   
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_   
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_   
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air, no_   
_No air, air, no_   
_No air, air, no_   
_No air, air, no more_

_No, no, no, no air_   
_No, no, no air_   
_No, no, no air_   
_No air, no air_

_No, no_   
_No, no, no air_   
_No, no, no air_   
_No_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_   
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_   
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_   
_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_   
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_   
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_   
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_   
_No air, air_   
_No air, air_   
_No air, air, hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_   
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_   
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_   
_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_   
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_   
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_   
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air, no_   
_No air, air, no_   
_No air, air, no_   
_No air, no air_

  
  


"Nice job, guys. Bullseye." Mr. Schue says. "Excuse me! What about us? You just expect us to sway back here like props?" Ashton asks angrily.

 

 

***

 

 

"Say it again, word for word." Sue says. "'What about us? You just expect us to sway back here like props?'" Ashton repeats. "Excellent. Now turn to the other two and say,"

 

_"I think Sue is right about him. He clearly doesn't like minorities." Ashton says as he pulls his bag over his shoulder. Luke and Josh look at each other, then back at Ashton for a second._

 

"Can you imagine, in this day and age, the pain you must feel for being discriminated against? So, you were born in England?" She asks and Josh nods. "Bournemouth." "Who knew? And poor, sweet, innocent Luke. Sure, the Dutch were known for being a cold people-"

 

"I was born in Australia."

 

"-but that's no excuse for treating you like some half-priced hooker in the Amsterdam red light district. Well, all I can say is if you're thinking about leaving Schuester and his cloud of racism, Sue's rainbow tent will gladly protect you from his storm."

 

 

***

 

 

"We just want you to know that even though we're on opposite sides, we hope you enjoy our number and we look forward to hearing yours." Zayn says. "Get on with it! Enough with the jibba-jabba. Sing something!" Sue yells. "Sue, you can't talk to kids that way."

 

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air-_

 

"Alright, stand up, he had his chance. Everybody up! We're leaving."

 

"I-I'm sorry, is there a fire?" Liam asks. "No, there is no fire, and  that's the point. It's bad enough that my Sue's kids are living in squalor and probably on food stamps-" "My mum's a nurse." Louis interrupts. "-but to drag them out here and bore them to death. I won't stand for it."

 

"That is enough!" Mr. Schue starts and the two adults start to yell at each other. All the boys look worriedly at each other. Their fighting goes on for a couple minutes before Liam snaps. "Stop!" He yells. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear mom and dad fight, those of us who still have two parents would just stay home." 

 

"I agree. Glee Club is supposed to be fun. And for the record, I don't like this minority business. It really makes me feel like more of an outcast than I already am. I'm out." Louis says, standing up. "Me t-t-too." Calum says, walking after the older boy.

 

"Fellow Glee Clubbers, it would be an honor to show you how a real storm out is done. I encourage you to follow my lead." Zayn says and walks off of the stage, following after Louis and Calum. The rest of the boys follow, leaving Mr. Schue and Miss Sylvester in the auditorium.

 

 

***

 

 

 "Because you're all minorities. You're in the Glee Club. Now, there are only 12 of you, and you only have each other. So it doesn't matter that Zayn is part Muslim, or Liam is-" "Unable to tell my rights from my lefts." Liam interrupts and Mr. Schue laughs. "Right. Or that Niall is Irish, or that Ashton is-"

 

"Is depressed." Sue says and Ashton's eyes widen. "Sorry, A, it'll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows. Including me."

 

 

 

***

 

 

"How could you do that? Do you have any idea how much pain you caused by running that story?" Zayn asks Nick.

 

"Sue made me do it. I'm sorry, Zayn." He replies and walks away. Zayn looks up and sees Liam comforting Ashton.

 

"It's okay, it's okay, everything's gonna be okay..." He says as Ashton sobs in his arms.

 

 

***

 

 

  


 

_You're not alone_   
_Together we stand_   
_I'll be by your side_   
_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_   
_And it feels like the end_   
_There's no place to go_   
_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on,_   
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_   
_Just stay strong_   
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_   
_(Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do_   
_(Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so_   
_Keep holding on_   
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_   
_I wish you were here_   
_Before it's too late_   
_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_   
_And it comes to an end_   
_With you by my side_   
_I will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend ya ya_

_Keep holding on,_   
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_   
_Just stay strong_   
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_   
_(Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do_   
_(Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way_   
_When it comes to the truth so_   
_Keep holding on_   
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_   
_Hear me when I say when I say I'll believe_   
_Nothing gonna change nothings gonna change destiny_   
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Ya ya ya ya, la la la la la_   
_Keep holding on_   
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_   
_Just stay strong_   
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_   
_(Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do_   
_(Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way_   
_When it comes to the truth so_   
_Keep holding on_   
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_   
_Ha ha ha ha ha_   
_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Keep holding on_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_   
_Ha ha ha ha ha_   
_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say_   
_(Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do_   
_(Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way_   
_When it comes to the truth so_   
_Keep holding on_   
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i finished


	7. Chapter 7

“This is a disaster. Our reputations as this school’s it couple are in serious jeopardy if we don’t find a way to be cool again.” Ashton says worriedly as he wipes the grape slushie from Liam’s face.

 

“The slushie war has commenced.” Louis says. “And if Ashton and Liam got nailed, none of us are safe.” Harry adds.

 

“Okay, guys. We’re a little behind for Sectionals thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour, but you guys seem to really like doing mashups, right? And I’m gonna keep you fired up.” Mr. Schue says, walking into the choir room. Michael and Luke walk away from the piano where they were talking to Ed and Justin and sit down.

 

“Now, there’s also an important lesson. Sometimes things are so different that they don’t seem like they go together. But their differences are what makes them so good together. Like…chocolate and bacon.”

 

“Or Glee Club and football.” Liam mutters. “Exactly. And you’ve proven that they can be a great combination. Now, this song is one of my personal favorites. And your homework is to find an unexpected mashup song to go with it.”

 

“’Bust A Move’?” Louis asks incredulously. “Yeah, Mr. Schue, this song is old school.” Niall laughs. “Calum, can you follow along on the bass?” The boy nods sheepishly, picking up the guitar.

 

“Liam, take us through it.” “I would, but I kinda have corn syrup in my eye.” Liam says as Ashton wipes his eye with the towel. “Okay. Harry, how ‘bout it?” “I don’t really dig on young MC. I try to avoid rap songs as much as I can.” He says, looking at his music sheet.

 

“Well, I am shocked at the lack of leading male ambition in this room.” Zayn says. “Then why don’t you just do it?” Niall asks. “It’s not in my vocal range.” “That’s okay, Zayn. Looks like I just have to show these guys how it’s done.” The boys smile and Josh gets behind the drum kit, smirking at Niall as he flips the sticks around in his hands.

 

_Bust it_

_This here's a tale for all the fellas_  
_Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us_  
_Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous_  
_Play hard to get, females get jealous_

 _Okay smartie, go to a party_  
_Girls are scantily clad and showin' body_  
_A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her_  
_But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter_

 _Your movie's showin', so you're goin'_  
_Could care less about the five you're blowin'_  
_Theater gets dark just to start the show_  
_And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row_

 _She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello_  
_Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"_  
_You run over there without a second to lose_  
_And what comes next, hey bust a move_

 _If you want it, you got it_  
_If you want it, baby, you got it_  
_Just bust a move_  
_If you want it, you got it_  
_If you want it, baby, you got it_

 _Break it down for me, fellas_  
_Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya_  
_Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya_

 _Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry_  
_In five days from now he's gonna marry_  
_He's hopin' you can make it there if you can_  
_'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man_

 _You say "neato," check your libido_  
_And roll to the church in your new tuxedo_  
_The bride walks down just to start the wedding_  
_And there's one more girl you won't be getting_

 _So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'_  
_A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'_  
_She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back_  
_And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked_

 _Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'_  
_Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'_  
_Says she wants to dance to a different groove_  
_Now you know what to do, G, bust a move_

 _You want it, you got it_  
_If you want it, baby, you got it_  
_Just bust a move_  
_If you want it, you got it_  
_If you want it, baby, you got it_

 _Move it, boy_  
_Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh_

 _Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya_ B

  
 

 ***

 

Niall walks through the halls to math class. Calum walks up beside him and pulls on his arm. “Cal, what are you-“ The boy shushes him as the bell rings. “I need to get to class.” “W-Wouldn’t you rather spend time with m-me?” The Kiwi boy asks sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes a little.

 

“Oh, um…sure.” Calum giggles and looks around the hallway, seeing it’s empty. He presses his lips to Niall’s, standing on his tip toes slightly. “I can’t believe that this is actually happening…” Niall mumbles under his breath as Calum starts to kiss down his neck. “Is th-this better than m-math class?”

 

“Way better.” Calum laughs again. “Have you ever noticed that when you get more confident, you start to stutter less? Like, when you told Michael off for calling you Asian…that was really cool.” The Australian boy pulls away at those words.

 

“W-What are w-we?” He asks. “We’re whatever you want us to be.” Niall says and Calum shakes his head. “N-No, I want y-you to decide. If y-you want to date, okay.” He kisses up the Irish boy’s neck. “B-But, if you w-want something a little l-less serious…” He lifts his head up a little, his lips brushing Niall’s ear. “Then that’s completely fine.” “I wanna date you.” “I was h-hoping you’d pick th-that one.”

 

***

 

“Alright, Max, try center forward this time. Ed, step it up, you need to block better. And Logan, you’ll be on defense.” Liam says. “How about no?” Tom asks and Liam looks at him incredulously. “Tom, I’m the captain. And Coach Tanaka told me to pick the play.”

 

“Well, some of us were talking, and we’re starting to question your leadership qualities.” “Yeah. Like, maybe you’re not having a very good judgement. As in, for instance, choosing to join homo-explosion.” Nathan adds. “Do I need to remind you that Glee Club helped us win our first game of the season?” Liam asks rhetorically. “And what have you done for me lately?” Tom replies.

 

“We’re taking a bunch of crap, because you like kissing dudes all of a sudden. You’re not being a team player, man.” Nathan says. “He came out last year, get over it.” Ed mutters, but he’s ignored. “I can’t believe Ashton trusts you to help him out with his depression. You sure he’s not calling a real man to come do it instead?” Tom asks and Liam’s jaw locks. “That’s it!” He tackles Tom to the ground, most of the boys chanting ‘fight, fight, fight’ instead of pulling them apart.

 

Coach Tanaka comes up to them. “Break it up, that’s enough! Everyone on the sidelines, take a knee.” The boys kneel down on the side of the field, Justin going in between Liam and Tom. “What if you had sprained Liam’s ankle? We’d be even worse off than we already are. Where’s Devine?” Liam looks up. “Oh, he had to work on something for Glee Club.” “What is he working on? His ‘coming out of the closet’ speech?” Tom asks and Liam reaches behind Justin to push him roughly. “Don’t push me!” “It’s not my fault that-“

 

“Hey, enough! This game is war. And no single man can win it, not even if you strap nukes on him. I want you guys to start acting like a team again. When we won the game, it wasn’t because we were dancing. It’s because we had a singular purpose. I want you guys to hang out more, spend more time together. Which is why I’m instituting a practice on Thursdays at 3:30.” Their Coach says, causing Liam, Justin, and Ed’s heads to snap up. “Wait, Coach, that’s when Glee practice is.” Liam says. “I have had it up to here with Schuster and the Glee Club. Here’s the story, Captain. And you tell Josh this when you see him. That practice is mandatory. Anyone not there will be kicked off the team. You have to choose what’s more important to you. Soccer, or Glee.”

 

***

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know_  
_Baby, you belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

  
  “Hey, can we take a break? My ears are starting to hurt.” Josh says and Zayn nods, turning around to face him. “Sure.” “Wanna make out?” “Okay.” And things went pretty quick from there. After having a series (well, not really series, there were like, two) or Australian partners that would do absolutely anything with legs, Josh decided he needed a change of pace. Also, his mum had been crying about how she wished he could find a British girlfriend. Oops, no girls. Zayn was as close as he would get.

 

Zayn pulled away from Josh’s lips for a second. Except, he saw Liam’s face instead of Josh’s, you know, the guy he’s making out with. “You okay, babe?” He asks and Zayn sighs, climbing off his lap and shaking his head. “I can’t do this.” “Why? We’re a couple of good looking Brits. It’s natural…” He trails off, leaning towards the dark haired boy again. “I-I can’t give myself to someone who isn’t…” _Fucking think, Zayn._ “Brave enough to sing a solo. If you don’t have to guts to do that, how are you going to handle an admittedly high maintenance boy like me?” _Swish_. “Are you questioning my badass-ness? Have you seen my guns?” Josh asks, rolling up his shirt sleeve to look at his muscled arms. “Your arms are lovely. I just don’t see us working out.”

 

***

 

“Alright, anyone have and idea for the mashup? Anybody? C’mon, guys, it’s like you’re daring me to start dancing.” Mr. Schue says and he’s met with many ‘no’s and various other protests. “I’ve actually been working on something, Mr. Schue.” Josh says. “Really? Well, uh, let’s hear it.”

 

Josh looks right at Zayn as he starts singing, causing the boy to blush and straighten up in his seat.

 

 

 _Where it began, I can't begin to knowing_  
_But then I know it's growing strong_  
_was in the spring,_  
_And spring became the summer_  
_Who'd believe you'd come along_

 

 _Hands, touching hands, reaching out_  
_Touching me, touching you_  
_Oh, sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seem so good_  
_I've been inclined to believe it never would_

 

 _Oh, sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seem so good_  
_I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._

 

 

***

 

“H-Hi.” Ashton closes his locker, seeing Calum standing there nervously and smiles a little. “Hey.”

 

“H-How are you feeling?” His smile falls at the question. “I’m fine. And I really wish that everyone would stop asking me that.” “They’re o-only asking because th-they care about you. T-They want y-you to get better.” Calum protests and Ashton shakes his head. “No, they don’t.”

 

“Even i-if they d-don’t, I d-do.” Ashton looks up confusedly at the younger boy. “But, th-they do c-care about you.” The Kiwi boy mumbles. “How can I believe you?” “Y-You don’t have to. We-We’ve barely talked, I-I don’t expect y-you to trust me.” The older boy nods slowly. “Then let’s change that.” Now it’s Calum’s turn to be confused. “W-What?” “Calum, you’re adorable. You have the squishiest cheeks I’ve ever seen with cheekbones carved by the gods and a jawline to die for. I want to get to know you better.”

 

“Wow, uh, s-sure, yeah.”

 

“Cool. Talk to you later, I have Cheerios practice.”

 

***

 

“Making Tommy Tune the first to win a Tony gold in four categories.” Zayn finishes and Josh sighs. “Totally interesting. Hey, you never told me what you thought of my mashup idea.” “You’re a very talented performer, Josh. You’re still missing the elusive high B of a bare tenor. I had to work on it with Liam for weeks before he got it.” Zayn says, but falls silent because he really shouldn’t have said that.

 

“But, I just want to say how proud I am to have you on my arm in front of the whole high school. Just as long as none of the teachers see us, we live in a dark bubble of homoph-“ He’s cut off by one of the hockey players throwing a slushie on Josh’s face, the brunette letting out a gasp.

 

***

 

Zayn turns the sink on, pouring some water through Josh’s hair. “You’re really good at this.” He says and Zayn smiles. “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice. You’re actually a lot luckier than me and Ashton. You hair is shorter.”

 

“I’m really sorry I ever did this to you.” The brunette says, sitting up and pulling Zayn down onto his lap. “It’s okay.” “No, it’s not. No one deserves this feeling. It’s not the burning in your eyes or the way it drips down all the way into your underwear, it’s the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment.”

 

Zayn nods, brushing his boyfriend’s bangs away from his forehead.

 

“Zayn, I’m sorry. But today, when the clock strikes 3:30-“ “You’re choosing football over Glee which probably means we can’t be together anymore.” Josh nods. “Yeah…God, I feel awful.” The Muslim boy doesn’t say anything, just picks up his jacket and walks out of the bathroom.

 

***

 

The nine Glee Club members stare up at the clock that reads 3:29. Mr. Schue walks up next to them, muttering ‘hey, guys’. The minute hand turns to 3:30 and all the boys turn to the door. They stare at it for a few seconds and no one comes in. “Looks like they’re not coming guys.” Mr. Schue says and Harry sighs.

 

“How could they abandon us? I thought they were our friends.” Ed and Justin come through the doorway then. Luke runs into Ed’s arms and Michael hugs Justin.

 

“Hi.” Ed laughs softly and Luke smiles into his chest. “You scared me.” Michael whispers and Justin smiles at him.

 

Josh walks in the room next and Zayn walks up to him. “Are you sure about this? You might get a slushie in your face every morning.” Josh smiles at him. “Bring it on.” “Where’s Liam?” Niall asks and Ashton looks sadly at the door.

 

***

 

The next day, Louis is talking with Zayn by his locker when Liam walks up to him with a slushie in his hand. “Do it.” Louis says, mentally preparing himself. “I really don’t want to. I know how picky you are with the products you use on your face.”

 

“But you’ve been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team. I guess they didn’t appreciate me resigning from the team and choosing Glee.” Louis says. “Yeah, it probably would’ve went down better if you didn’t announce it in the showers.” Liam mutters.

 

“You are not going to slushie him if you know what’s good for you.” Harry says, coming up by Louis’ side protectively. (a/n aww larry) “Why would he listen to you? He doesn’t care about us losers anymore.” Zayn says bitterly. “That’s not true. It’s just, if I don’t do it, the guys are gonna kick the crap out of me.” “Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Louis says, taking the cup from Liam. “What are you doing?” “It’s called taking one for the team.” He gasps as he splashes the slushie on himself. “Now, get out of here. And take some time to think if any of your ‘friends’ on the football team would’ve done that for you.” Liam nods, walking away, his mouth still hanging agape.

 

***

 

“Do you miss it?” Zayn asks as he walks onto the bleachers where Josh is sitting, watching the football team and cheerleaders practice. “Hell no.” Josh replies. “I hope you didn’t choose Glee instead of football because of me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I didn’t think this relationship would work out.” “That’s cool. I was gonna break up with you anyway.” Josh says and Zayn shakes his head. “No, you weren’t.” “Yes, I was. You wouldn’t even let me get to second base.” He sees where Zayn’s eyes are pointed at. “It’s Liam, right? You know he’s not gonna leave Ashton. Not with those scars on his wrist.” “You like him, don’t you?” Zayn asks and Josh looks away.

 

Because he doesn’t like Ashton. He likes Niall. But apparently that boy has an affinity for stuttery Asian guys.

 

“I can see you staring at him when I’m staring at Liam. Is that why you joined Glee? To be closer to him?” And Josh wants to say ‘no, you idiot. I joined for Niall because that boy is fine as hell’. But he stays quiet instead.

 

“I just…I hope we can still be friends.” Zayn says and Josh sighs, standing up. “We weren’t friends before.”

 

***

 

“A! Pay attention, and move stupid fringe away from your eyes, I want you to look at me when I give you this news.” Ashton looks at his cheer coach, pushing his fringe from his face.

 

“You’re off the Cheerios. I can’t have a depressed boy on my squad. You’re a disgrace.” She says, then walks away. Ashton’s eyes fill with tears and he shakes his head slowly. The bell rings and most of the students rush to class, but he stays where he is. _No, no, no, no, no. This can’t be happening._ He thinks and leans against a locker, breathing heavily. His throat starts to close up and tears run feverishly down his cheeks.

 

“A-Ash, are you okay?” He hears faintly and looks up to see Calum coming towards him. “Ashton, c-calm down.” “I-I can’t, I just, I can’t-“ He struggles for words, putting his face in his hands. Calum looks at him worriedly. This is a panic attack. Ashton is having a severe panic attack. And Calum only knows one way to stop a panic attack.

 

He puts his fingers under Ashton’s chin and presses their lips together, sighing softly and Ashton’s breathing returns to normal. And the best part? Ashton kissed _back._

 

***

 

“So, what do you think about my welcome back gift to the club, huh, guys?” Liam asks and all of the boys each take a slushie from the tray. “Thanks for the slushies, Liam. They’re delicious.” Zayn says. “And loaded with empty calories. I’ll probably gain 10 pounds from drinking this.” Louis adds and some of the boys laugh.

 

Ashton looks down at the slushie in his hands and just swirls it around with the straw, not bothering to drink it.

 

“I’d like to propose a toast to Mr. Schue. You were right about Glee Club and football being a killer combination.” Liam says and they all raise their cups, Harry saying ‘hell yeah!’. “I’m sorry to report, Mr. Schue, that no of us have come through with the mashup ideas.” Niall says. “Yeah. None of us could find a good groove for ‘Bust A Move’.” Louis says. “And I personally feel like a failure.” Niall adds.

 

“Well, that’s okay, guys. I feel like the lesson landed. And it’s good to have you back, Liam.” The other boys mumble in agreement. “Hey, are you okay, Ash?” “Do I look okay? I’m devastated. Now that I’m not on the Cheerios, I’ll start every morning off with a slushie facial.” The boy responds. “Well, that’s okay, because you have 11 of your friends that will be more than happy to clean you off.” Mr. Schue says and the boys nod in agreement.

 

Their teacher takes a sip of his drink and flinches back. “Ah, brain freeze. I can’t imagine getting hit in the kisser by one of these every morning.” “You’ve never been hit by a slushie Mr. Schue?” Niall asks and they all start to walk forward innocently. “Alright, guys. We’re a team. Bring it on, give me your best shot.”

 

“One, two, three!” Zayn says and they all throw their slushies on him.

 

“Okay,” Mr. Schue starts, his eyes still closed. “From the top!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id gladly clean ashton off ;)


	8. Chapter 8

“You shouldn’t do this to yourself.” Liam says as he sits down next to Ashton on the bleachers.

 

“Do what?” The boy asks, not even sparing a glance at Liam. “You’re only doing more damage by reminding yourself about it. Believe me, I know. I know how much it hurts to be off the team.” “I need a good distraction.” Ashton says. “From what?” Liam asks.

 

“My mom called yesterday and said my sister had started acting weird. She seemed sadder and would hardly eat anymore. It’s crazy and I can’t do anything because I’m all the way over here and she’s halfway across the world. I just wish I could talk to her, or see her, or something…” Liam just then realizes something. “Ashton, what she’s doing to herself is the same thing you’re doing to yourself. If you want your sister to get better, why don’t you have the same amount of compassion for you?” Ashton just looks down at his hands, then stands up.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“You were right. This does hurt too much.”

 

***

 

_Harry walks through the hallway, sighing as he opens his locker. He reaches in to take out his History book, then closes it again. He turns around and starts walking, only to bump into someone._

 

_“Oops.” The boy says from the ground, looking up at the taller boy. “Hi.” Harry says, holding out a hand. The brunette seems to get the clue and grabs it. And, oh my God, are those fireworks?_

 

_Then Harry looks into his bright blue eyes and- oh my God, more fireworks._

 

_“I’m Harry.” The curly haired boy says. “Louis.” The smaller boy responds with a smile, standing up straighter. “Are you new here?” Harry asks and Louis shrugs. “I guess you could say that. I’m a freshman and just got here because I have four younger sisters who apparently need most of the attention. Not that I mind that, I mean, the youngest two just got past the ‘running-away-and-making-everyone’s-life-difficult’ stage.” Harry laughs and Louis smiles back at him._

 

_“You know, you’re really cute.” The taller boy says and Louis blushes before recomposing himself. “You’re not so bad yourself.” The bell rings and the shorter boy clears his throat. “Um, I should probably, like, get to class.”_

 

_Harry nods. “Yeah, I have that, too. We have so much in common.” Louis rolls his eyes, shaking his head with a fond expression. “You’re terrible.”_

 

_“I thought I was cute?”_

 

_Louis smirks, turning around. “You called me cute, don’t put words in my mouth!” He calls over his shoulder, causing Harry to laugh again._

 

***

 

“Alright, guys, bad news. Our budget won’t pay for the bus to Sectionals.” Mr. Schue says as he walks into the choir room. “Wh-What?” Calum asks incredulously.

 

“Yeah, Mr. Schue, that’s completely unfair.” Zayn agrees.

 

“Totally, I mean, Coach Sylvester’s pom-pom budget is $400 a month.” Michael points out. “So, to raise money, we’ll be having a bake sale.” Most of the boy’s laugh at their teacher’s statement. “Mr. Schue, we don’t have time for bake sales. We have classes, tests, depressed boyfriends, lunch.” Liam says and Mr. Schue raises an eyebrow. “So people have stopped enjoying delicious sugary treats?”

 

“It’s not that. It’s that most of us don’t know how to bake. I find recipes confusing.” Luke says.

 

“Yeah, I mean, can’t Michael’s dad just pay for it? He’s like the richest person in Australia.” Louis says and Michael nods. “True.”

 

“Guys, this is a school activity. Which means that the school should pay for it. This is not an issue to discuss. We’re making the money for the bus, and to do it, we’re having a bake sale.” Louis rolls his eyes and some of the other boys groan.

 

“Okay, next order of business. The solo for Sectionals.” Mr. Schue says as he passes out song sheets. “’Defying Gravity’?” Louis asks hopefully. “This is my favorite song from Wicked.” “Think you can handle it, Zayn?” “It’s my go-to shower song. It’s also my ringtone.” Louis looks down sadly, Harry reaching over and patting his thigh.

 

Louis gives him a look that says, ‘it’s fine. I’m fine.’ Harry sighs, because he knows that his boyfriend isn’t fine.

 

***

 

_‘Wow. Look at him. He’s so cute! But he’s sitting all alone. Why the hell would anyone ignore such a cute little puppy? Are his eyes brown? They should be. Aw, I bet he’s even cuter up close!’ . Niall thinks as he sees a boy from the new freshman class sitting alone at a table. Fuck it, he’s gonna go talk to him._

 

_He walks up to the table and the boy looks up at him, surprised. “Hi! I’m Niall Horan.” He smiles and the boy nods a little. “C-Calum.” He mutters, and Niall just now notices that he has eyeliner on. Oh my fucking God, that’s hot. He’s goth, or emo, or whatever, but he is fine as hell._

 

_“So…are you new here?” Niall asks and the smaller boy nods sheepishly. “J-Just came here fr-from Australia.” He whispers, looking back down to pick at his food. “Cool. I’m from Ireland.”_

 

_“Wh-Why are you s-still talking t-to me?” Calum asks and Niall furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” He asks in confusion. “M-Most people j-just hear th-the stutter and l-leave.” The younger boy replies, sighing slightly._

 

_“Okay, I know your type. You’re really shy and quiet, but you’re fine with it because people leave you alone because of it. And it’s worked, until now.” Niall states. Calum just ignores him, refusing to make eye contact. “But I’m gonna make you see that you don’t have to push people away. You can trust me.” The blonde continues. Silence. “Fine, don’t talk to me. But I’m not dropping this.” Niall says and goes back to eating his food._

 

_But he stays the whole lunch period._

 

_And for some odd reason, Calum’s completely fine with that._

 

***

 

“I didn’t even know we had a home-ec room.” Josh says as he walks into the room where Ashton is. “What are you doing?”

 

“Making cupcakes. For the stupid bake sale.” Ashton replies bitterly. Josh walks up to him, handing him a wad of cash. “What’s this?” “Money. I heard that your sister wasn’t feeling so hot and I know you’ll probably want to go visit her. And since Australia is a long way away, this is for the plane ticket.” Josh says and Ashton scoffs. “Shouldn’t you be giving this to Niall?” He asks, quickly counting the money. “18 dollars.” He concludes, smiling fakely. “How much is Liam giving you?”

 

“I’ve told you this before, I don’t care if I start to drum again because of what we did. I will go to grave swearing it was with Liam first.” Ashton says, turning back to the food. “It would be pretty hot if you took up drumming again.” The British boy says and Ashton laughs a little. “You’re such an egghead.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

The Australian boy smiles a little, picking up an egg from the bowl. He cracks it on Josh’s head, hiding his smile that’s trying to break through. Josh gasps a little, then takes a handful of flour, flicking it on Ashton’s face. The boy retaliates by throwing chocolate powder on him.

 

Josh takes two handfuls of sugar and throws it over Ashton’s head. “That was perfectly measured!” He screams as they continue to throw food at each other.

 

It’s fun, and cute, and Ashton is really smiling. More than he has in a while. He looks up into Josh’s eyes and the boy caresses down his cheek softly. Their moment is interrupted, though.

 

“What the hell?” Liam asks.

 

Ashton laughs a little. “We’re baking.” “I can see that.” Josh walks past him, mumbling, “I’m gonna go change.”

 

Liam looks at Ashton once more as the boy tries to brush his hands off.

 

***

 

_“Can’t believe you’re the captain, bro. This is gonna be so sick.” Josh says and high five’s Liam, laughing a little. “Oh, and look who’s here to congratulate you. Hey, there, princess!” The boy teases as Ashton walks up to them. “Shut it, neanderthal.” The Australian spits and turns to Liam with a sweet smile on his face._

 

_“Heard about you getting the prime spot of the football team. Congrats.” He says and kisses Liam on the cheek lightly. “Thanks, babe.”_

 

_It was great being Ashton’s boyfriend (despite the mood swings). But they haven’t even kissed yet and when you’re dating a cheerleader, it’s hard to just do the bare minimum._

 

_Especially when there were other cheerleaders who would literally spread their legs for anyone (Liam knows that from experience)._

 

_But they were in a Catholic school. And in this Catholic school, there were no ‘homosexual activities’ allowed. Bullshit. Half of the boys here were gay, and one forth were bi, and the rest were just homophobic religion freaks. It sucked._

 

_“New bracelets, sweetheart?” Josh asks mockingly and Ashton rolls his eyes. “I like a lot of bands, got a problem with that?” He asks and the brunette holds up his hands in surrender. “No judgment here.”_

 

_Liam looks concernedly down at his boyfriend’s wrists. Ashton did like music, but something was wrong. He knew it was._

 

_As Liam’s thinking of a way to get Ashton alone and Josh away from them, Michael comes up, grabbing Josh’s arm. “Come on. I’m skipping religion next.” The boy giggles and Josh smirks. “Well, in that case, I’ll see you losers later!”_

 

_See? Literally anyone._

 

_“Ash, we need to talk.” Liam says and Ashton looks at him with fake innocence. “What’s up, Li?”_

 

_“Are you…uh…d-depressed?” Ashton’s face visibly falls. “Who told you that? Was it Michael? I swear to God, I’ll kill-“_

 

_“No, no, it wasn’t Michael. It’s just, you’ve been kinda sad lately and I just want to know what’s wrong.” By this point, everyone has gone to their classes (or a closet to fuck, like one of Liam’s certain friends). “Fine. I am. At least, I think I am. I don’t know. It’s just, things have been going so good between us and I can’t help feeling like this is all fake. And then I start stressing and something just keeps telling me that you’ll never love me and that I’m just an idiot for thinking otherwise.” Ashton admits, his shoulders slumping, making him look even smaller._

 

_“Ashton…” Liam starts, pulling Ashton into a hug. “I love you. I wouldn’t fake that, no matter what. You know that I wouldn’t.” Ashton nods a little, and Liam can feel his tears soaking through his shirt. “I-I know. But some part of me doesn’t believe you because I’m an awful person and-“ “You’re not. You’re an amazing person and I’ll always believe that. And you should to.” Ashton looks up at him with tear-filled hazel eyes, then presses their lips together passionately. “Thank you.” He whispers, turning around and walking to class._

 

***

 

“N-No, Niall, you’re supposed to le-let me win!” Calum laughs as his boyfriend kicks the ball past him and into the goal. He jumps onto Niall’s back, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck.

 

“ C-Carry me.” He says and Niall laughs a little, then drops Calum onto the ground. The boy gasps, then breaks out into giggles. “You bastard!”

 

He pulls Niall to the ground and climbs on top of him, his laughter slowly dying down. “This has been a r-really fun date.” He says, and Niall smiles at him. “Yeah, it’s so badass, too. Sneaking onto the football field after hours.” The blonde winks and Calum giggles.

 

“I have to tell you a couple things.” Calum says and Niall raises an eyebrow. _This is it, Calum. Don’t fuck it up._ And _why the hell_ is his sister’s voice the one in his head? Oh whale. “I’ve…been faking it.” Niall furrows his eyebrows, confused.

 

“I don’t really have a stutter. I pretended I did in year 6 because I didn’t to read an oral report. It made people think I was weird, so they left me alone. And when I came here, I still used it because it worked still. Until I met you.” The blonde looks down, nodding slowly.

 

“And, uh, what was the other thing?” Calum takes a deep breath.

 

“I kissed Ashton.”

 

Niall’s eyes widen.

 

“It’s just, he was freaking out because Coach Sylvester kicked him off the Cheerios, and I didn’t know what to do. But, I read somewhere that to stop a panic attack, the person needs to hold their breath, so I kissed him. I’m so sorry, Niall.”

 

“You don’t mean it.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not sorry for kissing him. “It’s been your fantasy since the beginning of this year when you first saw him.” Niall says monotonously. “No, Niall, I like you. I just made a mis-“

 

“Clearly you don’t like me enough. Or else you wouldn’t have kissed him.” “What did you want me to do, just let him freak out until he couldn’t breathe? I was trying to help him!”

 

“Do you think that I don’t see how you look at him? Compared to the way you look at me? You look at him like he’s the only one in the world. Well, you’re gonna find out pretty quick that he’s just going to break your heart. He’s with Liam. He loves Liam. So, sure, have fun with your little cheerleader boyfriend. But don’t be surprised when you find out who he really is.” Niall says and stands up, walking away angrily.

 

Calum, looks down, tears filling his eyes.

 

Fuck.

 

***

 

“So, to beat Zayn, all I have to do is hit that high F, then I can easily win!” Louis says and Harry smiles at him. “People definitely like you more than him.”

 

“I know. I’m amazing. So, do you think you can help me practice or-“

 

“Hey, Haz. Oh, and Louis! I heard you guys were dating, I totally ship it.” Michael says as he walks up to Harry, lightly touching his arm.

 

What a bitch.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Louis, good luck with the competition tomorrow, you’ll probably beat Zayn even if your voice sounds horrible. Seriously, it is a popularity contest no matter what Mr. Schue said. And everyone knows that even with only mediocre looks, Louis, you’re still more likable then Zayn.” Michael says and Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Louis beats him to it.

 

“Michael, I actually remember that Josh was asking for you. Didn’t say your name specifically, but he looked horny, and aren’t you usually the one he goes to for that?” Michael sends him a glare before walking away angrily.

 

Harry smiles at him slightly. “You’re so amazing.”

 

Louis giggles. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

***

 

Liam, Josh, Ashton, and Michael sit at the table with the cupcakes, not selling a single one.

 

“These cupcakes suck, that’s why we’re not selling any.” Liam says as he tosses a cupcake away from him in disgust. “It’s not the cupcakes, it’s us. No one wants to buy from losers. We’re in Glee Club and I’m pretty sure only Michael still has a status on the social pyramid.” Ashton says and Michael nods.

 

“He has a point. Six months ago, I could’ve sold 50 of these on fear alone.” Josh says.

 

“Oh my God. What is he doing?” Ashton asks incredulously when he sees Luke walking with the boy who has Downs Syndrome, Christopher. “I actually think they’re kinda friends.” Liam says. “Luke’s always copying off his tests papers in math class.” Josh adds.

 

“See how many? And look how awesome they look, Chris.” Luke says as he walks up to the table, the other boy muttering ‘wow’. “Luke, you’re supposed to be helping us.” Michael says. “Well, Mr. Schue said I didn’t have to, because I have to study for my Spanish test that I failed.”

 

“Are you a cheerleader? That’s so cool.” Chris says and Michael smiles at him fakely. “So is buying a cupcake, that’s really cool.” Luke says. “But I don’t have any money.” “That’s okay, I have some.” Luke assures and reaches into his bag for a dollar. He gives it to Chris who hands it to Michael. The boy accepts it with a slight grimace as he passes it to Liam, then gives Chris a cupcake.

 

“Thanks.” The boy smiles and walks away, Luke waving to him. “So, how much do we have now?” He asks and Liam sighs. “Well, with this one dollar, we have…one dollar.”

 

“This is ridiculous.” Ashton mutters. “Well, maybe if we put a jelly bean or something on top, it would sell better-“ “Are you an idiot?” Ashton asks angrily and Liam looks down.

 

“God, I’m done.” the curly haired boy sighs and stands up, walking out of the cafeteria. Liam sighs himself and stands up, calling for his boyfriend.

 

***

 

_He’s not that hard to miss. His bright blonde hair making him stick out like a sore thumb as he digs through his already messy locker. Josh gazes at him from across the hallway as Ashton and Liam (subtly) whisper such cute things to each other that Josh wants to kill both of them._

 

_Then brush his teeth. Twice._

 

_The blonde boy turns around and looks up to catch Josh staring at him. It kills him to have to look away from those amazing blue eyes for even a second, but he does. For the sake of pride._

 

_He knows that boy isn’t on the football team. And he’s not what you would call ‘popular’. Because Josh has never really seen him before, but he knows that the boy isn’t a freshman somehow. Because he just does._

 

_Then a smiling dark haired boy walks up to the blonde, hugging him quickly._

 

_Fuck. Josh knows what that means. They’re obviously dating. The only way two guys can show affection here is briefly hugging each other (with a whisper of ‘no homo’). Josh has seen that trick. Ashton and Liam use it all the time and it’s surprisingly- Wait._

 

_He knows that blonde. It’s Niall Horan. He was the one the Josh had spiked the punch with at the freshman mixer last year. He only chose the boy because he was Irish and looked smart enough to maneuver around the monitoring teachers without getting caught._

 

_Sure, that’s the only reason._

 

_Josh lies to himself a lot. He somehow has nearly everyone convinced he’s straight (including himself) when that’s obviously not true. He obviously likes boys. Well, boy. Niall Horan is the hottest guy in this hellhole and Josh is going to make sure that doesn’t go unnoticed._

 

***

 

“Hazza, what happened?” Louis asks as he sees his boyfriend with a black eye. “It’s nothing.” The curly haired boy says. “It’s obviously not, what happened?”

 

Harry sighs.

 

“Some of the more religious guys found out we were dating. And then…” He trails off. “Whatever. I’m fine. How are you?”

 

“Harry, I know that you think you have to be all butch and manly, but I promise you, I can already feel the testosterone from here. Do you…do you think Michael-“

 

“No. He’s a conniving bitch, but he’d never do something like that.” Harry says immediately. “Why are you protecting him?” Louis asks. “Lou, I dated him for a long time. I know what he would do and what he wouldn’t. Besides, those religious kids wouldn’t even listen to him. They think he’s ‘the heathen’.” Harry replies. Louis looks down. “Right. Forgot about all that.” He mutters. “Louis, you know I didn’t-“

 

“Do you still like him?” “No, of course not. I like you, Louis. You have to-“

 

“No, I don’t.” Louis interrupts, then walks away. “Lou!” Harry yells, but the other boy ignores him.

 

***

 

Josh, Michael, and Luke are at the cupcake table, people crowding around it as they try to make sure everyone actually pays for their cupcakes. Mr. Schue pushes to the front of the line.

 

“Hey, guys, this is amazing.” He says and Michael looks up at him, helping himself to a cupcake. “Hi. Josh found his Grandma’s old recipe. They’re addictive, do you want one?” Michael asks. “Oh, uh, no thanks, wouldn’t want to take away from a paying customer.” Michael nods.

 

“Yeah, no, sure.” He says, still eating the cupcake. Mr. Schue turns to Josh. “Hey, nice work, buddy.” He says and they fist bump.

 

Josh smirks after he leaves, counting the money in his hands. This wasn’t his Grandma’s old recipe. He just winged it with the cupcake batter and put in some drugs he got from the previous Glee Club instructor who sells it. He doesn’t put that much in, just enough to give you a mean case of the munchies. He didn’t know what Niall would want to see in a guy, just generally being nice to people and all that. But whatever it was, Josh was going to do it.

 

***

 

Liam walks into the choir room and goes over to Zayn. “Good luck.” He says, then drops his voice to a whisper. “I’m rooting for you.” Zayn smiles a little as Liam goes to sit down. Ashton glares at him.

 

“Alright, welcome to the first official diva-off. Let’s get this party started.” Mr. Schue says and everyone sits down.

 

 _Zayn:_  
_Something has changed within me,_  
_Something is not the same._  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game._  
  
_Louis:_  
_Too late for second-guessing,_  
_Too late to go back to sleep._  
_It's time to trust my instincts,_  
_Close my eyes and leap._  
  
_Both:_  
_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm_  
_Defying Gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down..._  
  
_Zayn:_  
_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'Cause someone says they're so._  
  
_Louis:_  
_Some things I cannot change,_  
_But till I try, I'll never know._  
  
_Zayn:_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
  
_Louis:_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost._  
  
_Both:_  
_Well, if that's love,_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_  
  
_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity._  
_Kiss me goodbye,_  
_I'm defying gravity._  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying Gravity_  
  
_And you won't bring me down._  
_Bring me down!_  
_Ahhahhoahh_

 Harry walks up to his boyfriend after he finishes singing. “You did great.” “I sounded awful.” Louis argues. “You’re still perfect to me. Solo or not.” Louis smiles, hugging him. (a/n: aww larry)

 

***

 

“Twelve hundred dollars. That’s enough for the bus, and two cases of Nany Light for the ride home.” Josh says as he hands Mr. Schue the money.

 

“Oh, dream on, buddy.”

 

Josh looks to Niall and sees the boy smiling back at him. The blonde winks and Josh blushes. _Wait, what? I don’t blush. It must just be hot in here._ josh thinks, then turns away from the blonde Irish boy who is literally going to be the death of him.

 

***

 

 _[Zayn:]_  
_You shout it out,_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

 

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Richochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

 _[Louis:]_  
_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

 _[Chorus:]_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was terrible i'm sorry
> 
> p.s. it's fringe!sos so ya what nerds am i right
> 
> -Gracie XXX
> 
> (capital X's cuz I really love you guys)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING* there are a few suicidal thoughts in this one. they're very minor and hardly mentioned, but they might be brought up again in later chapters. If that sort of stuff triggers you, skip the part where ashton is ranting to michael and luke.**

“Ballad. From Middle English, ballade. Who knows what this word means?” Mr. Schue asks and Zayn and Louis’ hands fly up.

 

“It’s a male duck.” Luke says.

 

Mr. Schue looks at him once, confused, before pointing to Louis. “A ballad is a love song.” He says and their teacher nods. “That’s right, but they don’t always have to express love. Ballads are stories set to music – they help us say our feelings that we can’t get out any other way. Now, Sectionals is in a few weeks, and there’s only one rule – we need to perform a ballad.”

 

“Looks like my letter to the Michigan Show Choir Committee finally paid off!” Zayn smiles and looks to Josh, who gives him a ‘cool story, bro’ look before turning back to the front of the room.

 

“Okay. Here’s the assignment for the week. I’m gonna pair you guys off, and I want you to sing a ballad to your partner. Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you want to express, and make them feel it.” Mr. Schue says.

 

“I pick Ashton.” Liam says and his boyfriend smiles at him a little.

 

“No, it’s not that easy. Your partners will be chosen by fate.” The rest of the boys ‘ooh’. “Yeah. Okay, I put all your names in this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner.” He says and puts a hat on the top of the piano.

 

“I bet the duck’s in that hat.” Luke whispers to Michael as Josh walks up confidently to the hat. Everyone else drumrolls on their laps. “Louis.” Josh says and the boy groans and rolls his eyes. Niall walks up next, grimacing when he picks out the paper. “Ashton.” The curly haired raises his eyebrows a little.

 

Ed walks up next, looking at his paper, confused. “Asian?” Calum groans. “Oh my God, if I have to say this one more fucking time…”

 

Harry walks to the hat. “Justin.” He says, then Michael walks up. “Luke.” He giggles and Luke gasps, standing up and clapping excitedly. “How fitting.” Mr. Schue mutters.

 

“Looks like I have you, Liam.” Zayn says and Liam clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck nervously. “U-Um, yeah, I guess so.” He mumbles as everyone holds in their laughs and Ashton glares at Zayn.

 

Well, this is going to be a fun week.

 

***

 

“So, I was thinking ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ by Kansas, but, I mean, if you’re not familiar with it I’m open to any ideas…since, I’m kinda doing everything right now.” Zayn says, whispering the last part. “O-Oh, uh, sorry, I just – this is kinda awkward for me, and I know Ashton’s not cool with it.” Liam says nervously and Zayn sighs.

 

“Well, there shouldn’t be. We should be allowed to be friends, Ashton can’t dictate that for you. You _are_ independent.”

 

“He’s just really fragile right now and I don’t want him to get more upset.”

 

“He shouldn’t be suspicious of us. He doesn’t know what happened. Unless, you told him –“ “No, no, are you kidding? He would kill me, or you, most likely you, but –“ Liam cuts himself off with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Z, I really want to spend time with you, but I don’t want him to get even more depressed.”

 

Zayn is silent for a second. “Did you like it when we kissed? Is that why you’re so nervous around me?” He asks and Liam looks down. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell your boyfriend if you say yes.” The Muslim boy adds with slight sass in his tone.

 

“Zayn, you know that Ashton and I are –“ “Are you denying it?” “What?” “That you didn’t like the kiss.” Liam sighs again. “I – I don’t know.”

 

“Because, if you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t let me do this.”

 

Zayn leans forward and presses his lips to Liam’s, and the boy melts into it. He puts his hand on Zayn’s waist and the other boy climbs onto his lap, straddling his waist. Then, Liam realizes what he’s doing and abruptly pulls away.

 

“No, I – I can’t do this to him, I just, it’s complicated.” Liam says when he sees Zayn’s hurt expression. “No, I completely understand. That wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have done that.” Zayn says, regaining his composure. He clears his throat, getting off of Liam and sitting down next to him on the piano bench instead.

 

“How about you try singing to him? Like, you can sing Ashton a ballad. To like, let him know that you care and you’re there for him. That might help.” Zayn whispers and Liam nods slowly. “That’s actually a really good idea. I’m surprised I didn’t think of it, I’m usually on top of things.”

 

Zayn hums slightly, muttering, “Oh, I’m sure.” Liam glances at him and he clears his throat. “The Pretenders! Stand By You, I’m pretty sure you know it. It seems like the type of music you’re into.” Zayn says, and Liam nods. “Yeah, I love that song.”

 

“Okay. I could play the piano, I have a brief understanding of it.” Zayn says and turns around in his seat as Liam stands up.

  
_Oh, why you look so sad, tears are in your eyes,_  
 _Come on and come to me now, don't be ashamed to cry,_  
 _Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too._  
 _When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,_  
 _Nothing you confess could make me love you less,_  
  
_I'll stand by you,_  
 _I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
  
_So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,_  
 _Come on and talk to me now._  
 _Hey there, what you got to hide?_  
 _I get angry too, well, I'm a lot like you._  
 _When you're standing at the crossroads,_  
 _And don't know which path to choose,_  
 _Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong_  
  
_I'll stand by you,_  
 _I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
 _I'll stand by you._  
 _Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,_  
 _I'll stand by you._  
 _And when, when the night falls on you baby,_  
 _You're feeling all alone, won't be on your own,_  
 _I'll stand by you._  
  
_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
 _I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,_  
 _And I'll never desert you,_  
 _I'll stand by you,_  
  
_I'll stand by you._  
 _I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
 _I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,_  
 _And I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

 

***

 

Niall walks into the room where Ashton is waiting. He knows he shouldn’t hate him, but he’s the reason that Niall and Calum broke up. And really, it’s not the best thing to hold a stupid grudge against a depressed boy, but hey, you’d probably be upset, too.

 

Ashton looks up when he sees Niall walk in. He sighs and looks down again. “Okay, let’s just get this stupid thing over with.” Niall sits down next to the boy. They’re both silent for a few moments before the Irish boy decides to speak up. “I don’t like you very much.”

 

Ashton nods. “Right. The feeling’s mutual.” He sighs and looks away. “So, I heard you and Calum got together? What’s the story there?”

“Not much of one. We broke up last week. But we’d been together since the Vitamin D incident.” Niall responds. “I know you two kissed. He told me.”

 

Ashton sighs again and mutters something like ‘I thought he didn’t talk to anyone’. “I was having a panic attack. I had forgotten my medication that day and getting kicked off the Cheerios didn’t really help. He was there and he only kissed me so I would hold my breath and be okay.”

 

“Then why’d you kiss back?”

 

“I’ll admit, it was nice to kiss him. And he’s so cute, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t notice him before. But I kissed him back because I trust him. Besides Liam, he’s only person who I think _actually_ cares.” Ashton says but Niall doesn’t even spare a glance.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I kissed him back. But you can’t hold it against him. He never would’ve cheated if I hadn’t had that panic attack.” Niall nods. “It’s okay. I don’t blame you. Or Calum. And he still would’ve kissed you eventually. He’s liked you since he first saw you at the beginning of this year. Said you were, and I quote, ‘really c-c-cute’.”

 

Ashton laughs a little. “That feeling is also mutual.” HE turns back to the notebook he was holding on his lap. “So, do you like Panic! At the Disco?”

 

***

 

_Zayn walks through the hallway confidently, as always. That is, until one Josh Devine pushes him into the lockers. He stands up from the ground, hearing a British accent say, “That was a dick move, man.” And Josh responding with, “See you in class, mate!”_

_The British boy turns to Zayn with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry about Josh. He’s a total dick sometimes. Don’t take it personally.” The Muslim boy nods. “It’s completely fine. I mean, I get it all the time.” He says, looking down self-consciously._

_“Oh, um, okay. I’m Liam, by the way.” Liam says, holding out his hand. “Zayn.” The other boy responds, shaking Liam’s hand. “Are you new here?” The football player asks as they start walking down the hallway._

_“No, actually, I’ve been here for a couple months. Freshman.” Zayn responds, reorganizing the books on his arms. “Oh, I can hold those for you.” Liam says and takes the books from Zayn before he can protest. “I’ve never seen you around before.” The brunette says._

_“Oh, well, I’m trying to stay anonymous until I audition for the school’s next musical. It’ll be a classic story of a common wallflower breaking free and shining like a star.” Zayn explains and Liam nods understandingly. “Wow. So you’re not getting noticed so people will notice you more?”_

_“I’ve never actually thought about it that way, but, essentially, yes. I mean, I never got much attention at home, so I’m trying to recreate myself here. I have three sisters.” Zayn says. “I totally get that. I had two older sisters, and they were so controlling. They used to dress me up as a girl when I was a toddler. And I couldn’t even defend myself. They got me when I was weak.” Liam jokes, wiping away a fake tear and the shorter boy laughs.  “That’s awful! I only have one older sister, and two younger ones. My youngest sister has the prettiest blue eyes and she’s so cute –“ He cuts himself off. “I’m sorry, I’m probably boring you.”_

_Liam shakes his head. “No, of course not, I’d actually love to hear more.” He says, then looks over Zayn’s shoulder. “But, sadly, this is my next class. I’ll see you around, yeah?” He asks and the Muslim boy nods. Liam smiles (a really really cute smile that makes him look like a puppy) and kisses Zayn on the cheek lightly, causing the boy to blush and get weak in the knees._

_You know that feeling you’re supposed to get? The butterflies in your stomach and the ‘fireworks’?_

_Well, that’s just what Zayn felt right now._

***

 

“I can’t believe I kissed Calum while I’m still with Liam, I’m such a slut.” Ashton says as he paces back and forth. “You’re not.” Luke protests immediately and Michael just hums lightly from the mirror where he’s fixing his fringe.

 

“And Niall said he was okay with it and he wasn’t mad at me, but he’s lying. I know he is. No one is just _okay_ with their boyfriend kissing another guy, especially if that’s what caused them to break up!” Ashton continues. “Let it go, Ash. So you kissed Calum. So him and Niall broke up. It’s life, and it’ll go on.” Michael says and the older boy groans, flopping down on his bed. “I don’t want my life to go on.” He mumbles into the sheets.

 

Luke snaps his head over to Ashton. “What?” He asks, the airy tone of his usual voice gone. “Ash, don’t say that.” Michael adds. “But it’s true. All I’m doing is hurting people, no one even likes me.” Ashton continues, his eyes filling up with tears.

 

“We’ll support you, everyone in that Glee Club will support you, you have Liam –“ Michael starts but Ashton cuts him off. “No you won’t. And none of them will. I’m not worth helping. There’s more important matters.”

 

“Ash…” Luke trails off, not knowing what to say. He looks to Michael and the other boy just looks down. Michael has _always_ known what to say when it comes to telling Ashton that he shouldn’t be insecure because he’s fucking hot. But for some reason, he’s come up point blank.

 

~

 

“Mr. Schue?” The teacher looks up from the papers he was grading to see Michael and Luke. “We really need to talk to you. About Ashton.” Michael continues and Luke nods. “Okay, guys come on in.”

 

***

 

“You’re on the second floor? Oh, you’re right above me…Mate, you? I’m a hot damn mess. I found out that my hamster in biology was pregnant today, and I just started weeping.” Louis says into the phone as he walks into the choir room, ignoring Josh’s questioning look.

 

“No, I think that’s a great idea!” He says and Josh says, “We’re supposed to be rehearsing!” Louis waves him off. “I’m talking to Calum.” He then sighs into the phone. “I’ll hit you back.” He hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket.

 

“Dude, this is bad. All our ballads are terrible because we’re all so worried about Liam, and Ashton, and how they’re gonna get through this? We can’t even sing about our emotions because we’re so worried about theirs.” Louis says to Josh and the boy rolls his eyes. “Who cares?”

 

“Um…we all do. That’s why we’re gonna sing them a ballad to let them know we got their backs.” The brunette continues and Josh scoffs. “What? There’s no way I’m singing to them! Ugh, it’s not fair, Liam gets everything! He gets the sympathy, he gets the guy…”

 

And Josh might not like Ashton like he likes Niall, but he’s totally jealous that Liam gets to date the hottest guy in the school when _Josh_ was the one who was Ashton’s first anyway.

 

“What is your problem?”

 

“I slept with Ashton! And that’s why he’s depressed.”

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows. “What?” He asks incredulously, then sighs. “Look, you better get something through your thick skull really quick. You slept with Ashton, and it was most likely his first time. It takes a hell of a lot more to show that you care and about someone and that role’s already been cast because Ashton chose _Liam._ You’re just going to have to accept that and move on. ‘Cause you have no business messing up that poor boy’s life more than you already have. So just back off. You owe him at least that much.”

 

***

 

“I’m really sorry about what I did. I shouldn’t have, it was completely insensitive. I know that you’re in a perfectly happy relationship with Ashton and I shouldn’t have messed with that.” Zayn says and Liam sighs. “No, no, it’s actually fine. I feel a lot better now. Like everything’s out in the open.” He says.

 

“So, I did my ballad, what’s yours?” Liam asks and Zayn gulps, looking him in the eye. “I honestly love you.” He whispers and Liam nods. “Uh…sounds awesome. I don’t know the song or whatever, but it sounds positive and nice and stuff.”

 

“Hey, you two. We need you to come to the choir room.” Louis says and both boys look up at his voice. Zayn stands up and walks next to the slightly taller boy.

 

“Why?” Liam asks.

 

“Because, there’s something we want to give you and Ashton.” Zayn smiles and they walk towards the choir room.

 

“Don’t close your eyes, I didn’t tell you to close your eyes.” Louis scolds with a small laugh and Liam opens his eyes. “Is there a cake in here?” “No, there’s no cake.”

 

Liam sits down next to Ashton, whispering, “Do you know what’s going on?” and his boyfriend shakes his head.

 

“Your fellow Glee Clubbers want to sing you a song to let you know how they feel about you.” Mr. Schue says. “What’s the song?” Liam asks and Zayn smiles a little. “Just listen. The song says everything.”

_Um um um um_   
_um um um um_   
_um um um um um x2_

_Sometimes in our lives_   
_We all have pain_   
_We all have sorrow_   
_But if we are wise_   
_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me!_   
_when you're not strong_   
_and I'll be your friend_   
_I'll help you carry on_   
_for it won't be long_   
_'till I'm gonna need_   
_somebody to lean on_

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)_   
_when you need a hand (When you need a hand)_   
_we all need (need) somebody to lean on!_   
_(I just might have a problem)_   
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_   
_we all need somebody to lean on!_

_Lean on me (hey)_   
_when you're not strong (When you're not strong)_   
_I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)_   
_I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)_   
_for it wont be long (o it wont be long)_   
_'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_If (If)_   
_there is a load! (there is a load)_   
_you have to bare (you have to bare)_   
_that you can't carry_   
_I'm (I'm higher) right up the road_   
_I'll share your load_   
_if you just call me_

_Call me (I'm calling)_   
_Call me (when you need a friend)_   
_Call me (call me)_   
_Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)_   
_Call me (when you need a friend)_   
_Call me (if you need a friend)_   
_Call me (any time of day_   
_Call me_

_It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on_   
_lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend_   
_lean on lean on lean on me lean on me_   
_lean on lean on lean on me_   
_I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on_   
_I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)_   
_Yeah_

  


  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update because i'm out of town on saturday
> 
> this is so short and terrible omg
> 
> so major ziam fluff (yay) and yeah that's basically all I got from this
> 
> and poor ashton :(
> 
> Comment and kudos if you want another chapter! :)
> 
> -Gracie XXX


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay, first of all, I would like to welcome Ms. Hitchens and the Jane Addams Glee Club. We’re very happy to have you guys here. So, we’re gonna let you guys start us off. Let’s see what you got.” Mr. Schue says and the other director gestures to her band. “Hit it.”

 

 _Chatonja, Can you handle this?_  
 _Aphasia, Can you handle this?_  
 _Jayelle, Can you handle this?_  
 _I don't think they can handle this!_  
  
_Barely move, we've arrived_  
 _Lookin' s***, lookin' fly_  
 _Baddest chicks, chicks inside_  
 _Dj, jam tonight_  
 _I don't need anything_  
 _Don't you wanna, dance with me_  
 _Can you handle, handle me?_  
  
_I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this_  
 _'Cause my body too_  
 _Bootylicious for ya babe_  
  
_I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this_  
 _'Cause my body too_  
 _Bootylicious for ya babe_  
  
_Baby, can you handle this?_  
 _Baby, can you handle this?_  
 _Baby, can you handle this?_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Can handle this oooh_  
  
  
_I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_

 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this_  
 _'Cause my body too_  
 _Bootylicious for ya babe_  
  
  
_Move your body_  
 _Up and down_  
 _(Whoo)_  
 _Make your booty_  
 _Touch the ground_  
 _(Whoo)_  
 _I can't help but_  
 _Wonder why_  
 _Is my vibe too_  
 _Vibealacious for you,_  
 _Babe_  
  
_I shake my jelly_  
 _At every chance_  
 _When I whip_  
 _With my hips you_  
 _Slip into a trance_  
 _I'm hoping you can_  
 _Handle all this jelly_  
 _That I have_  
 _Now let's cut a rug_  
 _While we scat some jazz_  
  
_(Scatting)_  
  
_I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this_  
 _'Cause my body too_  
 _Bootylicious for ya babe_  
  
_I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this jelly_  
 _I don't think you_  
 _Ready for this_  
 _'Cause my body too_  
 _Bootylicious for ya babe_  
  
  
_For you babe_

They run off the stage happily as the boy watch in a stunned silence, only clapping a little bit. “They’re really hot.” Luke whispers to Michael and he nods slowly.

 

“Mr. Schue, you seem concerned.” Zayn says as he goes to sit by the teacher. “What? No, I mean, they were great, but we’re just as good.” Mr. Schue responds with a dismissive shrug. “Mr. Schue, if I may. What they were doing was all smoke and mirrors. It’s called ‘hairography’. All that whizzing of their hair was just to distract from the fact that they’re not very good dancers and their singing is just so-so. Trust me. We have nothing to be afraid of.” Zayn explains and stands up, walking away.

 

***

 

Ashton knocks on the door and hears the call of ‘I’ll be right there’ then another faint scolding of ‘Harry, no cookies until after dinner!’. His distraught mother opens the door, but smiles when she sees who it is. “Ashton! You’re home! I would’ve invited you sooner but everything has just been hectic and I couldn’t afford the plane –“

 

“Mom, I get it. You don’t have to worry.” Ashton interrupts with a small smile. His mom sighs.

 

“Thank God for you, sweetie. If you’re hungry there’s food in the kitchen. You’re looking pretty skinny.” His mom says and he retaliates with an immediate response of, “Well, cheerleading does kind of have a dietary limit.” Annemarie shakes her head. “I still don’t know why you took up that sport. You should be allowed to eat whatever you want, no ‘dietary limits’.” Ashton laughs a little.

 

“Is Lauren upstairs?” He asks and his mom nods. “All the time now. Only comes down for school. She never comes down, no matter what I cook. Hopefully she’ll come down today, I’m making her favorite.”

 

Ashton walks up the stairs and knocks lightly on his sister’s door. “Not in the mood, Haz.” She sighs from the opposite side of the door. “Will you open it for me, then?” Ashton asks and a couple seconds later, the door flies open. “Ash! You’re home! I missed you so much!” Lauren squeals while hugging him tightly.

 

“Hi, Lauren. I missed you, too. Can we…” He starts, but gets lightheaded and his sister notices immediately. “C’mon, sit down, you look like you’re gonna faint.” She says, guiding him to sit down on the bed. “What did you want to talk about?” She asks.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ashton questions. “It’s been hard without you here. I used to be able to talk to you all the time, and Harry doesn’t get it, so…it’s been a little lonely.” Lauren says and Ashton nods slowly. “And how’s school? Everything okay there?” He asks and Lauren goes still for a second before laughing lightly and saying, “Since when did you become such a mom?”

 

But Ashton knows that laugh is fake. He fakes his most of the time.

 

“I just want to know if you’re feeling okay, is that such a crime?” He asks, frustrated. “Yeah, it is when you’re being hypocritical about it. I know that you’re probably having the same problems. You never wore that many bracelets before and I know that you definitely got a dizzy spell back there. So don’t pretend like my problems are more important than yours.” Lauren responds angrily.

 

Ashton sighs. “I haven’t been feeling good. But I don’t need to put any more worry on Mom’s shoulders.”

 

“You don’t think I worry about the same thing? I can’t tell Mom that anything is wrong with me because then she’ll freak out and I’ll be put in a hospital which you and I both know we can’t afford.” Lauren says before sighing, her shoulders slumping. “I just – I don’t want to be a burden, you know?”

 

Ashton nods. “I get that. I feel the same way. I hate worrying people. It’s just easier if they don’t know what’s going on.” He says. “That’s what I used to think. Then I told Liam about what was happening and now the whole school practically knows, so it’s all out in the open. And then there’s this club I’m in, it’s really great. It’s for singing. Like a choir, but we compete.” He looks up and Lauren nods for him to go on.

“Yeah, so, apparently, all the guys in there care about me. I don’t believe them, but they say they do.” “Yeah, but no one cares about me. Except maybe Mom, but that’s like a rule to parenting.” Lauren says. “I care about you.” Ashton says. “I know that you won’t believe it, but there are people who care about you. And they want you to get better. So, you have to promise me that you’ll try.”

 

Lauren seems to think about it for a while before nodding. “Okay. But you have to promise me the same thing.”

 

Ashton sighs, but reluctantly nods. “Pinky promise?” His sister asks and Ashton giggles, nodding again. “Yeah, Loz, pinky promise.”

 

***

 

“Alright, guys, I did some thinking last night. I think I found our new number for Sectionals. We’re doing the title song from ‘Hair’. Now this show started a revolution –“ Mr. Schue says but Josh cuts him off. “So did guys have longer hair back then? In the 20’s or whatever?”

 

“Yeah, Mr. Schue, if we’re going to do a song about hair, shouldn’t we all have more hair…?” Liam asks, confused, and Luke looks up at him. “You’re a genius.” Liam smiles a little.

 

“One step ahead of you. Here are your wigs.” Mr. Schue responds, throwing a duffel bag full of wigs at them.

 

Zayn stands up angrily, walking over to him. “Mr. Schue, we don’t need hairography, it’s just a distraction.” He says. “Look, I’ll be honest, those Jane Addam’s girls did scare me a little. And we need to pull out all the stops if we want to win Sectionals.” The teacher responds in a whisper then looks up, laughing. “Looking great, guys!” He says and the boys smile.

 

***

 

_Hey, do you know where Ashton is?_

Calum writes down and leans back casually, passing the note to Michael. The blonde looks up at him and sighs, opening the note.

 

  _Yeah, he’s in Australia to help his sister. Why?_

Michael writes back and starts to hand the note to Calum, but the teacher walks by. He pretends to be working and smiles sweetly at the teacher when he stops at Michael’s desk. The teacher walks away and Michael hands the note back to Calum.

 

_I’m just worried about him. We haven’t really talked since Niall and I broke up._

_Right, the kiss._

_You know?!_

_Yeah, Ashton told me. He was really stressing out over it. It’s probably only because…_

_Because why?_

_I don’t know if I should tell you._

_C’mon, just tell me!_

_Okay, if Ashton asks, you didn’t hear it from me. So, he told me that he likes you. More than a friend._

 

Calum’s eyes widen when he reads this and he starts to turn around when the bell rings. Michael immediately stands up and walks out of the room. “Michael –“ Calum starts, but the boy runs out of the room. He sighs and picks up his backpack, going to his next class.

 

***

 

Zayn walks up to Liam’s locker. “I know I’ve apologized probably a thousand times by now but I just want to do it again. I’m really sorry.” Zayn says and Liam shrugs. “It’s fine, I guess.” “I just – I’m so selfish and conceited sometimes and I say and do things that I don’t mean.” He continues and Liam shakes his head.

 

“You’re not.”

 

“Not what?”

 

“Selfish and conceited. You’re actually really cool. More than some people give you credit for.” Liam says and Zayn nearly swoons. “Oh, um, thanks. You’re probably the only person in the school that thinks that.” The Muslim boy mutters shyly and Liam smiles. “Well, when you’re making it big in the real world and have millions of dollars, then the joke’s on them.” He says.

 

“Do you want to come over?” Zayn asks without thinking. “I mean, like, as friends, I know you’re taken and I don’t want you to be uncomfort-“ The football player cuts him off with a nod. “Sure. Sounds fun.” Zayn smiles a little, practically whispering, “7?” Liam nods again, smiling back.

 

“See you then.” He says, closing his locker and walking to his next class. Zayn smiles brightly.

 

And that, kids, is how it’s done.

 

***

 

“Hey, Z.” Liam says as Zayn opens the door for him. The boy smiles, looking down self-consciously at his (Niall’s) jeans. He had kicked the Irish boy out of their shared dorm after the boy lent him those pants, claiming ‘you need to show something off and you have hot legs’. And that would’ve been a sufficient amount of creepiness for one day.

 

If Niall hadn’t thrown condoms at Zayn on his way out.

 

The Irish.

 

“So, where’s Ash been? I haven’t seen him around.” Zayn says, trying not to sound like an overly jealous ass. “Oh, he’s in Australia. Visiting his sister.” Liam responds. “How’s he feeling?” Zayn questions, because common courtesy.

 

“Can we not talk about Ashton? Everyone’s always asking about him like I’m in his head and I can’t answer because I might answer wrong and then it’ll mess everything up.” Liam says and Zayn nods. “Yeah, of course, I can see how that would be frustrating. So, how are you with the hairography?”

 

The brunette sighs. “I’m not doing that great. Having all that hair, ‘s weird. I don’t know how girls function.” Zayn laughs a little. “To be honest, I actually don’t like doing it. It’s so fake and so…not us. Is that weird?” He asks and Liam shakes his head. “It’s not weird at all. I kind of agree actually. I think we’re good enough to beat the other teams just by us singing, but apparently, not true.”

 

Zayn smiles a little, not knowing what to say next. Liam’s looking down at his hands, avoiding all eye contact. Then Zayn leans forward. Liam pushes him away slightly. “No, Zayn, not again.” He mutters and Zayn nods a little with a hurt expression.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Maybe I should go.” Liam says and stands up. And Zayn really didn’t mean to let this slip, but before his brain can register that this will probably be the rudest thing he’s said in his life – “You’ll always choose him over me.” Liam turns back to him, his mouth hanging open.

 

“You know what? Yeah, I will. Because I love him. And when you love a person, you don’t cheat on them secretly. I was stupid before, I never should’ve kissed you.” The footballer says and turns around for a second, then turns back.

 

“And I also take back what I said before. You really are just selfish and conceited.”

 

***

 

“Thank you all for coming, we’re so honored to have you guys here. So, without further ado, I present the New Directions!” Mr. Schuester says as the deaf choir watches their director intently while he’s doing the signs to match the words.

 

_You ready, hey_   
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_   
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_   
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_   
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_   
_I touch on you more and more every time_   
_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_   
_Call your name two or three times in a row_

_I'm hairy high and low_  
 _Don't ask me why I don't know_  


_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

_Give me a head with hair_   
_Long beautiful hair_   
_Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_   
_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_   
_Looking so crazy in love's_   
_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

_Down to here._   
_Down to there._   
_Down to where it stops by itself._

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

_Got me crazy right now_

The deaf kids look at them weirdly and do the sign for clapping before standing up, taking their place on the floor as the boys sit down, taking their wigs off. The choir starts performing ‘Imagine' by The Beatles and Louis smiles a little, joining in.

_(Louis:)_

_Imagine there's no countries_  
 _It isn't hard to do_  
 _Nothing to kill or die for_  
 _And no religion, too_  
  
_Imagine all the people_  
 _Living life in peace_  


_(Niall:)_  
 _You, you may say I'm a dreamer_  
 _But I'm not the only one_  
 _I hope someday you will join us_  
 _And the world will be as one_  


_(Zayn:)_  
 _Imagine no possessions_  
  
_I wonder if you can_  
 _No need for greed or hunger_  
 _A brotherhood of man_  
  
_Imagine all the people_  
 _Sharing all the world_  
  
_You, you may say I'm a dreamer_  
 _But I'm not the only one_  
 _I hope someday you will join us_  
 _And the world will live as one_

 

***

 

 

“Calum!” The boy turns around and Ashton is immediately jumping into his arms. “I missed you.” Calum says and Ashton giggles. “I missed you, too.”

 

 

“How’s Lauren?” Calum asks as the older boy pulls away. “She’s getting better. She had actually eaten dinner the night I came. Not a regular portion yet, but still. And I’m making her Skype me every Friday before I go to sleep.” He explains.

 

 

“And what about you?” Calum questions and Ashton smiles a little. “I’m trying to get better now, too. Not just saying I am. Lauren and I promised that we would try and get better for each other. I don’t want to let her down.”

 

 

The Kiwi boy smiles at him. “I missed you so much.” Ashton laughs a little. “You already said that.”

 

 

“Have you talked to Liam yet?” Ashton’s eyes widen because, _holy shit he hasn’t talked to Liam yet._  “I’m guessing that means no.”

 

 

“I don’t know what happened, I didn’t even think of it, I just – oh God, do you think he’ll hate me? I’m a terrible boyfriend…” Ashton starts but trails off. “Ash, it’s fine. He won’t be mad at you. He loves you, okay?” Calum tells him and Ashton nods. “Right. Yeah.

 

 

“Thanks for always being there. For calming me down and stuff. I know it must be annoying, but thank you. I really like you, Cal.” The curly haired boy says. “I know.” Calum responds. “What? Am I really that obvious?” Ashton asks worriedly.

 

Calum shakes his head. “No, you were very secretive. I know because, um, Michael told me.” And Calum knows that he is now a dead man. Michael specifically told him not to tell Ashton. Shit. Goodbye cruel world.

 

 

But Ashton doesn’t look surprised anymore.

 

 

He looks fucking _pissed._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“You fucking bitch.” Ashton seethes as he shuts Michael’s locker. The boy looks surprised at first but then smirks when he sees who it is. “Why hello sunshine. Back from Australia already?”

 

“Don’t play stupid. I thought I told you that thing about Calum in confidence.” Ashton says and Michael shrugs, opening his locker again. “You never said ‘don’t tell him’. And you should know I’m shit at keeping secrets, I’ve always had trouble at keeping my mouth shut.”

 

 

“I’ve _noticed._ ” The curly haired boy mutters. “Why would you tell him that? I thought we were friends.”

 

 

“I think a lot of things, too. Like how drugs are good for you, but that’s obviously not true. So…process that any way you want, but I have a class to get to.” Michael says and closes his locker. “Let’s face it, Ash. It’s extremely plausible that in an alternate universe, you and Calum could be an adorable couple. But not in this one. You belong with Liam, and Calum belongs with Niall. You’re just kidding yourself if you think otherwise.” He continues before walking away.

 

 

And Ashton really tries not to let that get to him, but, you know, Michael might suck at French but he’s fluent in English, profanity, dirty talk, and, of course, mean girl.

 

 

Ashton really wants to go back on his promise with his sister, but he knows he can’t. He just has to stay strong.

 

 

For both of them.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hey.” Liam says and Ashton smiles a little. “Hi.” He looks up at Liam. “Can we be in love again?” Liam nods. “Yeah, but I have to tell you something first.”

 

 

“You can tell me anything.” Ashton assures when he sees how nervous Liam looks.

 

 

“Cool…so, uh, when you were in Australia, I kind of hung out with Zayn. And I guess Niall gave him new clothes or something because this was not what he usually would wear. And he kinda tried to kiss me…” Liam sees his boyfriend’s worried face, so he quickly adds “But I didn’t let him! Because I only want to be with you.”

 

 

Ashton smiles. “It’s okay. And thank you for telling the truth.”

 

 

Liam pulls him into a hug, whispering “I love you, Ashton.”

 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“I want you guys to forget everything I taught you about hairography. We’re starting from scratch. Everybody grab a stool.” Mr. Schue says and Ashton wonders how the _hell_ he missed so much.

 

 

“So we’re a stool choir now?” Niall asks.

 

 

“Nope. We’re not dancing with the stools. No gimmicks, no distractions, no false theatricality. We’re just going to sit on them and sing.” Their teacher responds while passing out the song sheets. “Thanks, Mr. Schue.” Zayn says with a smile.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_(Calum:)_

_You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh I realize_  
_It's hard to take courage_  
  
_In a world full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_And the darkness still inside you_  
_Make you feel so small_  
  
_But I see your true colors shining through_  
_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful like a rainbow_  
  
_Show me a smile then_  
_Don't be unhappy_  
_Can't remember when_  
_I last saw you laughing_  
  
_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up_  
_Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I see your true colors shining through_  
_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful like a rainbow_

 _See your true colors shining through_  
_I can see your true colors, and that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors_  
_True colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah calum finally got a solo
> 
> ashton cannot catch a break omg poor guy
> 
> and then just........michael.......
> 
> zayn >:(
> 
> so yeah, comment and kudos if you liked this chapter, updates are going to be once a week now, depending on when I finish the chapter.
> 
> thank you for tolerating me
> 
> \- Gracie XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING: there is a mention of suicidal thoughts from the previous chapter. If you're uncomfortable with this, please don't read that part, or this chapter (its not in the whole thing, just a single part, but please, be safe).***

Louis puts a few yearbooks on the table, then looks up at everyone else. “Where’s Zayn?” He asks. “He’s not here yet.” Liam responds. “Perfect. Glee club stands on a delicate precipice. We have all felt the cold humiliation of a slushie in the face. But as of right now, our relative anonymity as a club shields us from more severe persecution: swirlies, patriotic wedgies…”

“What’s a patriotic wedgie?” Harry asks and Liam sighs. “It’s when they hoist you up the flagpole by your underwear.” “Strangely, it did make me feel more like an American citizen.” Niall says. “Based on my investigation, I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flames of anti-glee-club terror. I’ve done a little library research. Peter Gellar. Glee club second tenor, 1998. He can be seen here with both a drawn on Hitler mustache and rice paddy hat. Shortly after the yearbook came out, Mr. Gellar had a nervous breakdown. He is now the homeless man who sleeps in front of the public library.” Louis says.

“Patches?” Ashton asks incredulously.

“Patches.” Louis concludes.

“He barked at my mom once.” Luke says.

“Exhibit B: Tawny Peterson, glee club class of 2000, seen here in her photo with a cartoon knife stuck in her head, in a macabre tableau that, in four years would prove eerily prescient. I think I speak for all of us when I say that not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise. I suggest not fighting Figgins’ ruling.” Louis explains. “Hey guys. Looking at old Thunder Claps?” Mr. Schue asks as he walks into the room, causing Louis to slam the book shut and hold it close to his chest.

“It’s really unsettling.” Niall says, grimacing a little. But, apparently, Mr. Schue takes that the wrong way because he says, “And it’s totally unfair. Hey, can I borrow one of these?” He asks and Louis reluctantly hands him a book. “You know what? This year’s Thunder Clap is going to have a Glee Club picture with every one of your smiling faces. I guarantee it.”

The boys exchange uneasy looks. They really hope their principal won’t change his mind.

 

***

 

Zayn walks angrily into the principal’s office where he’s talking with Mr. Schue. “ Mr. Schuster, I’m very sorry to interrupt. Principal Figgins, as you very well may know, this is my first year in glee club and I’ve just been informed that New Directions has not been afforded a yearbook photo. As you might expect, my parents have a very close relationship with our local branch of the ACLU and if it’s up to me-“ Mr. Schue cuts him off. “Zayn, it’s okay. Glee Club’s getting a photo.”

Zayn smiles brightly. “Oh, fantastic. Thank you so much.” He says and walks out of the office, heading to the library.

Laugh at him all you want, but school pictures are everything to Zayn. They’re great practice for the paparazzi. As invasive as the press may be, stars depend on them for their fame.  In order to do so, he joins every club he possibly can. I know you’re thinking that he’s just joining all of these clubs to give off the appearance that he’s involved, known to exist, but glee club is different. Zayn really loves glee and he believes in what they stand for. They’ve come from behind, dismissed and ridiculed by everyone, and they’ve made something of themselves. Something that Zayn’s proud to be a part of, something he wants to be remembered for.

 

***

 

Michael laughs as Luke draws on Zayn’s picture in last year’s Thunder Clap. “Oh, that’s got the whole flag in it.” He says and Luke laughs.

Ashton stares sadly at them and sighs. He misses being on the Cheerios. Even if he felt like he was being left out, he still looked like he was a part of something. He wants people to be able to look back at these photos and remember all the good things he did, not what’s going on with him now.

 _That’s it, I’m done playing the victim._ He thinks and stands up angrily. Michael and Luke glance up at him for a second before turning away again. When that cheerleading photo is taken, Ashton is going to be back on that squad, whether Sue Sylvester likes it or not.

 

***

 

“Good news, guys. Glee Club gets a photo in the Thunder Clap.” Mr. Schue says and the boys respond with fake enthusiasm. “Yep. It’s going to show everyone at the school that glee club is on its way up. When we win regionals, those claps are going to be collector’s items. I mean, all of your classmates are going to be begging for your autographs. But, I had to compromise to do it. Um, we only get a quarter page in back. Which means we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo. So, tomorrow we’re going to put it to a vote! Exciting, huh? All right!” He says.

 

***

 

“Well, we’re all here, I guess we should vote.” Harry says monotonously the next day in Glee Club. “With your permission, I have prepared a few words.” Zayn starts, standing up and walking to the front of the room. “I nominate Zayn.” Harry says. “Second.” Louis adds.

“Alright, let’s vote up in this piece. I gotta go hit the gym and load up the guns for the football picture.” Josh says and looks to Niall, winking. The blonde smiles a little and blushes.

Mr. Schue looks over the votes and sighs. “Looks like everybody voted for Zayn…including Zayn.” The said boy smiles brightly. “But we need two team captains, guys.” “Why two? We’re fine with having Zayn represent us in the yearbook by himself.” Ashton says.

“We’d actually prefer it.” Louis adds and the bell rings, everyone standing up.

“Ashton, can you come with me?” Mr. Schue asks when nearly everyone has left the room. The boy nods with a confused expression and follows his teacher down the hallway. “Why are we in Miss Pillsbury’s office?” Ashton asks when they stop. “Just sit down.”

He sits down cautiously on one of the chairs in the office. “Ash, Michael and Luke talked to me the other day,” _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ “And they told me something you said the other day. I hope you know that if you need anyone to talk to-“

“I’m not suicidal.” Ashton interrupts, his voice barely a whisper.

“Then why’d you say what you said?” Mr. Schue asks.

“The definition of dying is to stop living. I’ve felt like that every day since the beginning of this year. I know I’m technically ‘still alive’, but it doesn’t feel that way. I already feeling like I’m dying every day, there’s no need to make it more official.” The curly haired boy answers, not really answering the question but no one’s calling him out on it.

“And I didn’t mean to say that around Michael and Luke. It slipped out. I should’ve just kept my mouth shut, but I’m so stupid and-“ “Ashton.” Mr. Schue cuts him off and Ashton looks down and realizes that he was scratching at the cuts on his wrists.

The bell rings again, signaling there’s only a minute left before the next class starts.

“I should probably get going.” Ashton says and stands up. “Thanks, Mr. Schue.”

 

***

 

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Schue?” Zayn asks as he walks into the choir room. “Oh, hey, Z. So, how’s the new captaincy going?” “I think that my unanimous election gave me a very strong mandate to shake things up.”

“Great. I have a job for you.” Mr. Schue says and Zayn salutes. “We need a co-captain. You have so many great ideas, no reason why you shouldn’t have help pushing them through.” Zayn nods slowly. “I could use a trusty lieutenant, I do have over 65 proposals.”

“So, can I count on you?” “No problem. I’m on it.”

 

***

 

“Sorry, can’t. I’m having a bar mitzvah.” Harry says and Zayn raises an eyebrow. “Harry, you get a bar mitzvah when you’re thirteen, and I know for a fact that you’re Catholic.”

“Yeah…my mum’s converting me.”

 

~

 

“I’d love to be in the photo with you, Zayn. But I’m Irish and you’re British, it’ll throw off the whole composition.” Niall says, backing away from the boy. “We’re not even talking, it’s just a picture.” Zayn points out.

“But…with our skin complexions…you’ll look Indian.”

“On second thought, Niall, I don’t think you’re leadership material.”

“Follower.” The blonde agrees.

 

~

 

“Luke this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Zayn says.

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to be in a photo with you, it’ll get defaced.”

“No it won’t!”

“Yes it will, I’ll be the one doing it.”

 

~

 

“I’m desperate. Glee Club needs you, Liam.” Zayn says and Liam sighs. “I’m totally honored that you asked me, just, shouldn’t you ask somebody who like, cares more? Not that I don’t, but I have football and friends and stuff.” He says.

“Glee Club only starting working after you joined. Face it, we wouldn’t have all the cheerleaders and football players in the club if it wasn’t for you!” The Muslim boy points out. “You know I love Glee Club, I just don’t get why I have to represent it.”

  
“Because you’re a leader, Liam. And that’s what leaders do. They stick their necks out for people they care about. And you know that if we can’t do this, then we’ll lose Sectionals and the club is over. I can’t do this alone.” Zayn says and Liam sighs. “You don’t have to. I am a leader. You got yourself a co-captain. I’ll do the picture with you.”

 

***

 

“I totally understand that as captain of the football team, you’ve worked really hard to project an appearance of steely toughness, but glee club is different. We have to present the appearance of positivity and optimism. So… We’re gonna practice and I’m going to teach you how to smile correctly for your photo.” Zayn says as he brings Liam into the choir room, handing him a song sheet.

 

_When you first left me,_   
_I was wanting more._   
_You were kissing that girl next door_   
_What you do that for? (What you do that for?)_

_When you first left me,_   
_I didn't know what to say._   
_I never been on my own that way,_   
_Just sat by myself all day_

_I was so lost back then,_   
_But with a little help from my friends,_   
_I found a light in the tunnel at the end_

_And now you're calling me up on the phone._   
_So you can have a little whine and a moan._   
_And its only because you're feeling alone._

_At first, when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile_   
_I was feeling bad for a while, but then I just smile, go ahead and smile_

_[lalalalala]_

_At first,_   
_When I see you cry,(see you cry)_   
_Yeah it makes me smile,(makes me smile)_   
_Yeah it makes me smile (makes me smile)_   
_At worst, I feel bad for awhile, (feel bad for awhile)_   
_But then I just smile (but then I just smile),_   
_I go ahead and smile(go ahead and smile)_

 

***

 

Liam starts to take off his soccer jersey in the locker room when Tom and Nathan pin him up against the locker. “What the hell?” He yells. “Hey, man, we’re just practicing.” Tom says. “Yeah, we heard you’re gonna be in the Glee Club picture and we don’t want to mess up messing it up.” Nathan adds.

“Screw you, Nathan! I’m sick of you pulling people down.”

“Hey, man, don’t talk that kum-bah-yay-yah crap. All right, you know the system’s put in place to keep order around here. You know what, I’m gonna give you some options, okay? Do you want me to put the Hitler mustache on your glee club picture, or do you want the buck teeth on your glee club picture? Which one do you want? It don’t matter to me either way. I’ll put both –“ Tom starts but Liam pushes him away.

“How do you spell ‘loser’? I’m gonna write it on his forehead.” Nathan laughs as they walk away, high fiving Tom. “Big potato head. You can write a whole haiku on that thing.” Tom says.

 

***

 

Zayn stands in the photography room, nervously fiddling with his hands. “Can we shake a leg here?” The photographer asks and Zayn looks up. “Fine. I’ll just…do it myself, I guess.” He says and sits down on the stool, the camera flashing immediately. “Wait!” The man looks up. “I insist on only being shot from my left side.” Zayn explains and turns, smiling a little as the camera flashes again.

“Yeah, I kinda need to see your teeth. It’s…sort of my job here.” The photographer says and Zayn sighs. “I’m sorry, I’m just upset…my co-captain bailed and I just…I’m sorry, I need a minute.” He says and stands up, walking over to the full length mirror in the room.

 _Snap out of this._ He thinks, looking at his reflection. _Stop being defined by what people think of you…or how they disappoint you. It’s lonely at the top, you know that. You just need to hold your head high, like you always do. Forget about him, forget about all of them, just do this for you._

“I’m ready.” Zayn says, turning back to the photographer. He gestures to the stool and Zayn sits down, smiling beautifully for the camera. It flashes twice and then stops. “Great.” Zayn looks up, shocked. “Wait, that’s it? I’ve practiced over 18 different poses for this shoot, and I haven’t even showed you my over the left shoulder poses yet. See?” He says, demonstrating, but the man just shakes his head.

“Sorry, I got a casting session in half an hour.” “A casting session for what?” Zayn asks, his eyes bright. “My brother-in-law is shooting a commercial for his store, I’m directing it, I just do these school photos for the money.” The photographer says and starts to put his camera away.

Zayn comes up with an idea and wills the tears to come like he always does when he needs to get what he wants. “Wait, woah, okay, I can take a few more photos for you.” The man says nervously and the Muslim boy stops crying immediately, looking up at him. “I can cry and demand. It’s one of my many talents. And with the exception of nudity and the exploitation of animals I’ll do almost anything to break into the biz.” He says.

“Well, you certainly seem talented, but there are other speaking parts. I’d need a bunch of other actors, too.”

“I can help with that.”

 

***

 

“I’d like to call this meeting to order.” Zayn says and walks to the door, about to close it when Liam walks in. “Oh, hello, Liam. Nice of you to show.” He says bitterly and starts to walk away, the brunette following after him.  

“Look, I’m sorry, but the guys were harassing me in the locker room and said they’d make me choose between a Hitler mustache and buck teeth, and I can’t rock either of those looks.” Liam explains, but Zayn ignores him. Liam sits down next to Ashton. “Do you think I have a potato head?”

 “Okay, look, I realize now that all of you think that glee club is just a joke. Okay and you’re convinced that we can’t win, and you’re content to just sit idle by until Figgins cancels the club. Well, I’m about to present to you a rare opportunity. The opportunity to become stars.” Zayn says. “How?” Ashton asks. “We’ve been cast in a local commercial.” The Muslim boy says. “Are you serious?” Liam questions incredulously. “Yes, _Liam._ And while all of you have been so concerned with your appearances in this school, I have landed Glee Club its first big break. Simply put, making us all celebrities. And no one messes with celebrities, or defaces their pictures.”

“What’s the commercial?” Calum asks.

“Hold onto your hats and get ready to sell…some mattresses.” Zayn says and the room starts buzzing with conversation.

Hold onto your hats indeed.

 

***

 

“You guys, I want us to remember this moment. Soon there will be agents, managers, and movie deals – but right now I want us to remember what it feels like to be together as a team.” Zayn says and Louis scoffs. “Whatever. As soon as I get my record deal, I’m not speaking to any of you.” Harry laughs and kisses him on the cheek lightly (a/n: aww larry).

“Alright, kids, here at Mattressland, we don’t believe mattresses should just be for sleeping and fornicating anymore. We believe that buying a mattress should be fun.” The owner of the store says. “Alright, let’s go over the script. I wrote it myself, I think it’s pretty brilliant. Action!”

“’Ah, me.’” Liam says, reading the paper. “’What’s wrong?’” Louis asks in a (probably way too) sarcastic voice. “’We just lost our jobs…at the factory, and we can’t get a good night’s sleep.’” Josh says (Having to check the script like twice and he can hear Niall laugh quietly from behind him). “’Chipper up! Come on down to Mattressland! We have wholesale prices that will fit your style and pocketbook!’” Zayn says, then turns away from the paper. “I’m sorry Mr. Coopersburg, this script is brilliant, but we’re a Glee Club. We should…perform.”

“Perform the lines as I wrote them.” The director says. “Hold on a minute, Dennis. What did you have in mind?”

_I get up, and nothing gets me down_   
_You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around_   
_And I know, baby just how you feel_   
_You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real_

_Oh can't you see me standing here_   
_I've got my back against the record machine_   
_I ain't the worst that you've seen (aint the worst that youve seen)_   
_Oh can't you see what I mean (cant you see what I mean)_

_Might as well jump, jump_   
_Might as well jump_   
_Go ahead, jump, jump_   
_Go ahead and jump_

_(Ohh, oh) Hey you (who said that)_   
_Baby how you been_   
_You say you don't know, you won't know_   
_Until we begin_

_Might as well jump, jump_   
_Might as well jump_   
_Go ahead, jump, jump_   
_Go ahead and jump_

_Ohhh, oh, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump_

“Come on down to Mattressland!”

 

***

 

“Coach Sylvester, we need to talk.” Ashton says. “Oh, I got nothing to say to you.” Sue says but Ashton ignores that. “The Cheerio’s photo is tomorrow and I want back on the squad.”

“Oh, is that what you want? Well, I wanted a cheer captain who wasn’t so selfish as to harm himself the second things got slightly bad in his life.” Ashton ignores her again. “It would be good for the school. Show everyone that appearances don’t matter. Sometimes you have to deal with a little adversity. I learned that in Glee Club.”

“Well, that educational proverb must have slithered right from Will Schuester’s mouth after his lesson on how to disqualify yourselves from Sectionals.”

“What?”

“Saw your little commercial. Boy, did you glee kids step in it.”

 

***

 

“Can we be friends again?” Calum asks and Niall closes his locker. “What?” “I miss hanging out with you. I miss being friends with you and I know we’re not really supposed to associate with each other anymore but I’m so fucking sorry and I hate having you mad at me.”

“Calum –“

“I just have no one that will listen to me. Louis’ all wrapped up with Harry, and then everyone is just so involved in their own drama and my parents hate me because I’m like this and my sister’s at Uni, and…and…” He trails off, tears starting to come to his eyes.

Niall pulls him into a hug, burying his face into the shorter boy’s neck. “I miss you so much.” Calum sobs and Niall just hugs him tighter. “I’m s-so sorry, Niall. I’m so sorry.” He says.

“It’s okay, I forgive you. I’m not mad, Cal. I’m not mad, calm down.”

“I love you.” Calum says, looking up at the Irish boy. “Yeah, love you, too.”

 

***

 

“Miss Sylvester.” Ashton says and his cheer coach looks up at him to see him in his old cheerios uniform. “You look like a toothpick.” She says and he ignores her. Again.

“I came to tell you that it still fits. My scars aren’t that bad, they’re already healing.”

“Take it off. You need to get it through your head, there’s no way you’re getting back on that squad, end of story.” Sue says, looking back down at her papers.

“You’re a hypocrite.”

“Excuse me?”

“I heard you got Glee Club disqualified from Sectionals because of a mattress, while you are constantly showering the Cheerios in swag. I’ve gotten free shoes, complimentary tannings, haircuts; those tickets to Cedar Point. We sold those on EBay. For a profit. Seems to me that if Figgins found out, you’d be banned from competition.” Ashton says, smirking a little. “Fine. You’re back on the Cheerios. I’ll put you on full time dry cleaning duty and shove you to the back of the photo to hide your shame –“

“I’m not finished. Glee Club gets a full page in the yearbook.”

“That’s not up to me.”

“You are giving up one of the Cheerios’ _six_ pages, and you are giving it to the Glee Club, free of charge.” Ashton demands and Sue looks at him in awe. “You know what, A? I’ve forgotten how ruthless you really are. You’re like a young Sue Sylvester. Now get the hell out of my office. If you can manage to get through the door without throwing up all over my carpet.”

“You know what? I don’t think I want to be a Cheerio. I don’t want to be a part of a club where I only appear to belong, I’d rather be apart of a club that’s proud to have me, like Glee Club.” Ashton says before walking out of her office, the few heads of the people in the hallways turning at his arrival. They all move to the lockers.

And hell yeah, it’s great being a Cheerio.

It’s just not great for Ashton.

 

***

 

“But, we don’t want to go to Sectionals without you.” Niall says and Mr. Schue sighs. “Look, guys, it’s either without me or not at all. I slept on the mattress, which means I accepted them, not you guys.” “He’s taking the bullet for us. Solid.” Josh comments. “We have worked too hard for you guys not to get your shot.”

“We can’t do this without you, Mr. Schue. Hell, we probably can’t do it with you.” Liam says.

“That’s not true. You guys are good. You’re really good. You did ‘Jump’ for that commercial without me, right? Look, the best teachers don’t give you the answers. they just point you in the right direction and let you make your own choices. That way, you get all the glory, and you deserve it. If you guys can’t do it without me, then I haven’t done my job.” Mr. Schue says.

“We’re really sorry, Mr. Schue.” Zayn speaks up, but doesn’t elaborate. He doesn’t have to.

“I know. I want you guys to go get gussied up and take that Glee Club photo with pride. I want to see a smile on every one of your faces.”

 

***

 

And they do, because they know that they’re worth that. They know that they deserve to have a picture in that yearbook, to show everyone that they’re actually worth something. Most of the people at that school don’t see that yet, but they will. Eventually.

 

***

 

And their picture does get vandalized, but they just laugh it off, since the neanderthals that did it are so fucking unimaginative and utterly stupid.

 

  


 

 

  
  
                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I make it sound like its the end, but its not lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah sectionals

“I bet we get stuck with Mr. Burzec as our Sectionals advisor.” Niall says and Calum grimaces. “Oh, the creepy math teacher?” “He’s always singing when he walks down the halls.” Harry adds. “Hey, guys. Did any of you think it was weird how Josh rushed to Ashton’s aid yesterday during rehearsal?” Zayn asks as he walks into the choir room.

_Ashton falls to the ground, gasping a little. Both Liam and Josh rush to his sides. “Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy?” Liam asks, worried. “Someone get him a juice box or something!” Josh adds. “Would you both just shut up? There’s just sweat on the floor or something, I slipped. I’m fine!” Ashton says in exasperation._

“No…” Louis trails off, looking to Calum worriedly. “He likes him, I mean, they’re friends. We all know that.” Niall says quickly. “Yeah, but it seemed like more than that. I’ve never told anyone this before, but I’m a little psychic. I can’t read minds or anything, but I do have a sixth sense. Something is definitely going on between them.” Zayn says and Louis changes that look to confused.

“We have to go.” He says, grabbing Harry’s hand.

“But we have to practice.” Zayn argues. “Oh, and we will. As soon as Mr. Schue names faculty advisor to replace him.” Harry says as Louis pulls him out of the room. “There’s nothing to be scared of, it’s not like Carrie or anything.”

 

***

 

“Hey. He’s onto it.” Louis says into the phone and Calum walks up next to him. “I know. It’s really freaking me out.” His phone vibrates and he looks down at it. “Niall’s buzzing in. I’m going party line.”

“Dude, this is serious. If he finds out, he’ll tell Liam. He’s a total trout mouth.” Niall comments.

“Harry wants in.” Calum says and hands his phone to Harry (who may have gotten his confiscated because he was texting Louis less than innocent things in class). “I say we lock him up until after Sectionals. I volunteer my closet!” He says and Louis sighs. “We can’t, we need him to sing.” “Damn his talent.”

“We just heard, who told?” Michael asks, buzzing in with Luke. “We assumed it was you.” Niall says.

“Why would I do that?” “To get back at Josh, aren’t you guys dating?” Harry asks. “Sex is not dating.” Michael sighs.

“If it were, Michael and I would be dating.” Luke says and the line goes quiet for a minute, Michael giving Luke a ‘really, bitch’ look before sighing again.

“Look, I don’t want to rock the boat. Ever since Ashton got kicked off the Cheerios, I’ve been top dog around here.” The blonde starts, but Louis cuts him off. “Hang on, Zayn’s walking by. Hey, babe!” He says, holding his phone against his chest and Zayn gives him a weird look. “He’s gone. Look, I know I screwed up telling all you guys, and I feel really bad about it. But we cannot let Zayn find out about this. If he tells Liam, he is going to flip.”

“And then we really have no chance at Sectionals.” Harry concludes and everyone hangs up, looking at each other worriedly.

 

***

 

“Hey, Niall.” Josh says and Niall looks up, smiling a little. “Hi.” He says and Josh has to give himself a mental pep talk so that he does not get down on one knee and propose to Niall right here and right now. “Uh, I just wanted to ask if you, like, wanted to hang out sometime. Like we could go out and kick some balls –“ Niall raises an eyebrow.

“Crap, that came out wrong. I mean, like, football? Or soccer, whatever you want to call it, it doesn’t matter, I just sort of wanted to know –“ “Are you asking me out?” Niall asks with an amused expression. “Well, I mean, it depends if you want to or not, I’ll be cool either way.”

The blonde laughs a little and _fuck_ his laugh. Josh is now dead. “So, will this be part two of our alcoholic adventures?” He asks and Josh nods.

“You actually remember that?”

“I was half drunk already, but yes, Devine, I do remember spiking the punchbowl with you.”

“So, if I brought alcohol, you wouldn’t be opposed to that?”

“Well, it depends on how good you are at being a ninja.” Niall jokes and Josh smirks. “I am amazing at ninja-ing.” “I’m sure you are.” Niall whispers. “And I think I’ll take you up on that offer. If you can promise this Josh, and not the soulless neanderthal who used to throw slushies at me.” He adds and Josh’s smile falls, remembering the horrible things he did.

“I’m so sor-“ “Don’t worry about it. I like this Josh a lot better. He’s sweet.” Niall interrupts with a smile and walks away, meeting up with Calum at the end of the hallway. The Kiwi boy meets Josh’s eyes and gives him a knowing look before following after his friend.

 

***

 

“Why did you do that the other day? Do you know how suspicious Liam has been acting around me?” Ashton asks in a hushed voice and Josh furrows his eyebrows. “Wait, why are you mad? He just thinks I’m looking out for you, nothing else.” “Because with the food fight and this, he’s starting to think what we have isn’t platonic and he may be dumb as a rock, but he sure as hell isn’t stupid.” The curly haired boy continues and Josh sighs.

“Alright, guys, let’s gather around. I have found my replacement. Give it up for Miss Pillsbury.” Mr. Schue says and the room applauds. “She’s the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker.” Luke whispers. “So, do you even know anything about music?” Michael asks sassily and the redhead starts to respond when Mr. Schue cuts her off.

“What’s important is that she cares about you guys every bit as much as I do. Look, I don’t know what the future holds for me, for us, but I know that on Saturday, you guys are going to make me proud. You guys are going to be great. So…goodbye for now.” Mr. Schue says and turns to walk out of the room.

“Wait, what about our setlist?” Louis asks. “That’s not up to me. You have to figure that out for yourselves.” Their teacher responds and walks out of the room. “Well, we have to do Titanium.” Niall says. “And Don’t Stop Believing, for sure.” Liam adds. “What about the ballad?” Calum asks.

“I would be thrilled to contribute from my repertoire.” Zayn says and walks up to the front of the room.

“Okay, you know what, Mr. Bossy Pants? Enough. I’ve worked just as hard as you, and I’m just as good as you. Somehow you always end up stealing the spotlight.” Louis says as he stands up. “Louis, do you really think you’re as strong of a balladeer as I am?” Zayn questions rhetorically, then turns towards Miss Pillsbury whispering, “Ballads are kind of my thing.”

“Okay, Zayn, how about you give Louis a try?” Miss Pillsbury says and Zayn nods. “Thanks, Mrs. P.” Louis says and she nods, smiling a little. She and Zayn sit down and Louis walks to the piano player, whispering the song in his ear.

 _Ooo, want to but I can't help it_  
_I love the way it feels_  
_This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_  
_I need it when I want it_  
_I want it when I don't_  
_Tell myself I'll stop everyday_  
_Knowing that I won't_  
_I got a problem, and I (don't know what to do about it)_  
_Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit_  
_But I doubt it; I'm_  
_Taken by the thought of it_

 _And I know this much is true_  
_Baby, you have become my addiction_  
_I'm so strung out on you_  
_I can barely move, but I like it_

 _So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_And it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_So, then it's all because_  
_Never get enough_  
_She's the sweetest drug_

 _Think of it every second_  
_I can't get nothing done_  
_Only concern is the next time I'm gon' get me some_  
_Know I should stay away from_  
_'Cause it's no good for me_  
_I try and try, but my obsession won't let me leave_

 _I got a problem, and I (don't know what to do about it)_  
_Ooo, even if I did, I don't know if I would quit_  
_But I doubt it, I'm_  
_Taken by the thought of it_

 _And I know this much is true_  
_Baby, you have become my addiction_  
_I'm so strung out on you (strung out on you)_  
_I can barely move, ooo, but I like it (but I like it)_

 _So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_And it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_So, then it's all because_  
_Never get enough (never get enough)_  
_She's the sweetest drug_

Zayn walks up to Louis. “Thoughts?” The taller boy asks and Zayn smiles. “It’s clear the room adores you. And though it wouldn’t be my first choice, I can’t wait to hear you sing that song at Sectionals. You’re amazing, Louis, and you deserve it. I’m gonna hug you now.” He says and Louis smiles. “Okay.” He responds as Zayn pulls him into a hug.

 

***

 

“That was pretty cool in there. I know it must have been hard for you.” Liam says as he and Zayn walk through the hallway. “It was the right thing to do. I wanted to bring the team together.” The Muslim boy responds and Liam stops walking by his locker, opening it up. “Yeah. You know, I got to be honest. I’m kind of pumped about sectionals. This has been a hard couple of months with Ashton and his depression and everything and… I don’t know. I really think that… Winning could make everything good for a while. You know? Is that stupid?” Liam asks and Zayn shakes his head. “It’s not stupid at all.” He responds immediately. “Is something up with you?” The Brit asks and Zayn sighs.

“I want you to be happy, Liam. And when you care about someone, you can’t sit down as they suffer when you know you can do something about it.”

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks, confused.

“I need to tell you something.”

 

***

 

Liam punches Josh again as Mr. Schue walks in with Miss Pillsbury. He pulls Liam off and Ed and Justin hold him back. “Tell the truth!” The brunette yells and Mr. Schue turns to Josh with a questioning look. “This punk just walked in and sucker punched me.” He says.

“Don’t play dumb, you’re too freaking dumb to play dumb!” Liam spits as he tries to get out of Ed and Justin’s hold. “Who told you this, Liam?” Ashton asks, tears running down his cheeks. “Obviously it was Zayn.” Harry mutters. “What? I didn’t do anything…” Zayn defends weakly, but his point is practically mute.

“Yeah, yeah it was Zayn, but I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from both of you.” Liam says and Ashton looks down guiltily. “Liam, just calm down –“ “No, they’re both lying to me!” The brunette yells, cutting their teacher off.

“Is it true? Just tell me, is it true?” Liam asks, a little more calmed down. Ashton looks up, his eyes filling with more tears. “Yes. I slept with Josh.” He says and Liam looks at him incredulously. “I am so sorry.” He adds, his voice choked up with sobs. “Screw this. I’m done with you.” Liam says and Ashton shakes his head, muttering, ‘no, please, I’m sorry’. “I’m done with all of you!” Liam adds and storms out of the room, kicking a chair on the way.

 

***

 

Ashton sits on a bench outside of the choir room. Zayn walks up to him. “I’m so sorry. I fully understand if you want to beat me up. If you can just avoid my nose.” He says and Ashton shakes his head. “I’m not mad at you. All you did was what I was afraid to do. Tell the truth.” He says and Zayn sits down next to him.

“I was selfish when I told him. I wanted you two to break up so that he would be with me.” He says and Ashton sighs. “And now neither of us have him.” He looks up, holding back more tears. “I have hurt so many people.” He turns to Zayn. “Can you go? I just really want to be alone right now.” The Muslim boy nods, standing up and walking away. He passes Josh and they exchange an awkward glance.

“Hey. So, I know you’re upset now, but I wanna be with you. And I’m going to do whatever I can to be to be here for you and help you get better.” Josh says and Ashton smiles. “Thanks. But I honestly can’t handle any more stress is my life right now. I need to do this on my own. And besides, you clearly have a boy of your own that you want to woo, I don’t want to be getting in the way.” He responds, standing up and walking away from Josh, leaving the boy alone on the bench.

 

***

 

Zayn looks out the bus window as Mr. Schue explains everything to Miss Pillsbury. They needed to get a twelfth member and apparently they had gotten Nick to join. Zayn doesn’t know what they paid him but he would double it for anyone else to join.

Nick gets on the bus and sits next to Zayn. He tries to wrap an arm around the boy’s shoulders but Zayn pushes him away with a disgusted expression.

 

***

 

“Okay, this is going well so far, we’re all signed in. According to the program, you have performance slot number 3.” Miss Pillsbury says as they sit in the lobby at the auditorium. “Wait, we’re going last? Isn’t that bad?” Calum asks and Zayn shakes his head. “Hardly. This is good news. My extensive auditioning for community theater has taught me that we either want to go first or last. If we’re first, then everyone has to measure up to us, and if we’re last, then we’re freshest in the judges’ minds.” He explains.

“And did you ever get either of those spots?” Harry asks sassily and the raven haired boy is speechless.

“I’m with Zayn on this. The glass is definitely half full with some very good things right now.” Miss Pillsbury says. “Yeah, she’s right. I mean, we’re here, right? No reason not to go in with some positive mojo.” Louis adds and Harry smiles at him.

 

***

 

 _And I know this much is true_  
_Baby, you have become my addiction_  
_I'm so strung out on you_  
_I can barely move, but I like it_

 _So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_And it's all because of you (all because of you)_  
_So, then it's all because_  
_Never get enough_  
_She's the sweetest drug_

Louis gapes at the Jane Addams girls. “It’s a really popular song.” Zayn consoles, seeing Louis’ expression.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

Harry shakes his head and Niall sighs in exasperation. “Why are they still so hot?” Luke whispers and Michael nods.

 

***

 

Louis puts his face in his hands as Calum pats his back, muttering reassurances.

“How did they even get the songs? This is so crazy. I can’t believe – what are we gonna do? This is fucking crazy!” Niall rambles and collapses on the couch next to Josh. “Can you believe this?” He asks and Josh shakes his head. “What are we going to do?” The Irish boy asks, looking at Josh, his bright blue eyes watering.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry, Ni. We still have ‘Don’t Stop Believin’.” Josh consoles, wrapping his arm around Niall’s shoulders. The blonde leans into his chest. “But the deaf choir hasn’t performed yet.” He mutters.

“Just calm down. Everything will be fine.” Josh whispers. He feels eyes on him and looks up to see that same knowing look on Calum’s face before the Kiwi boy looks down again.

He’s totally being subtle, right? It’s not that obvious. Calum’s just smart. Totally. Yeah.

 

***

 

“Hey, Liam.” Mr. Schue says as he walks into the locker room where Liam is cleaning his locker out. “You weren’t in your dorm, so I assumed you were here.” He explains. “Yeah. Football season ended, so I’m just cleaning out my things.” Liam says. “Sounds like something that could’ve waited until Monday.” Mr. Schue comments.

“Have you heard anything?” The brunette asks.

“Yeah, it’s…pretty bad. I can’t be there –“

“And I can? I can’t be in the same room as Ashton without crying like a girl, and I can’t look at Josh without wanting to punch his face off…” Liam says angrily, slamming his locker shut. “I don’t have any more pep talks, Liam. All I know is that, between you and me, they can’t win it without you.” Mr. Schue says. “But, that’s not fair. Why does it always have to come down to me, why do I always have to be the bigger man?”

“Because sometimes being special…sucks.” Mr. Schue says and Liam sighs. “I just want everything to be like…like it never happened, you know?” He asks. “Well, Liam…you can’t always get what you want.” His teacher says and places his car keys down next to him. “Listen, I’ll be in the choir room.”

“Wait, Mr. Schue, you forgot your keys.” Liam says as Mr. Schue starts to walk away.

“No, I didn’t.” He responds, walking out of the room.

 

***

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

Zayn rolls his eyes as the deaf kids sing (well, if you could call it singing) and has to hold back a scoff as the man sitting in front of him wipes his eyes with a tissue. “Meet me in the green room in 5 minutes!” He yells over the music to the rest of the club and storms out of the auditorium.

~

“You leaked the set list. You don’t want to be here, you’re just Sue Sylvester’s little moles.” Harry says and Michael looks at him incredulously, opening his mouth to say something, but Ashton cuts him off. “I know for a fact that’s true. Sue asked us to spy for her.”

“Look, we might still be Cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue the set list.” Michael defends. “Well, I did, but I didn’t know what she was going to do with it…” Luke mutters, and Harry rolls his eyes, muttering something along the lines of ‘of fucking course you didn’t’. “Okay, you can believe what you want, but no one’s forcing me to be here. If you ever tell anyone this, I’ll deny it…but I actually like being in Glee Club. It’s the best part of my day, okay? I wasn’t going to go and mess it all up.” Michael says, leaving everyone speechless. He sighs and sits down in a chair.

“I believe you.” Zayn says after a while. Michael smiles at him disbelievingly.

“Okay, look, guys, there’s no point in arguing. We have to go on in an hour…” The Muslim boy continues. “And we have no songs.” Calum inputs. “Maybe I could improvise some of my deaf poetry jams.” Niall suggests and Calum shakes his head immediately.

“We’re going to do this the right way. Let’s start with the ballad. Louis, do you have anything else prepared?” Zayn asks and Louis looks up at him, shrugging. “Yeah, but it’s not as good as anything you’re gonna sing.” “No, we agreed –“ “We _agreed_ that I would sing ‘Because of You’. And that’s not happening. The truth is, Zayn, you’re the best singer we’ve got.”  
_  
_ “As much as it pains me to admit it, and it does, Lou’s right. Zayn’s our star. If anyone’s gonna belt it on the fly, it should be him.” Harry adds. “Well, I do have something I’ve been working on since I was 10.” Zayn says after a moment’s hesitation. Louis smiles at him.

“Then I guess we have our ballad. And we’ll close with ‘Somebody to Love’. It’s a real crowd pleaser.” Ashton says. “That and a can of soup will win us third place. We still need another song we can all sing together.” Josh comments, causing Ashton to give him a look that says, ‘stop shooting me down you piece of bread’.

“I have one.”

Everyone looks up to see Liam with sheet music. “I found the music online. I used the Cheerios’ copier to make copies, then I trashed the thing. Ed, Justin, Luke, Michael, you’re our best dancers. Figure something out, and then we’ll all follow your lead.” He says, handing out the papers. “It’s gonna be choppy…” Ed says and Liam nods. “Good. We’re best when we’re loose. Look, all we have going for us is what we believe and what we’re singing about. If we can show the judges that, then we might have a shot at this thing.”

“It’s good to have you back, Liam.” Zayn says and the boy smiles at him.

“Is it cool if I have my spot back?” Liam asks Nick. “Quite. I only agreed to this so I could get into Zayn’s pants.” He says and Zayn rolls his eyes. “We cool, mate?” Josh asks. Liam shakes his head. “No.” Ashton looks at him sadly. “Liam…”

“You okay?” Zayn asks as Liam turns to him. “Don’t worry about me. This is all up to you now. You wanted the solo, the chance to be the star. This is your chance. Don’t screw it up.”

 

***

_I need you boo, I gotta see you boo_  
_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

 _Hey! Little mama, oh, you a stunna'_  
_Hot, lil' figure, yes, you a winner_  
_And I'm so glad to be yours,_  
_You're a class all your own_  
_And, oh, little cutie, when you talk to me_  
_I swear, the whole world stops, you're, my sweetheart_  
_And I'm so glad that you are mine, you are one of a kind_

 _And you mean to me what I mean to you and together baby,_  
_There is nothing we won't do_  
_'Cause if I got you, I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars, girl, you're my all_

 _And oh! I'm into you, and girl, no, one else would do,_  
_'Cause with every kiss and every hug,_  
_You make me fall in love,_  
_And now I, no I can't be the only one,_  
_I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,_  
_With the love of his life who feel_  
_What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you girl,_  
_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re the New Directions!”

 _Well, I saw her today at the reception_  
_A glass of wine in her hand_  
_I knew she would go meet her connection_  
_At her feet was her footloose man_

 _No, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_No, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_No, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_But if you try sometime, you just might find_  
_You get what you need_

 _And I went down to the demonstration_  
_To get my fair share of abuse_  
_Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration_  
_And if we don't, we are going to blow a 50-amp fuse", yeah_

 _And no, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_No, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_Well, no, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find_  
_You get what you need, baby_

_Oh, you can't always get what you want_

  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_Oh, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_Oh, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_Oh, you can't always get what you want_  
_aaaahhwaw_  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find_  
_You get what you need_

***

 

Niall takes the cup off the door to the judges’ room, frowning. “It doesn’t sound good.”

“Hey. I just wanted to say how great you all were, and I thought you were amazing.” The Jane Addams’ director says and Zayn scoffs. “We have nothing to say to you.” “Because we cheated. I know. I feel terrible about it. I’m going to tell the judges that we don’t deserve to win.” She says and goes to knock on the door, but it opens before she can. “And you email address is…” “You guys were so much fun to watch! You should be very proud.” The blonde judge says and the boys smile at her. “Get me the hell out of here.” The third judge says, pushing past her.

“Excuse me, there’s something I have to tell you.” The Jane Addam’s director says. “I’m sorry, we’ve made our decision.”

 

***

 

“How are you feeling?” Calum asks Ashton on Monday. “About what?” The blonde responds. “Don’t act like you don’t know. You’re blonde, but that doesn’t mean you have to act like Luke.” Ashton sighs. “Well, what do you expect me to say? That I’m fine with what happened?”

“No, I just want you to tell the truth!” Calum says.

“But what if the truth is something you don’t want to hear? Because the truth is I miss him like hell but I know that I’ll never get him back because I messed everything up. And the truth is that I’m living in what feels like an eternal sadness and the only time that I don’t feel like that is when I’m with you! And the truth is that I only slept with Josh because I needed someone and he just happened to be there. And the whole truth is that I never cared for Liam or Josh like I cared for you! That you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and that’s scary as hell! So yeah, I don’t want to tell you the truth, but that’s only because the truth will make you hate me.” Ashton rants and Calum gapes at him.

“You’d think I would hate you?” He asks and Ashton laughs. “Yes. Because I’m messed up and I hate myself and I know you don’t want to deal with that.”

“I’ll deal with it if it’s you.” Calum says before he attaches their lips together in a kiss.

 

***

 

“Well, we have a few things we want to show you, Mr. Schue. First…” Liam starts and steps away to reveal Niall holding their first place Sectionals trophy. “I am so proud of you guys. You won fair and square. The result was unanimous, and the judges didn’t even know about all the shenanigans that were going on behind the scenes. So… Congratulations. You earned this. Give it up! Come on! All right! But, now we have regionals to worry about. And you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work, so we should be, too. So, let’s get started.” Mr. Schue says.

“Wait, Mr. Schue. There’s one more thing.” Josh interrupts.

“Since you weren’t there to see us perform, we prepared a special number just for you. Take a seat.” Zayn says and pulls Mr. Schue over to a chair, then walks to where the rest of the boys are.

 _Guess this means you're sorry_  
_You're standing at my door_  
_Guess this means you take back_  
_All you said before_  
_Like how much you wanted_  
_Anyone but me_  
_Said you'd never come back_  
_But here you are again_

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

 _Maybe I was stupid_  
_For telling you goodbye_  
_Maybe I was wrong_  
_For tryin' to pick a fight_  
_I know that I've got issues_  
_But you're pretty messed up too_  
_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

 _'Cause we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me and honestly_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is early because the last one was late! 
> 
> :) ***WARNING: MILD SMUT*** :) 
> 
> A/N: Vocal Adrenaline is co-ed, and Little Mix will come into the story in 'season two' or something so yeah

“F-Fuck, Ash…” Calum mutters as Ashton palms him through his jeans. “You like that, baby?” The curly haired boy smirks, and Calum nods feverishly, his eyes slipping shut. “Yes, god, yes.” He says, throwing his head back. “Aww, c’mon, Cally. Look at me.” Ashton chastises, reaching his other hand up to grab Calum’s jaw. The Kiwi boy whimpers.

“I-I’m gonna-“ He starts, but the bell cuts him off. Ashton pulls away from him. “No, Ashton, why?” Calum stutters. “I have a class to get to. Sorry, babe.”

Calum sighs and leans back against the wall.

Ever since Sectionals, him and Ashton have had a sort of ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on.  It’s completely platonic, and Ashton does a great job at hiding it from anyone who could possibly be suspicious, but this wasn’t what Calum wanted. What he wanted was to date Ashton and be there for him, no matter what.

Apparently, that was too much to ask for.

And Calum understood that after what happened with Liam, Ashton wasn’t looking for another relationship. He gets that, he really does. He knows that the things Ashton is going through are awful, but is it so wrong for Calum to want to be there for him for those things?

Apparently so.

It wasn’t what Calum wanted, that’s for sure, but he would take whatever he could get.

 

***

 

Mr. Schuester draws a stick figure on the board, then a speech bubble coming from its mouth with the word ‘hello’. “Hello.” He says, pointing to the drawing. He gets no reaction. “Helloooo?” He draws out and gets mumbles of ‘hello’ back.

“What do you say when you guys answer the phone?” Their teacher asks.

“What up?” Harry replies.

“Who dis be?” Niall says.

“No, he left, this is his son.” Ashton mumbles.

“Okay. So Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone, used to say ‘ahoy, ahoy’ to answer the phone. It was Edison who thought ‘hello’ would be a more appropriate response. Now, I’m really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals. But, as you’ve probably noticed, it hasn’t made a difference in your day-to-day school lives.Fact is, we’re going to have to be better, even more spectacular at regionals. It’s time for some reinvention, some new, New Directions. We need a new … hello. Here’s your assignment for the week: Come up with a fresh number, but it has to have “hello” in the song title. Alright?” Mr. Schue says and Zayn smiles broadly at Liam, who smiles nervously back.

 

***

 

“You two should be wetting yourselves in shame. Glee Club won Sectionals and you did nothing to stop it. If you were Samurai, and my letter opener were sharp enough, I would ask you to commit seppuku. In Japanese, this means ritual belly-slitting.” Sue says as she walks around Michael and Luke. “We were…seduced by the glitz and glamour of showbiz.” Luke mumbles.

“Let me lay some knowledge on you. Ever since Ashton got kicked off, I’ve been looking for a new head Cheerio.” She continues, picking up a set of very small barbells. Luke looks to Michael like ‘dat should be you, bro’.

“If you want the position, and back in my good graces – you’re going to have to turn around –“ Sue starts, and Michael and Luke turn immediately to face her. “- And listen up. You’re familiar with a Glee Clubber named Zayn Malik?” They nod. “Zayn is the type of boy who wants things too badly. And what he really wants is one Liam Payne. I want you to go after him. Zayn’ll go crazy. He won’t be able to stand your dating him. Humiliated, shamed, he’ll have no choice but to leave the group. And without him, Schuester won’t make it to Regionals.” She finishes, throwing the barbells to Michael and Luke, who catch them easily.

 

***

 

“I know it’s been hard on you with all the drama. Trust me, it sucks.” Mr. Schue says, walking onto the stage in the auditorium with Liam. “You seem to be handling it fine.” Liam replies. Apparently, Mr. Schue’s wife (well, ex-wife) had lied to him about being pregnant.

“That’s because I just had to find this new person inside of me. One that was okay with what happened.”

“I just feel so bad about myself…” Liam starts, looking down at his hands. “Liam, the guy who made all those bad choices, who ignored the signs, he’s gone. This new, more experienced guy is here, and I brought you here to introduce you to him. Help you move forward.”

“Wait, do you mean, like, meeting other guys? Because I think I’m dating Zayn, at least, he thinks I am.” The brunette mutters and his teacher laughs. “No, not meeting someone else. It’s about accepting yourself for just being you. You’re a rockstar, Liam! You’re like Jagger, Morrison…”

“Yeah, yeah, I like that.” Liam smiles. “Good! I want to introduce you to the new and improved Liam Payne, by singing about it.” Mr. Schue says and Liam nods. “Oh, so that’s why the band’s here.” “Yeah, just choose whatever song you want, and they’ll back you up.”

“Well, I like what you said about me being like Morrison. And The Doors have a hello song. So maybe I could find myself and get my Glee assignment done at the same time.” The brunette says and his teacher nods. “Alright.”

_Hello, I love you_   
_Won't you tell me your name?_   
_Hello, I love you_   
_Let me jump in your game_

_Hello, I love you_   
_Won't you tell me your name?_   
_Hello, I love you_   
_Let me jump in your game_

_She's walking down the street_   
_Blind to every eye she meets_   
_Do you think you'll be the guy_   
_To make the queen of the angels sigh?_

_Hello, I love you_   
_Won't you tell me your name?_   
_Hello, I love you_   
_Let me jump in your game_

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_   
_Like a dog that begs for something sweet_   
_Do you hope to make her see you fool?_   
_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello_   
_I want you_   
_I need my baby_   
_Hello, hello, I need you_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

“And that, fellow Glee Clubbers, is how we say ‘hello’.” Zayn comments when the music ends, then walks forward. “Mr. Schuester, I’d like to run some of my Hello ideas by you.”

Michael and Luke share a look before linking their pinkies together and walking up to Liam, Ashton giving them a confused look because they have never once shown the slightest interest in Liam before. “You’re a really great dancer.” Luke says and Liam smiles at him. “Thanks, but my feet weren’t really moving…”

“That was the best part.”

“Luke and I were wondering if you wanted to go out.” Michael says. “Like on a date?” The two boys nod. “With… which one of you?” Liam asks, confused. “With both of us.” They reply and Liam smiles a little.

 

***

 

Luke and Michael walk up to Liam in the hallway, their pinkies linked together. “Breadstix. 8 o’clock. Table for three?” Michael says and Liam smirks. “Cool.” They smile and walk away, passing by Zayn. “What did they want?” The Muslim boy asks when he reaches Liam. “Oh, just the…time.” Liam responds nervously.

“I know being my boyfriend is a challenge. I’m not Ashton, I don’t look like him, I’m not popular, and my personality, though exciting and full of surprises isn’t exactly low maintenance. But I’ll always be honest with you, painfully so, and all I ask in return is that you’re just honest with me.” Zayn says and Liam sighs, looking around.

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend.”

Zayn’s heart practically breaks then and there. “What?” “Look, Z, you’re really awesome. But I think I need to find myself before I fully commit to one guy.” Liam explains and Zayn shakes his head. “I’ll tell you who you are. You’re a scared little boy. You’re afraid that dating me might hurt your reputation, which though you’ll never admit it, is very important to you. You hate what Ashton did to you, not just because it hurt, but because it was so humiliating.”

“This is freaking me out, it’s like you’re inside my head right now.”

“I just see you for who you are. Not like you, who only sees me as this stupid boy who made a fool of himself at our first Glee rehearsal. And that’s where you lose, Liam. Because if you’d take a second and look at me, then you’d realize that I’m the only one who knows you, and accepts you for who you are, no matter what.” Zayn finishes, turning around and trying to stop too many tears from running down his cheeks.

 

***

 

“Well, obviously, Hawaiian pizza is the best, because it has ham and pineapple, right?” Liam says and Michael and Luke immediately nod. Zayn glares at them from across the room. “Alright, guys, we gotta get working on those ‘Hello’ numbers. Who’s got something? Volunteers?” Mr. Schue asks as he walks into the room.

Zayn raises his hand. “Mr. Schuester? I think I have a song that sums up my feelings perfectly.” He says and sends another glare towards Liam as he walks to the front of the room. “Fantastic, Zayn. Show us what you got.”

_I wake up every evening_   
_With a big smile on my face_   
_And it never feels out of place._   
_And you're still probably working_   
_At a 9 to 5 pace_   
_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_   
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_   
_When you walk my way_   
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love?_   
_And where's that shiny car?_   
_Did it ever get you far?_   
_You never seem so tense, love_   
_I never seen you fall so hard_   
_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you_   
_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_   
_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_   
_When you walk my way_   
_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_   
_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_   
_(Treats you well)_   
_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_   
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_   
_What you've done to me_   
_You can take back your memories_   
_They're no good to me_   
_And here's all your lies_   
_You can look me in the eyes_   
_With the sad, sad look_   
_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_   
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_   
_When you walk my way_   
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_   
_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_   
_(Treats you well)_   
_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_   
_(give you hell)_   
_You can sing along I hope that he will treat you well_

“Look, guys, I don’t want to be a buzzkill, but the assignment was ‘hello’.” Mr. Schue says and Zayn sighs. “I’m sorry, I was just focusing on the first syllable.” He says, turning around and glaring at Liam. “You know what? I don’t think you guys understand the seriousness of what we’re up against. While we were busy winning our sectional, Vocal Adrenaline was busy winning theirs. They’re last year’s national champions. They haven’t lost a competition in three years. This is the big leagues, guys. If we don’t place at regionals, Glee Club is over.”

 

***

 

Josh sits on the bleachers alone, wishing a certain blonde Irish boy were with him. He didn’t specifically invite Niall here, but he’s been sending him mind messages for the past ten minutes. “You’re in love with Niall.” He hears and looks up, seeing Calum sitting down next to him.

The boy raises an eyebrow. “Well? Aren’t you?”

Josh shakes his head. “No. Of course not.” “Are you sure? Because whenever you’re in a room with him you just seem to light up. And that whole thing with Ashton? I know it was something more than cheating that caused him to get depressed.” Calum says and Josh sighs. “Fine. Maybe I do like Niall a little. But it’s nothing major, I just think he’s pretty cool, and –“

“Oh, don’t go all straight white boy on me, we both know that you think he hung the moon and the stars.” The Kiwi boy interrupts, and Josh gapes at him. “Didn’t you used to stutter?” He asks incredulously. “Oh, of course you would know that fact, after mocking me for it my whole time here.” Calum sighs. “Anyway. You can’t date Niall.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because you’ll just end up hurting him, and he doesn’t deserve to go through that again.” Calum responds and Josh sends him a glare. “What? Like how you hurt him? I won’t do that to him.” Calum jaw locks and Josh immediately feels bad. “You don’t even know what happened, so stop pretending you do.”

“But what did you do to him? All I know is that you two were a happy couple until something happened. I know you cheated on him.” Josh really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. “I didn’t cheat on him. I was just helping Ashton.” The dark haired boy grits out. “Is that what you call it?” “He was having a panic attack. And you’re one to talk about cheating, you are the one who made Ashton cheat on Liam with you. At least I was honest about it and did it to help him, not myself.” Calum says angrily and stands up, walking away.

Josh sighs and leans back.

He knows what he did was wrong, sure.

He just doesn’t want to admit it.

 

***

 

Zayn walks into the music store on Saturday morning. He walks to one of the shelves, looking at the Lionel Richie book. He sees ‘Hello’ in the table of contents and smiles, starting to turn to the page. “Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites.” He hears and looks up to see a boy with curly hair and bright green eyes looking back at him. Holy crap.

“Oh my God. You’re Jay McGuiness. You’re in Vocal Adrenaline.” Zayn says, awestruck. “And you’re Zayn Malik. I saw your performance at Sectionals. Your rendition of With You was flawed, you totally lacked Chris’s emotional depth.” Jay says, then takes the book from Zayn. “But you’re talented.” He adds with a smirk.

“This is one of my favorite hang outs. I like to come and look through the celebrity biographies. I’m a senior now, so this year is mainly a victory lap. I’ve got a full ride to a little school called the University of California in Los Angeles. Maybe you’ve heard of it? It’s in Los Angeles.” The boy says and Zayn nods sheepishly.

Jay looks to the piano. “Wanna take it for a spin?”

Zayn looks around nervously. “What – here? I’m kinda nervous.” He says, reluctantly sitting down next to Jay on the piano bench. The boy sighs fondly. “I remember when I used to get nervous. I do this all the time. I like to give impromptu concerts for the homeless. It’s so important to give back.” He says and Zayn smiles a little.

 _I've been alone with you inside my mind_  
 _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_  
 _I sometimes see you pass outside my door_  
 _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_  
  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
 _I can see it in your smile_  
 _You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide_  
 _'Cause you know just what to say_  
 _And you know just what to do_  
 _And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._  
  
_Ahhh Oh Yeah_  
  
_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_  
 _And tell you time and time again how much I care_  
 _Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_  
 _Hello, I've just got to let you know_  
  
_'Cause I wonder where you are_  
 _And I wonder what you do_  
 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_  
 _Tell me how to win your heart_  
 _For I haven't got a clue_  
 _But let me start by saying, I love you ..._  
  
_Is it me you're looking for?_  
 _'Cause I wonder where you are_  
 _And I wonder what you do (wonder what you do)_  
 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_  
 _Tell me how to win your heart_  
 _For I haven't got a clue_  
 _But let me start by saying ... I love you_

“We should do this more often. How’s Friday night?”

 

***

 

Michael sits next to Luke in the restaurant. “Excuse me!” He calls to the waitress. “We’d like to send these back.” He explains once she comes over. “But you ate all of it…” The waitress says, confused. “Look, I’m pretty sure you have to do what we say, and these dishes were not satisfactory.” “There was a mouse in mine.” Luke interjects. “So we’d like more please.” Michael finishes and they hand their plates to the waitress, who gives them a weird look before walking away.

“Okay, hottest guys in the school quiz, go.” Michael says. “Okay, um, Josh is super fine. Liam’s cute, too.” Luke responds and his friend grimaces. “Yeah, but he’s not hot, though.” “He really isn’t.” “And you know what, Luke? I think that dwarf boyfriend of his is bringing down his rep. If he were dating hotter, more popular guys like us, he’d go from dumpy to smoking.” Michael says.

“Hello? I’m right here. Could you guys maybe, like, include me in your conversation?” Liam asks.

“Let me give you an introduction into the way we work. You buy us dinner, and then we make out in front of you. It’s like the best deal ever.” Michael explains and _maybe_ Liam considers this. He’s dumb, but he’s not stupid enough to let go of the idea of watching two extremely hot guys make out.

“Did you hear what Zayn said to Calum the other day?” Luke asks and Michael nods. “Yeah, he was all, ‘I would expect you to be better at math with your heritage, and all’. Seriously, Calum looked ready to kill him.” “He’s dumber than me, and that’s saying something.” Luke says and Michael laughs.

“Hey, guys, don’t make fun of Zayn. He’s…he’s kinda cool.” Liam says. “Liam, that’s mean.” Luke comments. “Actually, would you mind waiting in the car? And leave your credit card.” Michael says. Liam stands up angrily, walking out of the restaurant.

“Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?” Luke asks and Michael gives him a puzzled look. The blonde nods.

 

***

 

Niall laughs again, taking another sip of the drink Josh got. “You’re so much drunker than I am.” He says, and Josh scoffs. “It’s not fair. We drank the exact same amount.” He slurs and Niall laughs. “Well, you’re British, and I’m Irish. Do the math.”

“’M not that great at math.” Josh says, leaning on Niall’s shoulder. “I’ll tutor you.” “Ooh, it’ll be like one of those fanfictions where the student and the tutor fall in love, sexy.” The British boy drawls, pressing kisses to Niall’s cheek.

He trails them to the Irish boy’s mouth, kissing at the corner of it before attaching their lips together. He cranes his body to move their lips in sync. “I’ve always liked you. Since we spiked that punch bowl.” Niall giggles into Josh’s mouth. “Same. But even before that. I think. I don’t remember, but it was a long time.” The brunette says.

“I have to tell you something. When I slept with Ashton, I called him Niall.” Josh says and Niall’s eyes widen slightly. “R-Really?” He asks quietly, sobering up a little. “Yep.” Josh hums, kissing down Niall’s neck again. And Niall knows this is wrong, and that he shouldn’t be doing this, but he isn’t thinking with the alcohol clouding his mind.

“I can’t believe you.” Niall whispers.

“Just focus on me, babe.” Josh says and the blonde attaches their lips again.

Niall definitely shouldn’t be doing this. But he doesn’t stop.

 

***

 

Zayn stands at his locker, putting his books away when Liam comes up beside him. “Hey, Z, can we talk?” He asks and Zayn nods cautiously, closing his locker. “Look, I just wanted to apologize. I don’t want to date other guys. You do talk too much, and usually you just talk about yourself, but at least I don’t feel alone when I’m with you.” Liam says and the Muslim boy looks up at him, shocked.

“I’m glad you’ve come to that realization. But you’re too late. I’ve met someone else. Someone who is worthy of my talent and love.” He replies and starts to walk away when Liam grabs his arm. “Whoa, wait. Do I know him? Is he bigger than me?”

“He doesn’t go to this school, and he’s a senior. His name is Jay. He’s in Vocal Adrenaline. We’re both aware that our Romeo and Juliet type romance will be difficult but our deep respect for each other’s talent will carry us through.” Zayn explains. “Don’t you think that’s a little suspicious? That the top guy of our main competition picks you up right after we win Sectionals?” Liam asks.

“I know it’s hard to believe that someone would like me without an ulterior motive, but you have to respect that our love is real. Move on, Liam. I finally have.”

 

***

 

Liam runs to Mr. Schue’s office. “Mr. Schue, we have a problem.” He pants and his teacher furrows his eyebrows.

 

***

 

“Liam didn’t fall for any of our tricks.” Michael struggles to say as he pulls himself up. “What tricks?” Sue asks, looking at her notebook. “I didn’t wear underwear, and I had them turn up the air conditioning.” Luke replies, sitting up as he and Michael finish doing their sit ups.

“Gentlemen, I misjudged you. You might be two of the stupidest teens I’ve ever met, and that’s saying a lot. I once taught a cheerleading seminar to a young Sarah Palin.” Their cheer coach says. “We did find out that Zayn was dating some guy from Vocal Adrenaline.” Luke says.

“Name?”

“Jay McGuiness.” Michael replies.

“Oh. Bringing down this club might be easier than I thought. I am engorged with venom and triumph. Now get the hell out of my office.” Sue says and the two boys stand up, walking out of the room.

 

***

 

Zayn walks into the choir room nervously, seeing Louis, Harry, Niall, and Calum there. “Hey, guys.” He says. “Cut the crap, Benedict Arnold.” Harry replies. “What?” Zayn asks. “Look, Zayn, we’re all happy that you’re happy, but you have to break up with him. We have worked too long and too hard for this all to go to waste on a relationship that might not even be real.” Louis says.

“Why? Because he’s in Vocal Adrenaline?”

“Their school slogan is ‘ _aut neca aut necatus eris’,_ which loosely translates to ‘murder or be murdered’.” Harry explains. “They give their dancers human growth hormone.” Calum adds. “We’re not saying the dude is playing you…” “He’s playing you.” Louis and Harry say. “We just think that until Regionals is over, we can’t risk the possibility that he is.”

“None of us want to go through what happened at Sectionals again.” Calum says.

“Okay, look, Jay and I might not be true love, but what if we are? I know who I am. How many chances at this am I gonna get?” Zayn asks rhetorically. Louis and Harry share a look. “If you don’t break up with him, you’re out.” Harry says.

The Muslim boy practically gasps. “You can’t kick me out!”

“Or we can all quit, if Mr. Schue doesn’t.” Niall says. “Well…good luck winning without me.” Zayn attempts, trying to make them backtrack on this totally awful decision. “Everyone’s replaceable.” Harry comments.

“How could you guys do this to me?” Zayn asks.

“How could you do this to us? We’re a team, and all you’ve ever wanted is for us to be great, and be a part of something special. Now is that still true, or isn’t it?” Louis asks and Zayn sighs, looking down at his shoes.

 

***

 

“Jay?” Zayn asks, walking onto the stage in the Vocal Adrenaline auditorium. The spotlight turns on and shines in his eyes, causing him to step back a little. “Who’s there?” He asks, but gets no response. “I carry a rape whistle!”

“It’s just me.” A deep voice laughs from the side of the stage. Zayn sighs in relief when he recognizes the figure as Jay. “Most spots are 2,500 watts. These are ten times brighter. We have to where sunscreen on stage, but it’s worth it.” Jay explains as he walks up to Zayn. “I guess everything’s bigger and brighter here.

“I have to ask you something. And I need you to tell me the truth, because if you don’t there will be consequences, life-and-death consequences. Because if I give myself to you, and it turns out that you’re just playing me, I might die. Not literally, but emotionally. It’ll be the kind of heartbreak that guys like me hold for the rest of their lives, like Barbra Streisand in “The Way We Were.”” Zayn continues, and Jay laughs.

“What?”

“You’re even more of a drama queen than I am.” Jay says, putting a hand on Zayn’s waist. He takes a small step back, holding out his other hand. “Hi, I’m Jay.” He introduces and the Muslim boy laughs a little. “I know who you are.”

“No, you know Jay McGuiness, the star of Vocal Adrenaline, your competition at Regionals. I want to introduce you to Jay, the guy who’s nuts about you,” He takes Zayn’s hands in his own. “The guy who wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” Zayn smiles and hugs him.

“No one can know.” He says and attaches their lips together, wrapping his arms around Jay’s neck.

 

***

 

“Hey, Ni.” Josh says and Niall smiles a little at him. “Hi.” “So…Friday night was…” “Interesting.” The blonde finishes. “I’m sorry. I can be such an asshole when I’m drunk, I don’t even remember what I said, but it was probably idiotic. Like my normal self times ten.” Josh explains and Niall laughs.

“I do remember one thing you said. I mean, I was just as drunk as you, but you did tell me something last night. You, uh, you told me that when you slept with Ashton, you called him Niall.” He says and all that’s going through Josh’s head is ‘ _oh shit oh shit oh shit’._ He really needs to learn to not drink so much.

“And I can’t be with you.”

Did anyone else just hear Josh’s heart break? No, just him? Okay.

“I just…it wouldn’t be right. And I’m kind of still in love with Calum, so…” Niall says and Josh smiles a little, trying to be strong and not break down crying because that would be so embarrassing. “Yeah, yeah, that’s cool, I mean. Sure, yeah, fine.” He says, starting to turn around. “I’m gonna go.”

Niall kisses his cheek lightly and gives him a small smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Josh hates that. But he can’t do anything about it. Niall walks away, looking back at Josh once.

 

***

 

“Hey. I ended it with Jay. You can spread the word. I know you know how to do that.” Zayn says and starts to turn around when Liam stops him. “Look, I’m sorry. I know this kinda sucks for you.”

“Taking one for the team. I get it.” Zayn replies and starts to walk away again.

“Not just for the team, for us. You and me. You know, I’ve been thinking a lot lately, about Ashton and football and guys and stuff, and I was so overwhelmed with it all. Until I realized that the only thing I needed to fix was us. I want us to be together, Zayn. Like, a real couple.” Liam says and Zayn is cursing whoever made Liam so adorable. He really doesn’t want to hurt his feelings, but… “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“I can’t…be a couple with you. It’s the team. We, uh, we can’t have any drama right now. We have to focus completely on Regionals. And I appreciate your offer, but in the spirit of being a team player, I have to decline.” Zayn says. He doesn’t want to see Liam’s reaction so he turns around a third time. “Hey, whoa, I’m not just some guy you met at the music store that you can just blow off. I don’t give up that easily.” Liam says, looking extremely smug.

He closes his locker, smirking.

“See you in rehearsal.”

 

***

 

_You say yes, I say no_   
_You say stop and I say go, go, go_   
_Oh, no_   
_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_   
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_   
_Hello, hello_   
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

_I say high, you say low_   
_You say why, I say I don't know_   
_Oh, no_   
_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_   
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_   
_Hello, hello_   
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

_Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la_   
_(Hello, hello)_   
_Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la_   
_(I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello)_

_Hello, hello_   
_Hello_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke are bitches, just sayin
> 
> And its Jay from The Wanted idek I just needed a random guy
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> -Gracie XXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and maybe confusing. I'm sorry :(
> 
> Get ready for a whole lot of Nosh Cashton and Ziam. Featuring slutty!Michael

“Okay, guys, everybody take a seat.” Mr. Schue says as he walks into the choir room, the boys sitting down. “Now, I know that Regionals are coming up. And we’re gonna have to put forth a lot of effort to beat Vocal Adrenaline. But I don’t think you guys really accept each other yet.” He continues and Josh raises an eyebrow.

“I think we’ve all gotten past the issue of labels. I sat with Niall and Calum at lunch the other day. Like, if front of everyone.”

Niall laughs, then faces Calum. “He was basically a third wheel.” He mutters and Calum giggles, leaning more towards the blonde. Josh glares at him, mumbling, “Too much PDA for people who aren’t even a couple.”

“I get that you’re fine with being seen with a person you usually wouldn’t be seen with in public, that’s half the battle. But you guys need to learn to trust each other. Which is why, this week, we’ll singing about truth. If you want to tell someone something truthfully, this’ll be the week to do it. Not that you can’t do it any other week, but still.” Mr. Schue says and Zayn gives Liam a longing look.

Niall smiles at Calum and the boy kisses him on the cheek as the bell rings. Ashton looks away, meeting Josh’s eyes. Josh knows that Ashton is mad at him still but he also knows that Ashton wants Calum. And Josh wants Niall.

They stand up and Ashton walks towards Josh. “Listen, I’m not very fond of you but you have to help me with this because I know that you usually don’t do things unless there’s something in it for you. And what’s in it for you is a blindingly happy Irish boy.” He says and Josh simply nods. “I need you to talk to Calum, he barely acknowledges my existence anymore.”

“Only if you talk to Niall.”

“You’ve got a deal. You better not ruin this for me, Devine.”

“I’m willing to try anything to get him back.” Josh says and Ashton knows that this thing he has for Niall isn’t just a phase. He actually, legit cares about him. And factoring in his past, he’s not going to feel like this about anyone ever again if he lets Niall get away and he’ll become one of those old people who have a bunch of cats.

“I know you are.” Ashton says, and he means it. Calum was the only person that ever made him feel actually happy, and actually like he’s worth something. He’s not letting that go.

 

***

 

“Niall!” Ashton says and Niall turns around, smiling a little. “Hey, Ash. This is, what, the second time you’ve acknowledged my presence?” He asks with slight bitterness, but Ashton ignores that. “Yeah, it was a while ago. Hey, speaking of a while ago, remember when you and Calum broke up?” He asks and Niall sighs.

“Yeah. Don’t remind me. But we’re better now.”

_Shit._

 “Oh, you got back together?” Ashton asks, trying not to break Niall’s head on a wall. No, wait, that’s a dangerous thought, bad Ashton. “Yeah, about a week ago.” (a/n: I WOKE UP IN A NEW BUGATTI) The blonde says nervously. Good. He’s nervous. That means Ashton’s intimidating.

“Why are you so nervous? It’s not like I’m gonna murder you for dating him.” Ashton jokes, laughing a little. If Niall’s lucky, that statement will end up being true. “Are you sure? Because you do seem like the type.” Ashton’s smile falls (even if it was faker than Nicki Minaj’s ass). “I mean – like, in a good way! Not that I think you would murder someone, because I know you wouldn’t do that, you’re not like one of those people who just – yeah, I should probably shut up now.” Niall rambles.

“I’m not mad at you for dating him. You can do whatever you want, I don’t care.” Ashton says eventually, forgetting what Niall said about him bring the type to murder someone. He wouldn’t, of course, but Niall should probably sleep with one eye open for the next few days.

“Oh, okay, because I know you liked-“ “No, I didn’t. I just wanted to know.”

“Are you okay?” The Irish boy asks, concerned. “Of course. I have to get to class. Bye, Niall.” The curly haired boy says and walks away, leaving Niall feeling confused and wondering if he should sleep with a baseball bat or something.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe this. She knows that this school is homophobic as hell. And how am I supposed to find a younger guy?” Michael asks angrily. It was confirmed now that Sue Sylvester was crazy. She wanted all the Cheerios to start dating younger guys (or girls, if they swung that way). Luke nods, almost saying something like ‘I’m younger than you’ but he stops himself.

“If I don’t find someone, she’ll kick me off the Cheerios.” Michael continues. “What about Liam? His birthday is like, three months before yours, and he’s super dumb.” Luke says, looking past his friend. “We already tried with Liam, he hates us.” Michael argues. “Trust me, a way to get a guy to follow you forever? Take his virginity. You did it with Harry, and he was with you for a while.” The younger boy says and Michael smirks.

He sees Liam at his locker and walks towards him.

“Hey, Liam. You know, I’ve been thinking, and I think we should go out. Just you and me this time, no third wheel.” He says and Liam raises an eyebrow. “Will you talk to me this time?” “I don’t really during.” Michael smirks and Liam cocks his head to the side. The shorter boy sighs in exasperation.

“Look, Liam, it’s high time you lost the big V. Everything about you screams ‘virgin’. You’re about as sexy as a cabbage patch kid. It’s _exhausting_ to look at you.”

“Well, I appreciate the offer, but I kinda have feelings for someone else. And I’m trying to work things out with them, so…” Liam says. “Who, Zayn? He’s dating that Jay guy from Vocal Adrenaline.” Michael says and the brunette shakes his head. “No, he’s not.” “Oh please, he’s an awful liar. Every time he talks about being single, he goes all stutter and awkward. So c’mon, let’s do the deed. It’ll be great for my image and Sue will promote me to head Cheerio. It’s a win-win.”

“What do I get out of it?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know, you get to have sex, make Zayn jealous? I meant for me. It’s a win-win for _me_.” Michael says, then turning away. Liam watches him go with a confused expression. What the hell?

 

***

 

“Jay?” Zayn whispers, walking through the dark library. “Jay?” A book falls from the shelf and he picks it up. “’Sondheim on Music’.” He reads and gasps. “Jay? Is that you?” He sees the boy’s face from in between the books. “I’m so glad you came. I picked the Stephen Sondheim biography section for our clandestine meeting place, because only he would be able to express my melancholia. I feel bad about what happened at your house. Do you still have my Care Bear?”

“Yes.” The shorter boy responds.

Jay lets out a sigh of relief. Jay had come over the other night, and it wasn’t the best.

_“We should do it.” Jay said, kissing Zayn’s neck. “It?” The younger boy asked. “Yeah. Haven’t you done it before?” Zayn shook his head a little. “No. Have you?” “What do you think?” Jay laughed. “It’s not a big deal.” The raven haired boy looked away. “Well, I guess, if you’re topping, it’s not that bad…”_

Then Jay had gotten really mad and left and didn’t even take the Care Bear Zayn won him playing ski ball on their date.

“I need to tell you something.” Zayn says.

“Me first. I was out of line the other night. You deserve more than that. You deserve romance- no, you deserve _epic_ romance. I feel badly that I pressured you into… you know, going all the way. I’m willing to wait. You tell me when you’re ready. What did you want to tell me?” Jay asks and Zayn hesitates before answering.

“I-I’m ready.” He says and Jay smiles, pulling him into a hug. Zayn smiles back nervously, hugging him back.

 

***

 

Liam sees Michael across the hallway and takes a deep breath before walking towards him. “So, about your offer…” He says and the shorter boy raises an eyebrow. “Mmhm.”

“…I’m in.” He finishes and Michael smirks.

 

***

 

“You texted me?” Niall says as he walks into the auditorium. “Yeah. I wanted to tell you something, and the lesson of the week is truth, so I thought this would be the perfect. And I know you’re with Calum, but just…hear me out.” Josh says and the blonde laughs a little. “Okay.”

Josh takes his hand and leads him to a chair.

 _Don't wanna live as an untold story_  
_Rather go out in a blaze of glory_  
_I can't hear you, I don't fear you_  
  
_I'll live now cause the bad die last_  
_Dodging bullets with your broken past_  
_I can't hear you, I don't fear you now_  
_Wrapped in your regret_  
_What a waste of blood and sweat_  
_Oh oh oh_  
  
_I wanna taste love and pain_  
_Wanna feel pride and shame_  
_I don't wanna take my time_  
_Don't wanna waste one line_  
_I wanna live better days_  
_Never look back and say_  
_Could have been me_  
_It could have been me_  
_Yeah_  
  
_Don't wanna live as an unsung melody_  
_I'd rather listen to the silence telling me_  
_I can't hear you, I won't fear you_  
  
_Don't wanna wake up on monday morning_  
_The thought of work's getting my skin crawling_  
_I can't fear you, I don't hear you now_  
_Wrapped in your regret_  
_What a waste of blood and sweat_  
_Oh oh oh_  
  
_I wanna taste love and pain_  
_Wanna feel pride and shame_  
_I don't wanna take my time_  
_Don't wanna waste one line_  
_I wanna live better days_  
_Never look back and say_  
_Could have been me_  
_It could have been me_  
_Yeah_

Niall smiles a little. “Is that a confession of love, Devine?” Josh smiles nervously back. “I mean, if you…” He gets cut off by the blonde pressing his lips to Josh’s. “It was very sweet.” Niall says, meeting the other boy’s eyes. He smiles brightly and walks away, picking up his backpack. “See you later.” He says and waves a little, walking out of the auditorium, leaving Josh in a daze.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry.” Ashton says as Calum closes his locker. The boy looks at him weirdly. “What would you be sorry for?” “For leading you on.” The curly haired boy responds, looking down at his feet. “It’s okay, Ash. I knew you didn’t want anything serious after what happened with Liam and I understood that. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Sweet as cotton candy. That’s how sweet Calum was.

“I still feel bad.” Ashton says.

“And I feel bad because you feel bad. It’s okay.” The younger boy says, laughing a little. “That’s not why I feel bad.” The blonde mutters, and Calum looks up at him, confused. “What are you talking about?” “I did a bad thing.” He answers, his voice small and nervous. “I was so jealous over you and Niall, and I told Josh that I wanted you two to break up and then…” He trails off, unable to look Calum in the eyes.

“Josh and Niall kissed. Yesterday, in the auditorium, and at first I thought it was a good idea, but now, I feel like you would be so hurt and I can’t handle even looking you in the eye. I’m sorry.” Ashton admits and Calum’s expression visibly gets sadder.

“Oh, r-really? I think he w-would’ve told me…” He says quietly, his stutter coming back (even though it was fake, when he’s insecure, he can’t help it). “Are you mad? Damn, I knew I shouldn’t have told you.” Ashton replies, looking at the shorter boy with concern.

“No, no, it’s fine. If you hadn’t told me, I probably wouldn’t have ever found out. Niall wouldn’t want to give me the chance to call him a hypocrite.” Calum mumbles, mainly to himself. “I’m sorry.” Ashton tries, but the younger boy shakes his head. “No, don’t be.” He says before the bell rings. He walks away, muttering a small ‘bye’ to Ashton while trying to not look like death walking.

 

***

 

“Hey!” Liam says, standing next to Zayn by the piano. “Hi.” Zayn responds hesitantly. “How’d your date with Jay go on Friday night?” The brunette asks. “It was great. At first I was nervous, but then when it was over, I don’t know why I was so worried in the first place.”

  _“Just come out so we can talk…or sing about it.” Jay said, leaning his head on bathroom door. Zayn opened the door, walking out of the room. “Look, Jay, I really like you, but it wouldn’t be right…for the team.” He said and sat down on his bed. “What does the team have to do with this?” “If I give myself to you, it’d be like I was sleeping with the enemy. I’d be betraying them. And since I’m truly not ready to do this, I’d be betraying myself.”_

“I’m happy for you.” Liam says.

“What about you? I heard you had a date with Michael?” Zayn asks, looking down at the music sheet in his hands. “I couldn’t go through with it.” Liam says, and Zayn looks up. “Why not?” “I guess I’m just waiting for the right person.”

_“Do you think they have room service in this place? I’m hungry.” Michael said and looked through the bedside drawer. “I thought I’d feel different afterwards.” Liam said. “Yeah, all I know is that it takes 15 or 20 times before the feeling of accomplishment actually kicks in. There’s no menu, so you’ll have to take me to a burger joint.” The blonde said, but Liam remained silent, staring at the wall in front of him. “How do you feel?” He asked. “Nothing. Because it didn’t mean anything.”_

Liam shrugs a little at Zayn before sitting down in a chair.

 

***

 

“What the hell?! It seems like people are doing things now just to hurt my feelings.” Liam yells.

“I thought you would all take this news a little bit better. I’m a star. You can learn from me.” Jay says, the smug look on his face irritating everyone. “We’re already fighting for second leads. Now that you’ve showed up, I’ll never get a solo.” Louis retorts angrily. “Yeah. All you guys do is let me sing a small verse, and maybe a high note at the end. How is that okay?” Harry asks.

“He’s a spy, Mr. Schue. I would know.” Michael mutters.

“Whoa, guys. I saw all the paperwork, I spoke with his parents. Jay just moved in with his uncle, which means he’s now living in our district. It’s all above board.” Mr. Schue says. “But this isn’t fair.” Niall says, and Calum rolls his eyes, glaring at the blonde. “Guys! Everyone who has ever auditioned for this club has gotten in. That’s how we do things. To change the rules now, that would be unfair.” Their teacher says, then looks to the blonde who is raising his hand. “Luke.”

“Mr. Schue, is he your son?”

Mr. Schue makes a confused face while Jay looks at him like, ‘isn’t he just adorable?’. “Jay, why are you doing this?” Zayn asks. “Because when you love something, you got to go for it. You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team. And I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline. For you.” Jay answers and Zayn smiles a little, looking down self-consciously as all the other boys either roll their eyes or gag. “Alright, guys. let’s work on the new number. Jay, we’re happy to have you here.” Mr. Schue says.

 

***

 

Calum walks up to Niall angrily, slapping him across the face. “I can’t believe you kissed him.” He says and Niall gives him a confused look, rubbing his red cheek. “What are you talking about?” “Josh. You kissed him. Did you really think I wasn’t going to find out? He’s in love with you, he told me.” Calum responds and the blonde sighs, defeated.

“Look, Cal, I really like you…”

“You’re not denying it.”

“No, I’m not because I’m not going to lie to you.” The Irish boy says and Calum shakes his head. “I can’t believe you. I actually agreed to get with you again-“

“Excuse me, _princess,_ but you’re the one who cheated on me in the first place.” The shorter boy scoffs and Niall almost laughs. “No, don’t pretend like you’re so innocent, we all know that I was just a rebound for you. If Ashton asked you to date him, you would climb him like a tree.”

“I can’t even-“

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t just waiting for an excuse to break up with me. You wanted to break it off after Sectionals when you and Ashton started your little relationship.” Niall says and Calum’s eyes widen and he steps back a little. “H-How did you find out?”

“I’m not an idiot. Don’t treat me like I am. I just wanna know why.”

“I-I wasn’t thinking.” The younger boy mutters. “Looks like we both did some things we shouldn’t have. But let me ask you one thing.” Niall says. “Do you regret it?” Calum looks down, shuffling his feet together. “Do you?”

“Honestly? I regret doing it while I was still with you.”

“I feel the same way.”

“So, do you want to break up?” The blonde asks, and Calum shrugs. “I don’t know. I really like you, but I like Ashton, and I know you like Josh.” Niall nods. “Then it’s settled. You can get with Ashton, and I’ll get with Josh. It’s the easiest way.” He says and Calum nods. “I-I’ll miss you.” He mutters and Niall hugs him. “We’re still best friends. Nothing will ever change that.”

 

***

 

“Hey.” Liam says as he walks up to Zayn. “If you’re here to criticize and mock me about Jay, you can can it.” The raven haired boy says, annoyed. “I wanted to apologize. The only reason you were even open to dating Jay was because I was such an ass. Mr. Tough Guy and all that. I really liked you. And I could have had you, but I blew it.” The brunette says.

“You really liked me?” Zayn asks, looking up at the taller boy through his eyelashes.

 “Okay, Liam. I know we have a big showdown coming, so let’s just decide on the arena. Sing-off, the parking lot. 5:00. Be there.” Jay says, walking up to them and putting his arm around Zayn’s shoulders. The smaller boy gasps. “No.” He whimpers. “Welcome to New Directions. Frankly, I need you. I’m tired of carrying the male vocals all by myself. I’ll do my best to stay away from your guy.” Liam says politely.

“I appreciate that. He’s a keeper.” Jay say, smiling down at Zayn.

“Walk with me to the auditorium. I put together a new number; I’ll talk you through it on the way.” The brunette says and Jay smiles. “Sweet.” He lets go of Zayn, following Liam down the hallway. Zayn watches them go,  a content smile on his face.

 

***

 

“I’m so sad.” Calum says while randomly tapping keys on the piano. “Don’t be. You said it ended on good terms.” Ashton consoles, scooting closer to the boy. “That doesn’t change what we said. Niall’s right, I’m just a spoiled, cheating princess.” The younger boy says sadly, dropping his head onto the keys causing them to make a discordant sound. Ashton laughs a little.

“C’mon, sweetie, keep your head up.”

Calum sighs and reluctantly lifts his head. “You’re amazing.” He says, and Ashton blushes. “No, that’s you.” He mutters before turning to the piano. He plays a few notes and Calum smiles. “ _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more._ ” Ashton sings and the dark haired boy’s smile widens.

“You love me?”

The blonde blushes again. “Maybe.” He whispers.

Calum leans forward, pressing his lips to the older boy’s.

“I love you, too.”

 

***

 

 _Life is a mystery_  
_Everyone must stand alone_  
_I hear you call my name_  
_And it feels like home_  
  
_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_  
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_  
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_  
  
_I hear your voice_  
_It's like an angel sighing_  
_I have no choice, I hear your voice_  
_Feels like flying_  
  
_I close my eyes_  
_Oh God I think I'm falling_  
_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_  
_Heaven help me_  
  
_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_  
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_  
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

 _Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_  
_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_  
_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_  
_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_  
_Your voice can take me there_  
_Like a prayer_  
  
_Just like a prayer_  
_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_  
_Just like a prayer_  
_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this, my brother was next to me replacing every 'and' with 'fart'. Heh.
> 
> Hope you liked this! :)
> 
> -GracieXXX


	15. A/N

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks but I'm working on the chapter now. I totally was at a loss for how to write the next chapter. I didn't finish my outline, then I got sick. I know that's not a good excuse. I decided to not follow the episode lines for the next chapter because I didn't know how to change it, so I'm doing my own thing. I'm not really sure how to transition it, so it's gonna be really bad and short probably. Sorry for the long wait in advance, I'll probably have it up sometime today.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long :( I need to work on my procrastinating...  
> But it's here! *nervous laughter* *kawaii face* plz no hate  
> there's only one song in this but itS LIKE MAH FAVVVVVV So yeah  
> Enjoy!

“Why the hell is my hair pink?!” Is probably the weirdest thing Ashton’s ever woken up to.

“What?” He asks, confused, as he sits up. “My hair. It’s fucking _pink._ ” Michael responds angrily. “Wasn’t me.” Ashton says, getting out of bed. “I know it wasn’t you. It was probably Louis.” “Why would he do that?” “For revenge!”

“He really doesn’t seem like the type…”

“It’s because I flirted with Harry the other day!” Michael says and Ashton sighs. “Why would you do that?” “It was like a reflex, you know I can’t control my flirting.”

“So what are you gonna do?” The older boy asks.

“We’re going to get him back.”

 

***

 

“I still can’t believe you agreed to help.” Louis says as he walks down the hallway with Zayn. “I’m not usually one for revenge, but you were upset. We couldn’t let him get away with it.” The Muslim boy replies, stopping at his locker. “He’s gonna be so pissed.”

“Do you want someone to test your food for the next few weeks to make sure it’s not poisoned?” Zayn asks rhetorically and Louis laughs. “That would be helpful.”

“But seriously, we should probably watch out for the next few days. Michael Clifford is not one to brush something like this off.” Zayn says. “True. But he shouldn’t have messed with my man.” Louis says and feels arms wrap around his waist from behind. “Hey, babe.” Harry’s voice says and Louis smiles before pushing him away lightly.

“Careful. Our principal might be roaming the halls in search of homosexuality. Just so he can yell at us.” He says and Harry laughs a little. “Oh, I needed to ask you something.” “Yeah?” “Why is Michael’s hair pink?”

Louis hears Zayn hide a laugh from behind him. “Oh, that. Remember yesterday when he flirted with you?” The curly haired boy nods tentatively. “Well, Zayn and I might have put hair dye in his shampoo.” “And maybe his conditioner.” Zayn adds quietly.

Harry chuckles quietly. “Are you serious?” “Even got Liam to get him out of the room for a few hours.” Louis says and Harry gives him a knowing look, while Zayn looks confused. “How did he convince him?” He asks and the other two boys look at each other with worried expressions. “Just sweet talk, I guess, you know how much of a charmer Liam is.” Louis says quickly.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows slightly before nodding a little. “O-Okay.” He closes his locker. “I need to get to class.” He says and walks away from the happy couple. “Do you think he knows?” Harry asks once he’s out of earshot and Louis sighs. “Liam lied to him, so he doesn’t. But who knows when he’ll find out. I mean, practically everyone knows already.” The taller boy nods as the bell rings. “I’ll see you later.” He says and kisses Louis’ cheek (a/n: aww larry).

 

***

 

Michael sits next to Luke in English, listening (ignoring) the teacher’s lecture.  All of a sudden Luke bursts into a coughing fit. Once it dies down, Michael turns to him, concerned. “You okay?” He asks and the blonde nods a little. “Yeah. I think I’m sick, though.” He says quietly. “Like, laryngitis?” Michael asks and Luke looks confused. Like, really confused.

It’s kinda cute, actually.

“You lost your voice?” The (now…thanks Louis) pink haired boy elaborates. “I’m not sure. I mean, I can talk, it’s just hard. My throat really hurts.” The blonde responds with a shrug. “Oh…” Michael trails off, a plan forming in his head.

The bell rings and the two boys stand up. They walk out into the hallway and Ashton comes running up to him. “You’ll never believe what I just heard. And Calum was there too; liable witness.” He says quickly and points back to where Calum is standing nervously behind him.

“Zayn was the one that put the hair dye in your shampoo. And Liam helped, he got you out of the room.” Ashton explains. “That asshole, why did I agree to that?” Michael says to himself. “Do you have a plan yet?” The curly haired boy asks and the pink haired boy nods. “Yeah. I do.” He says and turns to Luke, who looks at him confusedly.   

 

***

 

“Just be your charming and adorable self.” Michael says and Luke sighs. “But I don’t wanna.” He says quietly. “Please? I’ll give you $20.” The blonde sighs again before nodding reluctantly. “Fine.” He agrees and walks away.

“Did you just encourage prostitution?” Calum asks and Michael shakes his head. “No. Of course not.” The dark haired boy looks down disbelievingly.

“Hey, Zayn!” Luke says as he walks up to the boy. “Why are you talking to me?” Zayn asks defensively. “Is it a crime to talk to someone?” The blonde asks, looking genuinely confused. “N-No, it’s just, you’ve never said a word to me before. It’s kinda weird.” Zayn says, closing his locker slowly.

“Well, I know you’re smart and I’m…not very smart, so I was wondering if you could help me with my homework?” Luke asks sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes a little. “What subject?” The Muslim boy asks quietly. “Math.” The blonde responds.

“Well, I guess I could help you…” Zayn says and Luke smiles. “Thank you so much!” He says happily and hugs Zayn lightly. The bell rings and Luke walks away, waving to Zayn. The Muslim boy waves back and turns around, shaking his head in confusion. “What the hell just happened?” He asks himself as he starts walking down the hallway to his next class.

 

***

 

“I just don’t get it at all.” Luke says and Zayn sighs, explaining it again reluctantly. He gets that math isn’t the easiest subject, but seriously. He’s explained it six times already. “I’m sorry I’m so stupid.” Luke says when he sees Zayn’s exasperated expression.

“You’re not stupid.” The Muslim boy argues. “You’re lying.” “You know how brutally honest I am. I wouldn’t lie to you. I think you’re smart, just in your own way.” The blonde smiles a little. “Thanks.” He leans forward a little and Zayn does the same. Their lips meet and Luke puts his hands on Zayn’s shoulders.

“W-Wait.” Zayn says and pushes Luke off lightly.

“I’m with Jay.” He says and the blonde nods. “Right. Forgot.” He says, and leans back. “I should go.” Zayn mutters and stands up. “Yeah.” Luke agrees, nodding again. The Muslim boy walks out the door and Luke smirks a little. He pulls out his phone, dialing Michael’s number and coughing a little.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mikey. I did it, so you’re gonna have to give me that $20.”

 

***

 

“Let’s warm up.” Mr. Schue says and the piano player plays the scales, the boys singing along. “Wait, hold on.” Their teacher says and the piano stops. “Zayn, why aren’t you singing?” He asks and the boy shrugs.

“I can’t.” He says, his voice scratchy.

“Why not?” Mr. Schue asks as Jay rubs Zayn’s back. “I lost my voice.” Zayn whispers. “How’d that happen?” The Muslim boy shrugs. “I don’t know. I never get sick.” He says. “I hope you feel better.” Calum says quietly and Luke laughs a little.

Zayn looks at them, confused. “Wait a second…” He mumbles before looking up them incredulously. “You didn’t.” He continues and Calum looks away guiltily. “What’s going on?” Their teacher asks, and Zayn glares at Michael. “Nothing.” He rasps out and looks down.

 

***

 

“Okay, look, I can see that you guys don’t like each other very much. But that’s no reason to give Zayn laryngitis!” Mr. Schue says and Michael scoffs. “We did nothing of the sort! And besides, even if we did do something, they dyed my hair pink.” He says and crosses his arms.

“Oh, please, you should know your boundaries. You started flirting with Harry, what was I supposed to do?” Louis asks rhetorically. “ _Not_ dye my hair pink.” Michael snaps back. “You deserved it. And seriously, did you need to give Zayn laryngitis?” “That actually wasn’t me.”

“Okay, look, I’m not completely sure what’s going on here, but I do know we have to fix it. You guys are gonna work together until you can fix this.” Mr. Schue interrupts and Michael raises an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“I just came up with a new lesson this week. I’m gonna pair you guys up-“ “Who?” Louis asks. “You two. You need to –“

“No! I’m not going to work with him!” Michael protests angrily.

“You have no choice. If we want to win regionals, you guys are gonna have to learn to respect each other.” Louis sighs in exasperation. “What do we have to do?” “Work together to perform a number by the end of the week.” Michael rolls his eyes.

“This is not up for discussion. You guys need to learn to get along with each other.” Mr. Schue says and Louis looks down as the bell rings.

 

***

 

“This is so stupid. I can’t believe I have to work with him.” Louis says and Harry shrugs. “It can’t be that bad.” He interjects and Louis shakes his head, snuggling more into Harry’s chest. “It’ll be really bad, I can assure you. He hates me and I hate him.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“I’m pretty sure he does.”

“No, I know Michael. He acts like he hates a person when he’s jealous of them.” Harry says and Louis rolls his eyes. “He wouldn’t be jealous of me. There’s nothing to be jealous of.” “What do you mean?” The curly haired boy asks and wraps his arm around Louis’ small shoulders.

“Nothing.” He mutters.

“Lou, tell me. What’s wrong?” Harry asks. “ _Nothing._ ” Louis insists. “Louis…”

“Fine. I don’t think I’m good enough for you, okay?” “What are you-“ “I hate that it’s so true that you could do so much better than me but for some reason you stick around. I hate that you won’t admit to me that you just want to be with Michael again, because I know you do, okay? And that scares me. So if you want to break up, just tell me right now.”

“Why would you think that?” Harry asks incredulously and Louis shrugs, leaning away from him. “Because this is too good to be true.” He says, crossing his arms. “Listen, babe… I know you’re insecure. But you don’t have to be. I love you, okay? And nothing will change that.” Harry says honestly, looking right into Louis’ eyes.

“R-Really?” The older boy asks.

“Yes. I promise.” Harry replies and presses his lips to Louis’.

 

***

 

“What song are you thinking of doing?” Louis asks, and Michael shrugs. “I dunno. Don’t care, either. Just want to get this lesson over with.” He says, looking up at the ceiling from his spot lying on the bed. The older boy sighs. “Can you at least pretend to care?” He asks.

“I don’t like to lie.” Michael smirks.

“You’re impossible. Why do you hate me so much?” Louis questions angrily. “I don’t hate-“ “No, I’m pretty sure you do. Why is everyone always saying you don’t? It’s pretty clear with how you treat me.” He says and Michael sighs. “I don’t hate you. I was just jealous that you took Harry from me.” He admits quietly.

“You could have any other guy. I mean, I’m pretty sure Josh would-“

“I don’t want him, he’s a jerk.” “I thought you two were dating?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I established this already, but no, it’s just sex.” Michael replies. “Really? You can just do that? That seems-“

“Slutty?” The pink haired boy whispers.

“That’s not what I was gonna say.” “You can. It’s true. Everyone else calls me that.” Louis looks down, fiddling with his fingers. “I’m such a bitch.” Michael continued. “Y-You’re not.” “Stop lying. You agree.” “No, I don’t. I think you’re kinda mean and a little unbearable sometimes, but you’re not a bitch. Or a slut.” The older boy says firmly, but Michael shakes his head.

“I am. I’m so mean to everyone, and I sleep around… I hate myself so much.” He says, his voice getting choked up. “You shouldn’t. You’re a good person.” Louis says. “Stop trying to make me feel better about myself, I know I’m awful. You’re at least nice, that’s why Harry chose you. He even told me that I was a psycho control freak.” The pink haired boy says, sitting up.

“Well, he’s wrong.” Louis says and Michael looks up at him, confused. “What?” “You only show people a certain side of you, but that’s not who you really are. You’re much more than that and you just proved it. I didn’t like you very much before, but that’s because I was in everyone’s warped view of you. Not who you really are.” The older boy says.

Michael smiles at him a little. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Do you show anyone else?” Louis asks and the pink haired boy looks away from him, crossing his arms self-consciously. “Just one person.” He whispers. “Who’s that?” The older boy mutters and Michael sighs. “You probably know.” Louis thinks about it for a little while before his eyes widen in realization. “Oh.”

And now he knows why Michael doesn’t want Josh, or Harry; he wants a cute little blonde boy with an extremely adorable fringe.

 

***

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_   
_This is war_   
_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_   
_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_   
_And the moment to live and the moment to die_   
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_   
_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right to the left_   
_We will fight to the death_   
_To the edge of the earth,_   
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_   
_To the right, to the left,_   
_We will fight to the death_   
_To the edge of the earth_   
_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_(Whoa oh, whoa oh)_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_   
_This is war_   
_To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah_   
_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_   
_And the moment to live and the moment to die_   
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_   
_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left,_   
_We will fight to the death_   
_To the edge of the earth,_   
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_   
_To the right, to the left,_   
_We will fight to the death_   
_To the edge of the earth_   
_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky_   
_The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun_   
_Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_   
_It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_   
_Towards the sun,_   
_Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_   
_It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_   
_The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)_

_To the right, to the left,_   
_We will fight to the death_   
_To the edge of the earth,_   
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_   
_To the right, to the left,_   
_We will fight to the death_   
_To the edge of the earth_   
_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_A brave new world_   
_The war is won_   
_The war is won_   
_A brave new world_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> \- Gracie XXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is soooooo late i'm sorry but i'm tired so yeah it's 2 am

“Who did it?” Mr. Schue asks, holding up a piece of paper. He’s answered by silence. “This is serious, guys. Figgins is threatening to disband the club.” He continues. Michael scoffs. “Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Josh.”

“Hey, back off, I didn’t do squat.” Josh says defensively. “Then why is your boyfriend first on the Glist?” Harry asks, regarding Ashton’s suspiciously high standing. Seriously, he’s number one. “And why am I last? Beside from the fact that I refuse to put out for you.” Zayn adds.

“Okay, look, no one is accusing anyone here!” Mr. Schue says, then turns to Josh. “Really, Josh, did you do it?”

“I said no. I’m a delinquent, sure. I like setting things on fire and beating up people I don’t know. But I’m not a liar.” The British boy says. “And he and Ashton aren’t dating.” Niall whispers, causing Josh to hold back a smirk.

“Alright, here’s the important part. With this Glist, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation.” Their teacher says. “Is that bad? Maybe if we seem scarier, people will stop saying I’m related to Lucky the leprechaun.” Niall says and Luke and Michael burst out laughing. “I actually started that rumor.” The pink haired boy says after they’ve calmed down and the Irish boy glares at him.

“Look, things are hard right now. I get it. You’re under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up and I know winning Sectionals hasn’t had the most positive impact on your popularity like you thought it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer.” Mr. Schue explains as he hands out song sheets to the boys.

“Oh no, rap.” Harry mutters. “This song’s gross.” Louis adds. “No, it’s not. It’s a terrific song on a long list on top charts that, because of bad press or time, has become a joke. Now, your assignment for the week is to find songs like this and rehabilitate them. Make them great again. And hopefully, we can apply that to our own lives.” Their teacher says.

“This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking.” Jay comments and the room laughs. “Wanna bet?” Mr. Schue asks and a series of ‘ooh’s sounds. “Hit it!”

_Yo V.I.P_

_Let’s kick it_

_Ice Ice Baby_  
 _All right stop_  
 _Collaborate and listen_  
 _Ice is back with my brand new invention_  
 _Something grabs a hold of me tightly_  
 _Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly_  
 _Will it ever stop?_  
 _Yo--I don't know_  
 _Turn off the lights and I'll glow_  
 _To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal_  
 _Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle._  
  
_Dance_  
 _Bum rush the speaker that booms_  
 _I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom_  
 _Deadly, when I play a dope melody_  
 _Anything less that the best is a felony_  
 _Love it or leave it_  
 _You better gain way_  
 _You better hit bull's eye_  
 _The kid don't play_  
 _If there was a problem_  
 _Yo, I'll solve it_  
 _Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_  
  
_[Ice Ice Baby Vanilla](http://web.safesear.ch/?t=cp&q=Ice%20Ice%20Baby%20Vanilla) (4x)_

_Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet_   
_[Miami](http://web.safesear.ch/?t=cp&q=Miami)'s on the scene just in case you didn't know it_   
_My town, that created all the bass sound_   
_Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground_   
_'Cause my style's like a chemical spill_   
_Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel_   
_Conducted and formed_   
_This is a hell of a concept_   
_We make it hype and you want to step with this_   
_[Shay](http://web.safesear.ch/?t=cp&q=Shay) palays on the fade, slice it like a ninja_   
_Cut like a razor blade so fast_   
_Other DJ's say, 'Damn'_   
_If my rhyme was a drug_   
_I'd sell it by the gram_   
_Keep my composure when it's time to get loose_   
_Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice_   
_If there was a problem_   
_Yo--I'll solve it!_   
_Check out the hook while[Deshay](http://web.safesear.ch/?t=cp&q=Deshay) revolves it._

“This song is officially parolled!” Mr. Schue says when the music ends. Calum walks over to the piano, picking up the Glist that was left there with furrowed eyebrows. _How the hell did he get on number 5?_

***

 

“I just don’t know why I’m only fourth.” Luke says and Michael shrugs. “You know how much Josh gets around.” “Of course I do, but seriously. I’ve made out with almost everyone here, girls from our sister school, Mr. Kinney the janitor…it’s weird.” The blonde mutters, glancing up at Ashton from across the table.

“How’d you get first?” He asks. “Have you been giving people blowjobs on the side? That’s not fair, Ash.”

The curly haired boy looks up from the book he’s reading with a shocked expression. “No!” The other blonde gives him a disbelieving look. “ _No._ ” He asserts.

Ashton turns to Calum to give him a ‘can-you-believe-this-guy’ look but sees the boy looking very uncomfortable. Not that it isn’t unusual for him to be uncomfortable around Michael and Luke, but he would usually wouldn’t show it so much. Ashton’s told him that those two can sense your fear.

“You okay, Cal?” He asks gently and the Kiwi boy looks up, surprised, as if he’d forgotten Ashton was there. “How did I get up to number five?” He wonders out loud. “There’s many things you could’ve done.” Michael starts. “There’s blowjobs…”

“Handjobs.” Luke joins in.

“Plain out vanilla sex.”

“Rough sex.”

“You could’ve power bottomed.”

“Some guys find that really hot.”

“They do.” Luke agrees and the two of them share a look that makes Ashton roll his eyes because _seriously?_ Calum’s having what seems like an extreme self-confidence issue and they’re thinking about- He doesn’t even want to know.

“I feel like such a slut.” Calum says, mainly to himself, putting his head in his hands.

“Woah.” “Hold on.” “Back the fuck up.”

That last one was Michael, if you didn’t guess. “Calum, you are far from a slut. If you’re a slut, that means the rest of us are, because we came before you on the Glist. Everyone’s view on what a slut is is different and personally, I don’t call anyone that. Except myself when I’m mad.” Michael explains.

“B-But you guys are so confident with everyone you…do. I don’t even remember what I did or how anyone found out.” Calum replies and looks away, going over it in his head. “Holy crap.” He mutters to himself. “What?” Luke asks. “I think Michael was right, I think it was Josh.”

“Why would you think that?” Ashton questions. “He doesn’t like me very much in the first place, since I was dating Niall first. What an asshole.” Calum says and Michael shrugs. “Well, he was third, so I guess you can call him a slut.” The Kiwi boy glares at him playfully.

 

***

 

“I need the help of the A/V club.” Zayn says as he walks down the hall with Niall. “What did you have in mind?” “My shame at appearing so low on the Glist has made me reevaluate my image at this school and beyond. I’ve realized that in today’s culture of bad boy athletes and sex tapes, a good reputation is no good at all. Niall,” He says, taking the boy’s shoulders and stopping him from walking any further. “You know how our Glee Club assignment is to take a song with a bad reputation and rehabilitate it? Well mine is going to afford me the worst reputation in school. Zayn Malik is about to get a little down and dirty.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. You had me a sex tape,” Niall interrupts. “What can I do to help?”

“Get ready, because Zayn Malik is about to become musically promiscuous.” The Muslim boy says, whispering the last part like it’s a big secret before walking away from the blonde Irishman.

 

***

 

“Did you know that when we were dating the school actually gave us a ship name? Zosh.” Zayn says and Josh laughs a little. “Not as bad as it could’ve been.” “The fact is, that dating me actually improved your reputation. It gave you a sense of humanity.”

“Wait, do you want to date again? Is that why you invited me here?”

“As you know, I’m taken. But I can be of some assistance. Help me with my song for Glee Club. I might be the last chance you have to salvage what’s left of your reputation and stay in glee. Besides, you need a song that’ll help express your inner pain.” Zayn says. “So what song do you want to do?” Josh asks. “I’ve picked the timeless ‘70’s classic, ‘Run Joey Run’.” The Muslim boy explains.

“Isn’t that about a girl?” “Gender roles are stupid and just suggestions, like clothes or colors. Oh, and it’s a story song. So I’ll be the one who dies in the end, and you’ll be the hunky, heroic, male lead.” Josh sighs and stands up. “Do you really think I made that Glist? Honestly?”

“Well, it does seem like something you would do.” Zayn replies. “God, I’m so sick of people judging me for a few bad mistakes. I try to be a nice guy. I go to school telling myself, ‘be cool, Josh.’ But by second period, I’m spraying some dweeb with a fire extinguisher, and I have no idea how I got there.” Josh says and sits back down next to Zayn. “I understand. I sit in Glee Club and watch a few imperfect performances and a bunch of criticisms just start building up inside me like a volcano and I try to keep quiet, but then they all come bursting out. Granted, I’m right. But it doesn’t help my reputation…”

“It does really suck when you do that.” Josh says, smirking a little and getting closer to Zayn. “So, uh, how do you think we can get people to see us differently?” The Muslim boy asks. “I dunno.” Josh mumbles and leans closer until their faces are centimeters apart. “I can’t do this.” Zayn says and jumps back.

“Come on. You know whoever made that Glist is gonna put you at number one when they find out you cheated on Jay with me.” Josh says and leans forward again, but Zayn puts his hands on his chest. “Josh, I’m ironically turned on by your bad boy image, but I think we should keep this…professional.”

“Alright, I’m out. Why should I stay if there’s no chance of us making out?” The British boy asks and stands up. “Josh, please. This will help us both. I promise.” Zayn says, following the boy and grabbing his hand.

 

***

 

“Did you make it?” Niall asks and Josh shakes his head immediately. “Of course not. You know I wouldn’t do something like that.” The blonde sighs, moving from his place on the piano bench to be closer to Josh. “It’s pretty weird that Ashton’s first. All the signs point to you, you know all about what happened between you two.”

“Niall, are you jealous?” Josh asks, amused and the blonde shakes his head.

“N-No. Of course not. Why would I be jealous?” He asks defensively. “Because Ashton’s first on the Glist and you know that if I made it, you would definitely be first. I mean, we did sleep together.” Josh says causing Niall to scoff. “Yeah, right.”

“Us two are the only ones that know what actually happened. Which rules both you and I out as the culprits because you would’ve been on the list. But your name wasn’t there.”

“I’m kinda glad, actually. I mean, Calum was fifth and he’s been freaking out and calling Michael way more often than before. It’s really weird. Never thought those two would become friends.” Niall says and Josh smiles. “You’re so cute.” The blonde blushes.

“Don’t call me that, I’m badass, not cute.” He mutters. Josh smiles, picking the boy up by his waist and sitting him in his lap. “No, you’re pretty cute.”

 

***

 

“I don’t like doing this anymore than you do, but if we don’t find out who made that Glist and stop another one from being published, the whole Glee Club’s going down.” Mr. Schue says and Liam’s eyes widen.

“Look, I know I’ve been kinda angry lately, and sometimes I kick chairs and stuff, but I didn’t do it.” The brunette argues. “All the pieces fit, Liam. Ashton broke your heart, Josh betrayed your friendship, and I happen to know you have your ups and downs with Michael and Luke.”

 

~

 

“I have no problem with Michael, and I like Luke. It’s Ashton who has beef with them.” Louis says defensively, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. “All I know is that there were an awful lot of Cheerios on that list. Isn’t it true you still feel resentment towards them?” Mr. Schue asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine with the Cheerios. And why does everyone assume I’m angry all the time? It’s called being sassy, Mr. Schue.” Louis remarks.

 

~

 

“Niall, just admit it. It all makes sense. Calum cheated on you with Ashton, Ashton and Josh are dating-“ “They’re not dating.” The blonde interrupts. “Everything adds up. You can’t hide forever.” Mr. Schue says.

“I would never do something like that just for revenge! You can ask anyone, even ask Calum!”

 

~

 

“I saw Josh putting the Glist up on the bulletin board.” Calum states.

 

~

 

“I was moving it. Someone put it on Zayn’s locker so I moved it. I was being a man, doing the right thing.” Josh defends. “Josh, at some point, the lies are gonna stop, and you’re going to start to sing.” Mr. Schue says the British boy scoffs.

“If I did it, why would I put myself at number three? As far as badasses go, I’m number one! I’ll say it again, I didn’t do it!”

 

~

 

“I don’t know how to turn on a computer.” Luke says quietly, causing Mr. Schue to sigh.

 

~

 

“Zayn did it. Think about it: First, I stole the guy he’s in love with, then I slept with the guy he dated to get over the guy he’s in love with, and I’m kind of a bitch to him.” Ashton explains. “It just doesn’t seem like Zayn.” Mr. Schue says, shaking his head a little.

“He’s gone behind your back before. And who’s to say there’s only one culprit?”

 

~

 

“Look, I know you know something, so I’m not leaving here unitl I get some answers!” Mr. Schue yells and Harry furrows his eyebrows. “Mr. Schue, may I be blunt?” The teacher sighs. “Shoot.”

“Ever since you separated from your wife, you’ve been spending your nights watching reruns of Law & Order. Thought so.” Harry says and leans back in the chair. “And no, I didn’t make the…Glist.” Mr. Schue sighs again. “Right.”

 

***

 

Calum stands on his tiptoes to reach a book that somehow got on the very top shelf of his locker (probably Michael or Niall…bastards). He feels hands on his waist and turns around sharply. “Wh-What?” He asks, mainly to himself. “Hey, babe.” The guy says, squeezing Calum’s waist tighter.

“What are you-“ He stops himself when he feels one of the boy’s hands go lower. “Stop it. Get off me!” He snaps and tries to push the (clearly stronger) boy away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Hey!” He hears a familiar voice call and the guy is pushed off of him in seconds. “Leave him the fuck alone or else you’ll never see the light of day again.” The boy runs away. “You’ll used to that.” Michael says and Calum raises an eyebrow. “Getting groped against my will in a hallway? Yeah, I’m sure I will.”

“Not that. I meant the attention. Everyone’s realized you’re hot now.” Michael jokes and the Kiwi boy rolls his eyes. “Or maybe it’s because I started hanging out with you and Luke. Either one.”

Calum sighs. “That stupid Glist is making everyone treat me like a…you know…” He says and Michael nods. “I know the feeling. But don’t worry. This’ll pass. And a few rumors about fake sexcapades later, it’ll all be over.”

Calum smiles a little. “Thanks, Mikey. You’re the best.” He meant for it to sound sarcastic, but Michael’s not taking it that way. “Of course I am. Let’s go to class.”

 

***

 

“Alright, guys, listen up. Another week has almost passed. If the Glist goes up again, then this is out of my hands.” Mr. Schue says in Glee Club. “Mr. Schue, whoever made that Glist isn’t gonna come forward. We should just accept what’s coming to us.” Liam says and their teacher’s eyes flick around the room before he sighs.

“Zayn, how about you show us your bad reputation project?” “I’d like to say a few words. Though I understand a motion picture should stand on its own, I believe that not everyone is well-versed in the filmic arts and this will go over some of the heads of our less cultured members.” Zayn starts, looking pointedly at Luke who doesn’t seem to notice.

“So let me just say I hope you enjoy my bad reputation.”

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see!_

_Every night, the same old dream,_

_I hate to close my eyes_

_I can't erase the memory,_

_The sound of Julie's cry_

_She called me up, late that night_

_She said, "Joe, don't come over,_

_My Dad and I just had a fight_

_And he stormed out the door!_

_I've never seen him act this way,_

_My God, he's goin' crazy!_

_He said he's gonna make you pay_

_For what we done-- he's got a GUN!_

_So run, Joey run, Joey run!"_

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see!_

_Got in my car, and I drove like mad_

_'Til I reached Julie's place,_

_She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes_

_And bruises on her face!_

_All at once I saw him there,_

_Sneaking up behind me (Woman's voice: Watch out!)_

_Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"_

_And she stepped in front of me_

_Suddenly, a shot rang out_

_And I saw Julie falling!_

_I ran to her, I held her close_

_When I looked down, my hands were red!_

_And here's the last words Julie said..._

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey ruuuunn!!!_

“Well, why don’t we take a minute to process what we just watched.” Zayn says. Liam furrows his eyebrows. He couldn’t believe that Zayn would make a video with him, Jay, and Josh. All playing the same part. “This is garbage!”

“Liam!”

“No, he’s right. First of all, I have to start trusting my instincts more, because I had a feeling that when we were shooting that, it wasn’t going to be good.” Josh says. “Why didn’t you tell me they were in this too? I thought you and I were going out. Being triple-cast with two other guys to play opposite your boyfriend? It’s mortifying.” Jay states angrily.

“It was an artistic statement,” Zayn starts. “No, it wasn’t. It was so you could look like you hada bunch of guys fighting over you so you could be seen as some hot, slutty guy. How could you do this to me? Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?” Liam asks before walking out of the room, Josh following. Jay gets up eventually, too. “Jay, wait!” Zayn calls as he walks out the door.

 

***

 

“I know you’re behind the Glist.” Mr. Schue says. “You have no proof!” Ashton snaps. “I can’t believe you would pin this on me. I’ll get expelled. I mean, it makes sense. Everything else has been taken from me. My popularity, my self-worth. Might as well throw away my education, too.” He continues.

“You know when the moment was when I knew you did it? When I felt how it was to walk in your shoes. It takes years to build a good reputation, but only seconds to destroy it.” Mr. Schue says. He was called a slut and a man whore by Miss Pillsbury in front of the whole teacher’s lounge. The whole school was talking about it.

“Couple bad choices, you go from the top to the bottom. You have lost so much, Ashton. Which means you had the most to gain from the Glist.” The teacher continues and Ashton looks down. “I never meant to hurt anybody. I was captain of the Cheerios, I had Liam. People used to part like the Red Sea when I walked down the hallway. Now I’m invisible.”

“Look, I know high school feels like your whole life now, but it’s going to end. You’re going to get better and when you do, you’re going to do amazing things, Ashton.”

“Do you really think I can get it all back one day?” Ashton asks. “No.” Mr. Schue sighs. “I think you’ll get something better. I mean, come on, you’re Ashton Irwin, right? People didn’t part when you walked down the halls; you moved them with your attitude.”

“Thanks, Mr. Schue. You’re a really good teacher. Even if everyone is calling you a man whore.” The curly haired boy says, standing up. “You wanted to see me, William? I trust you have come up with the perpetrators of the Glist.” Principal Figgins says as he walks into the choir room. “Uh, I grilled every one of my students, and…nothing. No one admitted to making it.” Mr. Schue says and Ashton looks up, surprised, as he wipes the tears off his cheeks. “But your point has been made, the Glists have stopped. I think we should call that a victory and move on.”

“Fine. But I’m still praying for you, William.” The principal says before leaving the room. Ashton walks in front of Mr. Schue and smiles a little. “Thank you.” He whispers.

 

***

 

Zayn closes his locker as the bell rings, seeing Jay there. “Hi. Are you still mad at me?” “You know when I transferred here to make you my boyfriend, I asked around about you first.” Jay says. “What did they say?” The Muslim boy asks. “Most of them didn’t know who you were. Those who did said you were kind of sneaky hot but that that trait was hidden by your horrible personality. And the weirdest thing, they all said you were a person who could be trusted.”

“I still am. I have this pathological need to be popular. I want people to like me and it clouds my judgment sometimes. As a fellow star in the making, I’m sure you understand that.” Zayn explains and Jay nods. “On that level, sure. But as the guy who gave up everything to be your one and only, I can’t see past this. I should’ve been enough for you, Zayn.”

“I knew you’d break my heart.”

“That’s the funny thing about reputations. Everyone thinks I’m a big heartbreaker, but really, you broke mine first.”

 

***

 

_Turn around_   
_Every now and then I get a_   
_little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round_   
_Turn around_   
_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of_   
_listening to the sound of my tears_   
_Turn around_   
_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_   
_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_   
_Turn around bright eyes_   
_Every now and then I fall apart_   
_Turn around bright eyes_   
_Every now and then I fall apart_   
_And I need you now tonight_   
_And I need you more than ever_   
_And if you'll only hold me tight_   
_We'll be holding on forever_   
_And we'll only be making it right_   
_Cause we'll never be wrong_   
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_   
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_   
_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark_   
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_   
_I really need you tonight_   
_Forever's gonna start tonight_   
_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_   
_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_   
_Now I`m only falling apart_   
_There's nothing I can do_   
_Total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life,_   
_Now there's only love in the dark_   
_Nothing I can say_   
_Total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes_   
_Every now and then I fall apart_   
_Turn around bright eyes_   
_Every now and then I fall apart_   
_And I need you now tonight_   
_And I need you more than ever_   
_And if you only hold me tight_   
_We'll be holding on forever_   
_And we'll only be making it right_   
_Cause we'll never be wrong_   
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_   
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_   
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_   
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_   
_I really need you tonight_   
_Forever's gonna start tonight_   
_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_   
_Once upon a time I was falling in love_   
_Now I'm only falling apart_   
_There's nothing I can do_   
_A total eclipse of the heart (3x)_   
_Turn around Bright Eyes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be done before 2016 i swear to god


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will probably be up tomorrow! :)

“Is it just me, or do we have a great shot at Regionals? The show choir blog and chat rooms have been saying that we're in a really good place.” Harry says and Louis nods. “I know. The judges know all of Vocal Adrenaline's tricks. And now that we have Jay, they've lost their best performer.” He says.

“You guys have to come to the auditorium. Its an emergency.” Zayn says, walking up to the couple before walking away quickly. The two look at each other, confused, before following him.

 

***

 

“Jay? What are you doing here?” Zayn asks when he reaches the auditorium. “I've transferred back to Carmel High, Zayn. I'm sorry it's come to this but you guys were awful to me. You never accepted me, never listened to my clearly superior ideas.” Jay replies. “Why are you in our auditorium?” Liam questions, walking slightly closer to Zayn in a protective manner.

“The show choir blogs say that Vocal Adrenaline is over and you guys are ripe to topple us. We've prepared a number to see if you agree with that assessment.”

 

_Oh! Let's go!_

 

_Steve walks warily down the street With his brim pulled way down low_

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

_Machine guns ready to go_

_Are you ready hey are you ready for this?_

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_To the sound of the beat yeah_

 

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_And another one gone and another one gone_

_Another one bites the dust hey_

 

_Hey I'm gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust_

 

_How do you think I'm going to get along_

_Without you when you're gone_

_You took me for everything that I had_

_And kicked me out on my own_

_Are you happy are you satisfied?_

_How long can you stand the heat_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_To the sound of the beat look out_

 

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_And another one gone and another one gone_

_Another one bites the dust hey_

 

_Hey I'm gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Hey Oh take it - Bite the dust Bite the dust hey Hey_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust ow_

_Another one bites the dust he he_

_Another one bites the dust hay yay ya ya ya_

_Ooh shout_

 

***

 

“It's a Carmel High tradition. They psyche out the competition days before the big show. They call it ‘funkification’.” Niall says as the boys walk down the hallway to the choir room. “Yeah, the football team used to do that. Play a few pranks, get them intimidated.” Liam adds. “The only difference was our football team sucked. Those guys are golden.” Josh mutters.

“C'mon, guys, don't worry. It'll take a lot more to get us into a...funk.” Louis trails off as he sees the state of the choir room, which is trashed with toilet paper.

 

***

 

“I feel so violated. Like someone broke into our home.” Calum comments as he stands on his tiptoes to reach a piece of paper on top of a stack of chairs. Niall comes up behind him and lifts him up, pretending not to notice the boy's blush. “It was just a stupid prank. And the fact that they're doing this means we've got them spooked.” Mr. Schue says.

“Nuh-uh, Mr. Schue. Those guys aren't afraid of anything. That number they did was fantastic. You know, which is weird, they had all that equipment, how did they even get in?” Harry says to himself.

“I gave them all keys. Helped ‘em do a soundcheck over the weekend.” A voice they're all dreading to hear says. “Hey, this way, fellas. Let's punch out this wall here, that'll open up the space a little bit.” She continues. “Sue, what are you doing?” Mr. Schuester asks the question that they all want to know the answer to. “I can't talk now, William. The Drafting Class is helping me redecorate around here. I have Nationals over the weekend and i expect to win a comically large first place trophy which I have absolutely no room for. Once you hurry up and lose Regionals, this room will become my trophy annex. ” She turns back to the two students following her.

“You know what it has to look like? Elvis’ Hall of Golden Records in Graceland. Of course I'll want less morbidly obese white women waddling around and crying.” She continues. “Get out of my room, Sue.”

“Glee Clubbers, for all those whose hearing hasn't been affected by excessive amounts of Accutane, listen up. Glee Club is finished. How do I know that? Well, I recently checked with my Vegas bookie to find out that you're 40-1 under dogs for Regionals. You are going to lose, and your dreams will be crushed.” 

“Sue, can I see your trophy?” Mr. Schue asks. “Sure, Will. Hope and dream.” Sue replies as the boys’ teacher throws the trophy against a wall, breaking it into pieces. “You dropped your trophy, Sue.” He says with a shrug. 

“William, for me, trophies are like herpes. You can try and get rid of them, but they just keep coming back. Enjoy Glee Club while you can. This room is mine.” Sue says before walking out of the room.

 

***

 

“Regrets. Who has some?” Mr. Schue ask the next day in Glee Club. “Letting Jay take my heart then crush it like the stage floor at a performance of Stomp.” Zayn says dryly. “Thinking ‘trust me’ was a selective option agreeing to have sex.” Ashton comments.

“We all have them. I just recently got divorced. I regret being in a relationship that didn't work. Letting her put me in these deep funks and not fighting back.” Mr. Schue says. “Besides creeping us out, why are you telling us this?” Michael asks, the same sass in his voice as always. “If we lose to Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, none of us are going to regret. We'll have given it our best shot, and we won't look back. But we will regret letting them get the best of us before the competition. Which is why we're going to hit them back just like they hit us.”

“So you want us to TP their choir room?” Ashton asks confusedly.

“Whatever the better, cooler version of that is. Like, uh...maybe we could steal their school statue.” Mr. Schue suggests. “Their school statue is a giant bronze of a great white shark eating a seal pup. It weighs 3 tons.” Louis says. “Okay...how about we…” 

Josh tunes him out after that. He knows that they won't come up with something. This is going to end up being his dirty job. He looks to Liam and finds the boy staring back at him. They both know that they're going to have to work together to get back at Vocal Adrenaline and defend the honor of the New Directions.

 

***

 

“Yeah, I did it! And I'm proud. All I did was step up and be a man. They got what was coming to them.” Josh says as he sits in the principal's office, Liam next to him with a scared look on his face. “A few of my students TP’d your choir room. You slit the tires on all of their Range Rovers. Those were a gift for our win at Sectionals. That's 200, times 26, times 4 equals...I don't have a calculator.” Shelby Corcoran, the director of Vocal Adrenaline says. 

“I'm sorry, you bought your kids Range Rovers?” Mr. Schue asks.

“We have a very active booster club.”

“Look, no one got hurt, it was just a harmless prank.” “That's what they said about a young man from Chicago in 1871 who decided to play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O’Leary. That lantern ignited its flatulence and a city burned, William. That young terrorist grew up to become our nation's first gay president, Abraham Lincoln.” Sue comments and the two young boys furrow their eyebrows in confusion.

“Enough. These students have committed a felony. They are hereby expelled.” The principal says. 

“Look, I don't want anyone to get expelled. I won't press charges if you pay for the damage. You can take it out of the Glee Club budget.” Shelby suggests. “That'll bankrupt the Glee Club. We don't have that kind of money.” Mr. Schue argues.

“We'll get jobs.” Liam says, speaking up for the first time. “We'll pay for the damage, Ms. Corcoran. Give us a month, please.” He says, looking up at the woman with (totally accidental) puppy eyes until she sighs. “Fine.”

 

***

 

“Funk. Who can use it in a sentence?” Mr. Schue asks and gets no response. The boys notice that he's way too happy and wonder if he's on drugs. In all honesty, he was going to buy some, but the seller happened to be Glee Clubs old instructor that informed him of Vocal Adrenaline's weakness.

“Zayn.” He says, even though the boy didn't raise his hand or anything. “This cheese smells funky.” Zayn answers bitterly. “That's because it's from-unda cheese.” Josh jokes with a wink and the other boy glares. “Shut it, Devine!”

“Okay, okay. I was thinking something more like ‘Vocal Adrenaline sure has us in a funk’.” Mr. Schue says. “I'm so depressed I've worn the same outfit twice this week.” Louis mutters and Harry wraps an arm around his shoulders. “What if I told you there was a way to shove it right back down their throats? New Directions are about to make their funk to P-Funk. We are about to get funked up. The only way to do that is to beat them at Regionals.” Mr. Schue starts and Calum whispers, “The word funk should never be used so many times”. “Vocal Adrenaline has not once done a funk number. They're a collective, synthesized, soulless machine. Funk is soul meets anger, its passion and emotion. Vocal Adrenaline doesn't perform with any. So you have your assignment. I want you guys to perform a funk number.”

“You guys can relax, I've got this one.” Louis comments. “Great.” They all know that he's probably the sassiest one out there and has hidden pain and anger, but no one wants to confront him about it in fear of finding that anger.

“Wait a second, I want a chance to get funky, too.” Ashton says and some of the boys laugh because he said it so cutely. “Good one, Ashton. It even sounds funny when you say it.” Louis laughs. “You said funk is about soul and anger. Look at me, look at my life, I'm furious!” “Face it, Ash, when twinks like you try to be funky, you end up with KC and the Sunshine Band.” The older boy says, still laughing. “I love Boogie Shoes.” Niall mutters with a smile.

“Louis’ hypocrisy aside, I will have something prepared tomorrow.” 

“Okay, Ashton goes first.” Mr. Schue says as the bell rings.

 

***

 

“Ashton…” Calum says as he follows the boy through the hallways. “Slow down, I have small legs.” He adds and nearly runs into Ashton as the boy opens his locker. “Are you okay? You seem angry.” He asks and the older boy sighs. Anyone else, he would've yelled at, and possibly slapped them, but not Calum. “I've been better. All this Regionals drama is hard. I know that none of this Vocal Adrenaline stuff is my fault, but I feel like I failed at doing something. I hate that feeling.” Ashton explains. “I get it. It's a lot of pressure, but I'm sure we can do this. Once you perform your funk number, we'll be good to go.” 

The older boy laughs a little. “Louis is a twink, too.” He comments and Calum nods. “Such a twink.”

He really wants to ask him about the ‘I love you’, back when Ashton sang A Thousand Years to him but knows that if he misread the signs then this could be the most embarrassing moment of his life. So he stays quiet.

“You've been eating, right?” He asks as they start walking down the hallway. “I guess. It's hard to keep food down these days.” Ashton replies. The tardy bell rings. “I gotta go. I'll see you later.” He says before kissing Calum on the cheek quickly and walking away. The younger boy blushes and hides a smile, walking to his own class with butterflies in his stomach.

 

***

 

“Right, left, and flip, okay?” Mrs. Schuester says as she demonstrates how to fold the sheet. “Can I go shirtless under this apron?” Josh asks. “Look, the only reason I gave you two losers this job is because I'm desperate to increase my quarterly sales and you work for less than immigrants.” The woman says. “As you probably know, Mr. Schuester and I are divorced now. I mean I'm sure he talks about it all the time.” The two boys are quiet. “Well, I'm on my own now. Which means I need to be manager by the end of the year so I can maintain my lifestyle.” Someone calls her name, and she turns to walk away, muttering “Restack the space heaters.”

Liam goes to the storage room, Josh following. “Are you really doing this?” He asks incredulously. “You heard her. We work for less than immigrants, we only have a month to pay back Ms. Corcoran. I'm trying to do the right thing. It's your fault that we're here anyway.” 

“I'm sorry, did you want to let those Vocal Adrenaline nerds get away with what they did to us? To the club?” Josh asks. “You care about Glee more than you let on.” Liam comments and picks up a box full of the heaters. “Fine. I like being in the Club. So what? Does that mean I can't protect it?”

“I never said that.” 

“It's what you meant. You know, you're worse than your ex-boyfriend. And he was a piece of work.” Josh says and Liam glares at him. “Don't call him that.” “You have to admit, he was kinda a bitch.” “I said stop.” 

“It's good that you two broke up, though. Now you can live with Zayn happily ever after. Especially since he just broke up with Jay.” Josh remarks. “I don't get guys fresh off the rebound, unlike some people.” Liam says. If Josh is going to play this, then game on. “What's that supposed to mean?” “You got Niall right when he broke up with Calum. And don't get me started on the list of other boys at this school you were with when you were ‘straight’.” No one knew about Josh's sexperiments except Liam. No one. 

“I had just noticed Niall Horan. Don't judge me.” 

“I'm not judging. I'm just saying that everything's your fault.” Liam shrugs and starts putting the heaters in the shelf. “Thanks.” Josh mumbles, helping him (as little as he can).

 

***

 

“Okay, Ashton. Time to show us your funky side. Take it away.” Mr. Schue says. “For most of you, it's always been easy to accept yourselves. To look in the mirror and not feel disappointed in what you see. To hear the names people call you and not take them to heart.” Ashton starts, walking to the front of the room.

“Oh my god, he is not going there.” Louis mutters.

“Hearing people call you a slut and a failure. Sometimes it gets to be too much. Sometimes you need to stop and let the anxiety leave before you can keep going again.” “Ash, is this going somewhere?” Louis questions. “How about you shut up and see for yourself.”

 

_Young love, close the chapter, there's no ever after_

_Fell fast, ended faster, yeah_

_Oh ohh_

_Late night conversations, led to complications_

_Now my heart is in my hands_

_Oh ohh_

_But you walked out and left me stranded_

_Nothing left but picture frames_

_And I just keep on asking myself_

_How'd we drift so far away from where we left off yesterday?I'm lonely like a castaway_

_Oh ohh_

_Heartbreak that I can't escape, a sinking ship I'll never save_

_I'm lonely like a castaway_

_Oh ohh_

_All your screaming whispers, slip right through my fingers_

_But these memories linger on_

_Oh ohh_

_Eyes closed, all I see is good times disappearing_

_And I'm trying to hold on_

_Oh ohh_

_Cause you walked out and left me. stranded_

_Nothing left but picture frames_

_I just keep on asking myself_

_How'd we drift so far away from where we left off yesterday?_

_I'm lonely like a castaway_

_Oh ohh_

_Heartbreak that I can't escape, a sinking ship I'll never saveI'm lonely like a castaway_

_Oh ohh_

***  

 

Louis sits down in a chair across the library table from Ashton as the boy looks up at him guiltily. “Louis,” he whispers. “I'm so sorry.” “You might not have had a dad but try having one who hates you.” Louis states. “My problems are nothing compared to yours. You've had to deal with this your whole life. How do you not feel like yelling at people all the time?” Ashton asks.

“What's the point in getting angry?” “Because it's infuriating! I hate all the looks at school, don't even get me started on the pitiful glances my mom sends me when I Skype my sister…”

“You're not angry. You're hurt. Trust me, I know the difference. You just need a safe place to channel your rage to get to the pain underneath. I promise, you can come to me whenever you feel really angry and I will kick Harry out so we can yell about our problems.” Louis promises and Ashton giggles, nodding.

“Oh, by the way, I loved the song you wrote. It was amazing.”

“I don't know if it was necessarily funk, though. But Luke helped me.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Luke?”

“He has more depth than you would think.”

 

***

 

The final bell rings just as Zayn's phone does. He looks down at the familiar number and has an inner battle with himself before answering it. “Hello?”

“Meet me I'm the parking lot.”

Zayn walks outside, sees Jay, and smiles a little. He walks towards to older boy but is pelted with unknown objects. He looks down and sees eggs covering him.

“Heard you're a vegan, Malik. Now all the souls of these egg fetuses are on your conscience.” One of the girls says with a laugh. “Do it, Jay.” 

The boy hesitates and looks down at the egg in his hands. “Are you with us or not?” She asks and Jay looks up at Zayn. “Do it. Break it like you broke my heart.” The Muslim boy says.

“I loved you.” Jay states before cracking the egg on top of Zayn's head.

 

***

 

“Now I have nightmares of all of the mothers of the baby chicks coming after me for revenge.” Zayn finishes as he tells the story to the Glee Club. “This is bullshit! Liam, Ed, Justin, come with me.” Josh says and stands up. The other boys follow and so do Harry and Niall (the more the merrier). 

“What's going on?” Mr. Schue asks as he walks in the room and sees half the boys with looks that could kill. “We're going to go all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline.” Liam says. “Guys, violence is never the answer.” “It is when the question is ‘what's the best way to mess up that Jay kid's face’!” Josh says. 

“Mr. Schue, Zayn is one of us. We're the only ones that get to humiliate him.” Niall comments.

“Everybody sit down!” Mr. schue says forcefully. Niall is the only one who complies. “Look, I know from experience that hurting someone else won't make you feel better about yourself. You're all amazing, better than Vocal Adrenaline, we just need a way for you to remember that.” 

“We can't let them get away with turning Zayn into an omelette!” Harry protests. “We're not.” Mr. Schue says. “Zayn, dial Jay's number.” The boy takes out his phone and hits Jays contact, holding out his phone to the teacher. 

“You haven't deleted his number yet?” Michael mutters under his breath. “Jay McGuiness? This is Will Schuester. You and Vocal Adrenaline have to be in our auditorium tomorrow. 3:00. Sharp.”

 

***

 

“Thanks for coming. After your brazen escalation of our dispute, which we were willing to put to rest, we realized the only way to truly funkify you is to do something you can't do. So enjoy,” Zayn says and walks behind the curtain on the stage sassily.

 

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round_

_We want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, oww_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, oww_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round_

_We need the funk(Let us in we'll turn)_

_We gotta have that funk(This mother out)_

_We want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_We're gonna turn this mother out(We want the funk, give up the funk)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out(We need the funk, we gotta have that funk)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out(We want the funk, give up the funk)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out(We need the funk, we gotta have that funk)_

_We want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I would have it out.
> 
> So, this is the final chapter. I just want to say that I had a really fun time writing this. Even when I didn't update on time or was trying to come up with lame ass excuses, you guys kept reading. So kudos to you! :)
> 
> I'm probably gonna make a sequel story for season 2, because there'll more Muke and I really love Muke. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. <3
> 
> (AM by 1d is playing. Omg. 

_“I can't do this.” Ashton says as Josh kisses down his neck. “Yes you can. Have another wine cooler.” He reaches across the smaller boy under him to the bedside table. “I-I promised. I was going to wait-” The younger boy starts. “Well, Michael and Luke promised, too, but I did them.” Josh shrugs._

_“What about Liam? He's your best friend.”_

_“C'mon, this is is high school. Do you think either of us are gonna give a damn about Liam in three years? Life's about experiences, you know? You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good. You just get dead.” The older boy replies, kissing Ashton's cheek. “Okay, but you can't tell anyone, I can't lose my rep.” Ashton mutters._

_“Our secret, princess.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“Promise. This isn't just another hookup for me.”_

_“T-Tell me again.” The smaller boy whispers. “You're not fat.” Josh says, pressing his lips to Ashton's._

 

***

 

“Ashton? Are you okay?” Mr. Schue asks, causing Ashton to snap out of his daze. “It's been a long year.” He says, turning away frim the window he was looking out of and picking up a pile of paper plates. “You need help with those?” His teacher asks and he laughs a little. “I've been clean for three weeks, I think I can handle a stack of plates.” He says, ignoring the dizziness that clouds his vision as he walks to where all the other boys are.

“Right. Well, uh...no one wants any pizza?” Mr. Schue questions the boys and none of them make a move (Michael looks like he's about to, but the aura of the room is totally a ‘don't move’ one so he decides against it). “Okay. So, let's get started. We need to nominate songs for Regionals. Does anyone have-”

“What's the point? Coach Sylvester is one of the judges. She's going to crush us.” Niall says sadly. “Niall, you don't know that.” Their teacher insists. “Yes, we do. She told us at Cheerios practice.” Michael inputs. “Yeah, she said, “I'm going to crush the New Directions”.” Luke adds.

“I can't believe it. The whole freaking year, all for nothing.” Josh says angrily. They hear a sob and turn to see Calum crying with Niall's arm around his shoulders. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying. I just really love you guys, and I love this club...I can't believe it's all gonna be over.” He says through his tears. 

“Wait, who says its gonna be over?” Liam asks. “Please. Do you think Josh and Michael are even going to acknowledge my existence after we lose Glee?” Louis questions incredulously. “He's got a point.” Josh whispers.

 “Mr. Schue, do you think instead of nominating songs, we can all go around the room and say what we really loved about Glee Club?” Zayn asks, speaking up for the first time, his voice choked up with tears. Their teacher looks at them sadly, not saying a word. He doesn't know what to say.

 

***

 

“Hey! We need to talk.” Liam says as he sees Zayn on the stairs at school. “We had a chance to keep it together back at Mr. Schue’s place, until you decided to bail. You're our leader, Zayn. The way you're on everyone all the time is annoying, but its also what keeps the club motivated. You and I are going to fix this, and we're going to win Regionals.”

Zayn looks around before leaning towards Liam and pressing their lips together.

When they pull away, Zayn has a small smile on his face. “Okay.” He whispers.

 

***

 

“Mr. Schue, Liam and I have something we need to tell you.” Zayn says as he walks into the choir room the next day, his and Liam's hands loosely linked together. “Me first. Have a seat. Nine months ago, there were five of you in here. And we sucked. Like, bad. One day, all of you are going to be gone. This will be nothing but a hazy memory. It'll take you a second to remember everyone's names. Someone will have to remind of the songs we sung, the solos you got or didn't get. Life only has one beginning, and one end. The rest is just a whole lot of middle. And I love you guys too much to not let you make the most of it. Now, I was going to leave once, but you brought me back with “Don't Stop Believing”. It was a nine, but we need to make it a ten.” Mr. Schue says,causing the boys to smile.

“We're doing Don't Stop at Regionals?” Zayn asks excitedly.

“And then some. We're doing a Journey medley. Because who cares about what happens when we get there when the getting there was so much fun? Zayn, you had something you wanted to say?” 

“Just that we're all really happy you didn't become an accountant.” Zayn says, and everyone else definitely agrees.

“Alright. Regionals, here we come!”

 

***

 

“And now, our panel of judges. He's an international sensation, a platinum recording artist 20 times over, the inimitable Mr. Josh Groban! She's a four-time Grammy winner who starred in the highest grossing movie musical of all time, Olivia Newton-John! She is fresh off her fifth consecutive national title and soon to be author of her memoir, I'm A Winner and You're Fat, Michigan iconoclast, Coach Sue Sylvester! And now, our first performance of the night, from Websterville in Fort Wayne, Indiana, Oral Intensity!”

Their music starts and Josh scoffs from their green room. “A mash-up of Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John. Someone must have tipped them off about the judges!” He says. “Guys, we can't get distracted on what the other teams are doing.” Zayn assures, standing on his tiptoes to try and turn off the speaker. “Even though we know we can't win?” Michael asks bitterly.

“Yes,” Mr. Schuester says, reaching over Zayn and turning off the speaker. “If this is all about winning for you guys, then I owe you all an apology. Because I haven't done my job. Then we should just all go home, because that means we've already lost. Besides, we have something the other teams don't.” He continues. “What?” Niall asks.

“Liam's dancing!” Mr. Schue jokes and they all laugh. “Yeah, he's pretty terrible.” Michael adds. “Okay, let's bring it in, we go on in two minutes. Oral Intensity is almost done.” 

“What kind of a name is Oral Intensity? Sounds like another name for a blowjob.” Luke whispers to Michael and the boy laughs.

 

***

 

“Break a leg.” Zayn says to Liam as they stand outside the auditorium, waiting for their cue. “I love you.” Liam replies and Zayn blushes before smiling. 

“And now, our second competitors of the night, the New Directions!”

 

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

 

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, boy, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

 

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

 

_Faithfully_

 

~

 

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

 

_She loves to laugh_

_She loves to sing_

_She does everything_

_She loves to move_

_She loves to grove_

_She loves the lovin' things_

 

_It won't be long, yes till you're alone_

_When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home_

 

_Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',He's squeezin' another_

 

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_She said, Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

 

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

 

_I was alone_

_I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_Ooh, then we touched_

_Then we sang_

_About the lovin' things_

 

_Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',He's squeezin' another_

 

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_She said,_

 

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

 

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

 

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_He said, Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

 

_~_

 

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

 

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

 

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

 

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

 

_Working' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

 

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

 

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

 

_Don't stop believin_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin’_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop_

 

***

 

“That was awesome! Oh my god!” Luke says as they run off the stage. “We've got second place in the bag!” Calum smiles. “Screw that, we are gonna win this!” Zayn protests and they run back to the green room.

“Ashton,” a familiar voice says and the boy stops, turning to her. “Mom? What are you doing here, is Lauren okay?” He asks concernedly. “She's fine, sweetie. I came to talk to you.” The boy nods, stepping out of the hallway a little more so he doesn't get run over. “The school year's almost over, Ashton. I don't think you should go back next year.” His mom says and he frowns. “Why not? Is it too exp-” 

“Its not that, honey. At this school, you became depressed and I don't want you to relapse. I think it would be safer just to stay home for junior year.” “M-Mom, I don't know if I can leave these guys…” Ashton says, looking down. “You can talk to them anytime you want. Please, Ashton. I don't want you to get worse when I'm not there for you.” His mom pleads and he blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision.

But it doesn't work. Not like all the other times. A lightheaded feeling comes across him and he feels himself start to sway.

“Ash, please say something.” She says, her eyes full of tears. “I...I'm gonna…” Ashton trails off before the dizziness overcomes him and he falls to ground.

 

***

 

“Ashton, c’mon, wake up.” Mr. Schue says. Calum brushes Ashton's hair back and presses a cloth to his forehead. “He's been skipping out on lunch for the past few weeks.” Michael mutters. “He told me he was getting better. I should've noticed he wasn't better.” Calum whispers.

“He'll wake up. He's strong.” Ashton's mom assures.

Those hazel eyes open slowly and Ashton looks around. “Wh-What happened?” He asks quietly. “You fainted.” Niall responds; short and sweet. “Eat this.” Mr. Schuester says, handing him a bag of apple slices. “I'm not hungry.” Ashton argues, pushing the bag away. “Eat the damn apples.” Michael snaps. The boy opens the bag reluctantly. 

“Mr. Schue?” Zayn questions as he enters the room. “I just wanted to let you know that Vocal Adrenaline finished performing.” He says. “How were they?” Liam asks. “They-they were-” “Guys, let's not compare ourselves to them. We need to get out there for the results in a few minutes. Josh, can you stay with Ashton?” Mr. Schue asks.

“No, he can't!” Calum answers but Josh sends him a glare. “I'll do it, Mr. Schue.” He responds, still glaring at Calum. The boys walk away, Calum reluctantly doing so as he gives Josh a ‘don't you dare say anything to him’ look. 

It's quiet for a few minutes as Ashton eats the apples with small bites. He eats one slice before pushing them to the side. “Are you really going to just stare at me the whole time?” Ashton asks bitterly. “I just want to apologize. When Liam and I were working he said that all of this was my fault. And I know that's true.” Josh responds. He looks down and he actually has a guilty expression for once. 

“Josh, it wasn't all your fault. I've had family drama my whole life. It was part of the reason I got depressed in the first place. There was so much pressure-”

“If I didn't sleep with you, you wouldn't have felt guilty. I even called you Niall, and that made you feel like you weren't good enough. I'm so sorry for that.” the older boy says. “You can't help who you're in love with.” Ashton points out with a small smile.

“Youre being so nice about this. Why aren't you slapping me? You should've slapped me back before I joined Glee and Liam first told me about this. Anytime between then and now would've been a very appropriate slapping time.” Ashto giggles a little.

“Josh,” he starts. “I'm not mad anymore. I was hurt. But you're a better person now, I haven't seen you throw Louis into the dumpster for months. You're a way nicer person. I think Niall's mellowed you out.” Josh looks up at Ashton with a fond expression. “That was cute.” He says “What was?” Ashton asks. “Your giggle. Really cute.” The younger boy giggles again, but its more of an awkward one, and blushes. 

“Thanks.” He whispers. Josh leans forward, their faces inches apart. “I love you.” He says. Ashton blinks before whispering, “I love you, too.”

 

***

 

“Thank you all for coming. As you all know, Glee Club is such an important part...and I can't even finish that sentence.” Sue says into the microphone as the New Directions stand anxiously with the other two groups. “So let's just get to it. The Midwest Regional Runners-up from Fort Wayne, the not at all stupidly named Oral Intensity!” The group cheers as they're given their second place trophy.

Zayn grabs Liam's hand tightly. They can win, they can win…

“And now, your Midwest Regional Champions...Vocal Adrenaline!” 

They're handed the first place trophy and Zayn's grip on Liam's hand gets softer, but Liam keeps squeezing. “We didn't even place.” Niall says sadly.

 

***

 

Zayn walks into Miss Pillsbury's office where she and Mr. Schuester are talking. He just saw her yelling at Principal Figgins for getting rid of the Glee Club. The deal that Mr. Schue made when he started was that if the club didn't place at regionals, it was all over. The worse had happened. 

“Mr. Schue?” Zayn asks and the man turns to him. “We need you to come to the auditorium.” He says and starts walking away, his teacher following him. They reach the auditorium and Zayn goes onto the stage, sitting on one of the stools that they had used during their True Colors number.

“We have something we need to say to you.” Liam says.

“At the beginning of this year, I was just another football player.” Justin says.

“I had a stutter.” Calum shrugs.

“I didn't have anyone to trust.” Harry.

“I used to be captain of the Cheerios.” Ashton.

“I was afraid to dance outside my room.” Ed.

“I hated everyone in the club.” Michael.

“So did I.” Luke.

“I wouldn't let anyone see the real me.” Louis.

“I was tossing kids into dumpsters.” Josh.

“I had never gotten kissed before.” Niall.

“I was getting slushied.” Zayn.

“And my parents h-hated me.” Liam starts, then backtracks. “Well, they weren't proud of me, and didn't believe in me. It means so much that you did.”

“We don't care what the judges say, because we won. Because we had you as a teacher.” Zayn says with a smile.

“Glee Club will never end, Mr. Schue. You are Glee Club.” Harry adds.

 

_Those schoolgirl days_

_of telling tales and biting nails are gone_

_But in my mind I know they will still live on and on_

_But how do you thank someone_

_who was taken you from crayons to perfume_

_It isn't easy but I'll try_

_If you wanted the sky_

_I would write across the sky in letters_

_That would soar a thousand feet high_

_To sir with love_

_The time has come_

_For closing books_

_And long last looks must end_

_And as I leave I know that I am leaving my best friend_

_A friend who taught me right from wrong_

_And weak from strong that's a lot to learn_

_What can I give you in return?If you wanted the moon_

_I would try to make a start but I_

_Would rather you let me give my heart_

_To sir with love_

 

***

 

Ashton takes out the last picture from his locker, placing it in the box. He closes his locker door and the box is taken out of his hands. He looks up to see Michael standing there. “Michael? You're...in normal clothes.” He says as he sees Michaels skinny jeans and band tee. “Yeah. There's only a week left of school, and we won Nationals, so no need to wear my uniform.” The younger boy replies.

“Are you going home?” He asks and Ashton sighs. “First, I'm going to a rehabilitation center for my anorexia for a few weeks. Then I'm going home.” He responds. “You don't sound very happy about that.” “I'm not. I've been eating as much as I can so my mom won't send me there. She knows we can't afford it.” 

Michael stops walking and pulls an envelope out of his back pocket. “Here.” He says, handing it to Ashton. “What's this?” “Money. For the rehab.” “I don't need your pity, Mikey.” The older boy says, trying to hand it back. “It's not pity. You need to get better, Ashton. You think you are but what if you're not? You could get really hurt next time and I would hate for that to happen to you. I'd never forgive myself.” Michael says.

“Take it. I don't need it.” He insists. “What if you want to go on a classic white girl shopping spree montage?” Ashton questions. “If I ever get that urge,” Michael starts, rolling his eyes. “I'll ask my dad.” 

“Mikey...thank you so much.” The older boy says, smiling. “Its no problem, really.” Michael mutters, looking down and blushing. “Michael, are you embarrassed? Are you having an emotion? Oh my god, we are having a moment!” Ashton gushes jokingly. He takes the box Michael's holding and puts it down on the ground. “Thank you.” He says sincerely and hugs the taller boy. Michael hugs him back. “I know I'm kind of a bitch to you, but you're one of my best friends, Ash.” He says and Ashton smiles.

“I was just about to say that.”

They separate and Ashton picks up the box, walking down the hallway. “You look a lot better in black than you do in that cheerleader uniform.” Ashton says and Michael laughs. “I'm flattered.”

 

***

 

“We've got another year.” Mr. Schue says the last day of Glee Club. “What?” Zayn asks and everyone else has similar reactions. “We've got another year!” Their teacher repeats and the boys smile, cheering.

“Okay, you guys, I think this is the perfect time to start rehearsing for next year's Sectionals-” Zayn starts, but is cut off. 

“Guys, you've already worked really hard this year. Relax. Take the summer off. Have some fun. But, before you go, I have something to give you. You guys sang to me yesterday, so I'd like to return the favor. Niall, if you're ready.” Niall stands up and walks over to a classical guitar, picking it up.

 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby._

 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

 

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top._

_That's where you'll find me._

 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh, why can't I?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much. Comment if you want a sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THE END OF CHAPTER 1 THAT TOOK A LONG TIME and I promise that I will try to update every Saturday if I can so yeah I'm sorry if it takes a while. Until then, goodbye! *blows kiss* 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr is: gracelovesoned


End file.
